when Amanda Rollins meets Nick Amaro
by NatTheCat2K16
Summary: i am uploading this story again for like the 3rd time i made a few mistakes and am rewriting them please enjoy the story. i will upload 1 or 2 chapters at a time
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Have you ever thought about what you want the most in life? has there been a time in your life where you need to feel what love is and what is it like to have that one person you love the most by your side? Or do you ever think that if you don't find love that you never will and that nobody is out there for you? The truth is there is you just have to look really hard. Love is a thing that you treasure with your life and you never let go of it, even if the most traumatic thing happens. These things are what Amanda Rollins is frightened of, she wants to feel love for the perfect person but she also thinks that the other person might not love her like she does for that person. she has been in too many relationships those relationships didn't last because she still hasn't found the right person, the right person is out there for her she just doesn't know it, she has given up on love and that is what makes her the most scared, she is scared she will be alone for the rest of her life.

Recently Amanda Rollins was living in Atlanta and working for the Atlanta Police Department but after something really bad happened to her on the job she couldn't take it anymore. 7 years of her life she wasted staying in Atlanta working for the guy that had hurt her, she had to get out. She looked on the internet for other precincts that would take her and that she would like. She spent all day looking for other departments in other states. She came across one that looked the most interesting and that was the NYPD (Manhattan Special Victims Unit) located in New York. They were looking for new Detectives. So Amanda went emailed Captain Cragen and asked to meet him for an interview, he agreed to meet with her,. So that night she packed a couple suitcases and then went to sleep cause she had to be up to catch the 8:30am flight to New York. She woke up the next morning and got dressed and she she caught a cab to Atlanta Airport (ATL) and she boarded her flight to New York. She sat on the window side and looked out the window all the way from Atlanta to New York. When the plane at JFK New York Amanda got off the plane and grabbed her luggage that held her laptop files clothes and shoes. She walked through the glass doors that separated New York City from the airport. She waved down a cab the cab stopped in front of Amanda she got out and put Amanda's bags in the trunk and they got in the cab. Amanda sat in the back seat she told the cab driver the address.

Cab driver: I hear an accent are you from Texas darling?

Amanda: no I'm from Georgia

Cab driver: that's a beautiful city I got married there

Amanda: oh really where?

Cab driver: Savannah

Amanda: no way I was born in Savannah

Cab driver: really?

Amanda: yea it was beautiful its changed a lot with more buildings and houses its more beautiful than it was before

Cab driver: I can imagine I'm actually going back there for my 20th anniversary next week

Amanda: congratulations for being married for 20 years

Cab driver: thank you darling

Amanda: you very welcome may I ask where you are from

Cab driver: I was born and raised here in the big apple

Amanda: really this is my first time here in New York my friends have been here many times they have always sent me photos and everytime they went I was working for long hours

Cab driver: oh right what work do you do

Amanda: I'm a detective

Cab driver: are you really?

Amanda: I sure am

Cab driver: your really beautiful to be a cop

Amanda: I was told that a lot ma'am

Cab driver: please call me Josie

Amanda: Josie that's a pretty name I'm Amanda

Cab driver: nice to meet you Amanda (she pulled up outside the NYPD building) this is your stop

Amanda: this buiding is so much bigger than my old one

Cab driver: I think this building is 6 stories

Amanda: wow (she got out of the car and so did the cab driver) this is remarkable

Cab driver: it is one of my old friends work here as a cop

Amanda: oh really

Cab driver: yep Donald Cragen aka Captain Cragen

Amanda: I'm actually meeting Captain Cragen is he nice

Cab driver: he is lovely and nice you will like him (she got Amanda's luggage out of the trunk and closed it) here is your luggage

Amanda: oh thank you how much do I owe you?

Cab driver: police get discounts

Amanda: here (she gave the cab driver $50 dollars and grabbed her luggage) keep it

Cab driver: gee thanks darling um the squad room is o floor 4 have a nice day

Amanda: thank you Josie and you have a nice day too Josie (she smiled and walked up the steps and opened the door. She opened it and she walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go up the doors finally opened Amanda stepped in with her suitcases on each side she pressed the button to the 4th floor she leaned against the wall behind her and waited until the doors opened again finally they did Amanda walked until she walked into the squad room an officer walked to her.

Officer: hello Ma'am how may I help you today

Amanda: hello I am here to see Captain Cragen please

Officer: what was your name ma'am

Amanda: Amanda Rollins

Officer: I will go get him for you take a seat

Amanda: thank you very much

While the officer walked to Captain Cragen's office Amanda sat down and waited finally after a minute Captain Cragen and the officer came out. Amanda stood up and turned the officer.

Amanda: thank you very much officer

Officer: that's alright Ma'am

Amanda turned back to the man that was standing next to her

Amanda: hello I'm Amanda Rollins

Captain Cragen: I'm Donald Cragen nice to meet you

Amanda shook his hand and looked at him and smiled

Captain Cragen: shall we Miss Rollins

Amanda nodded her head and followed Captain Cragen to his office and put her suitcases somewhere he wouldn't trip over them or anybody else she took a seat in front of Captain Cragen he took a pen and paper out so he could write things down once that was done he looked at Amanda.

Captain Cragen: is it okay to ask you a couple questions so I can make a profile for you

Amanda: not at all Captain

Captain Cragen: what is your date of birth

Amanda: 24th of December

Captain: why did you want to work with SVU

Amanda: something happened to me on the job

Captain Cragen: could you tell me about it so I know later on

Amanda: okay well I was working for the APD which you may already know (Captain Cragen nodded his head) I was out at a conference one night and my old Chief asked me to go have a couple drinks with him so I did and he dropped me back to my hotel room and when I went inside he pushed his way in and locked the door, I told him to get out but he told me I was beautiful and that I wanted it so he pushed me on the bed and ripped my clothes off he bit me, slapped me and banged my head against the head board I tried to make him stop but he said "Amanda you know I don't take no for an answer" then he chocked me and I blacked out then he raped me while I was unconscious and I made it seem like everything was okay until the whole department was coming at me with comments and touching me so I knew I had to get out after 7 years so I came here to hopefully have a better chance at life

Captain Cragen: I'm so sorry Detective Rollins I had heard about Charles Patton and his reputation he went to court for another rape but got off because he got bail by his wife

Amanda: yea Vivian Patton she is a real piece of work

Captain Cragen: I've also heard about her

Amanda: she does mean well so

Captain Cragen: did you need a minute?

Amanda: no lets keep going

Captain Cragen: when did you start working in the force

Amanda: when I was 24 I started at the academy like everyone else then after a year when I was 25 I was officially a detective

Captain Cragen: okay have you got issues like gambling drinking drugs

Amanda: I have a gambling debt I have already paid it off

Captain Cragen: I used to drink and I mean drink every time I finished my shift here at SVU I used to go to the bar and drink until I was super drunk I had a couple on the job too and my Captain got me to go to rehab I agreed I have been sober for 20 years now

Amanda: that is really good

Captain Cragen: it is

Amanda: I also have a degree in forensic science and information technology so if you ever need help other than TARU I can help

Captain Cragen: that is really good

Amanda: and I have also been going to Gamblers anonymous for 6 months now

Captain Cragen: keeping up with the dates and everything

Amanda: yes Captain

Captain Cragen: leave it to me I will find you one

Amanda: thank you very much

Captain Cragen: so I have all the information I need when do you want to start?

Amanda: I have the job?

Captain Cragen: yes you have the job we need people like you smart and honest that is the type of person I want in my squad

Amanda: I am so grateful you will not be sorry Captain I will prove to you I will the best Detective I promise you

Captain Cragen: I know you will we have a case that involved a 17 year old girl her name is Rosemary Delaney we need to get her statement but first let me introduce you to your co-workers

Amanda got the job and we found out the reason why she wanted to move to New York. The next Chapter will involve Amanda meeting the new co workers and getting to know a particular one stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda and Captain Cragen walked out of the office Fin walked to him

Fin: hey Cap Nick and Olivia went to the crime scene CSU found another body they think it's another girl

Captain Cragen: alright Fin this is Amanda Rollins she is my new detective Amanda this is detective Tutuola

Fin: nice to meet you

Amanda: nice you to meet you

Fin: you from Georgia?

Amanda: yea how did you know?

Fin: I've been there a lot and I recognize the accent

Amanda: oh right

Fin: when do you get your stuff transferred here?

Amanda: I have to call the moving company today it may take a week to get all my stuff transferred here and I have to book a hotel room for a few weeks until I get my stuff and everything else sorted out

Fin: your welcome to stay at my place if you like

Amanda: I wouldn't want to be a burden but thank you Fin

Fin: no worries I'll take you to your desk (Amanda followed Fin to her desk which happened to belong to Nick Amaro) if you need anything let me know

Amanda: thank you Fin (she smiled and sat at her desk and fixed it up)

A couple minutes later Olivia and Nick walked back into the squad room they walked to their captain's office and closed the door.

Nick: there was another body there CSU thinks it's a 5 year old boy he had a piece of paper next to him with an address on it you need us to go

Captain Cragen: yes I do but first let me introduce you to our newest detective

Olivia: what new detective?

Captain Cragen: the one sitting at the desk across from Amaro's

Olivia: oh right lets meet her

Captain Cragen: but first she has a bad past so take it easy on her and if she wants to tell you guys she will later on

Nick: sure thing Captain (they all walked out and walked to Amanda's desk she stood up and looked at the three people in front of her)

Captain Cragen: Olivia this is Amanda Rollins our newest addition Amanda this is detective Olivia Benson

Olivia: welcome to the whacky squad (she laughed) I'm sure we will be friends

Amanda: I would like that Detective Benson

They shook hands then Amanda looked at Nick and smiled and held her hand out he shook it

Nick: nice to meet you Detective Rollins I'm Detective Nick Amaro I will be the person sitting across from you

Amanda: oh right nice to meet you Detective Amaro (they shook hands and looked into each other's eyes before Captain Cragen interrupted them they let go of each other's hands)

Captain Cragen: you will meet Sergeant Munch tomorrow he has the day off

Amanda: oh okay

Captain Cragen: Amaro take Detective Rollins here to get the girls statement Olivia go to the address take Fin

Olivia: sure thing Captain

Nick: let's go Rollins

Amanda and Nick walked to the elevator and waited for the bell to ring when they arrived on the ground floor Amanda sat in the passenger side while Nick drove them to the hospital in the car they began to talk.

Nick: so what's it like here so far?

Amanda: its beautiful when I get time off I'm going to explore this beautiful city because I've never been here

Nick: you haven't been to New York

Amanda: no I haven't my friends have been here and showed me photos back home

Nick: wow well this city has some good tourist spots if you like I could take you

Amanda: you sure I wouldn't want to take you away from your wife or anything

Nick: what makes you think I'm married?

Amanda: I just assumed I'm sorry (Nick laughed Amanda looked at him confused) did I say something funny

Nick: I am married

Amanda: oh right (she chuckled) how long have you been with your wife

Nick: I have been with my Maria for 7 years now she is a solider

Amanda: how long has your wife got until she is home

Nick: 6 months I vouch for her everyday

Amanda: congratulations to her

Nick: our daughter misses her everyday

Amanda: how old is your daughter?

Nick: Zara is 6 years old

Amanda: Zara that's a cute name

Nick: it fits a cute girl

Amanda: I love little kids I hope to have my own one day

Nick: you're a good looking woman I'm sure the perfect guy is out there for you

Amanda: thank you Nick (she smiled and she turned to look out the window) I haven't found the right person

Nick: your only young and just landed in the busiest state in America give it time

Amanda: yea I know its just hard not having someone to talk to or waiting at home for you and to hold you when you have a bad day

Nick: I know what that's like and I know we just met but you can talk to me whenever ill give you my number

Amanda: thank you Nick (Nick gave Amanda his number and she looked out the window again taking in the words Nick had said to her)

They arrived at Bellevue hospital they walked to the nurses desk the nurse looked up at them and smiled.

Nurse: how may I help you today?

Nick: we are detectives from SVU we need to speak to Rosemary Delaney please

The nurse checked the computer for that name and found it she looked at Amanda and Nick

Nurse: she is in room 102 just down the hall

Nick: thank you very much

Amanda and Nick walked to the door and Nick knocked on it they walked in Rosemary sat up and looked at the two detectives she smiled at them they smiled back.

Rosemary: hello

Nick: hello Rosemary we are here to take your statement

Rosemary: okay

Nick pulled a pen and pad out of his jacket pocket and was ready to write

Amanda: okay sweetie you can start when you are ready

Rosemary took a couple deep breaths and nodded to Amanda

Rosemary: I was at my best friend's birthday at her house I had a few to drink I walked upstairs to use the bathroom but before I stepped in there I was pulled into a room and the door shut and I heard the guy whisper into me ear {Rosemary you know you want this tell me you want this} he threw me onto the bed he took my clothes off he put a finger inside me it hurt then I heard this packet open I think it was a condom packet it then I felt his enter me I told him no and I didn't want it he just looked at me and said {I am almost finished} when he finished he took the condom off and threw it on the floor he put his clothes on and left the room I got up and put my clothes on and I left the room and walked downstairs as if nothing happened I had a few more drinks and that's it

Amanda: how did you get home?

Rosemary: I don't know the Doctor said my parents brought me here

Amanda: do you know who did this to you

Rosemary: no and I did a rape kit they found DNA from the finger he put inside me they sent it to a lab

Amanda: okay honey you did great if you remember anything please call this number

Amanda wrote her mobile number on the back of a card and her name she handed it to Rosemary

Rosemary: thank you Detective Rollins

Amanda: that's alright honey get well soon

Nick and Amanda drove back to the precinct they talked again

Nick: you did good for taking Rosemary's statement

Amanda: thank you

Nick: where are you staying?

Amanda: I have to book a hotel for a few days and that reminds me (she pulled her phone out and dialled a hotel that was 10 minutes away from SVU) hello yes I was wondering if you had any rooms

Manager: yes we do how long are you wanting to stay

Amanda: a week just until I get an apartment because I'm from Georgia and I just moved here

Manager: oh right yea we have a room available it's a double bed one and its $90 a night

Amanda: that's perfect thank you

Manager: you name please Ma'am

Amanda: Amanda Rollins

Manager: will we be expecting you tonight Miss Rollins

Amanda: yes you will

Manager: alright see you tonight Miss Rollins

Amanda: thank you have a nice day (she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket) alright my room is booked

Nick: I can drop you off there after work

Amanda: you sure?

Nick: sure

Amanda: thank you (she smiled at him)

They got back to the precinct they walked into the elevator they both went to push the button their hands touched they looked up at each other and smile Amanda pulled her hand away Nick pushed the button Amanda looked at Nick he was really good looking for a married man his jet black hair suited him he looked like he worked out Amanda smiled and looked away Nick saw her blush he thought it was cute

The bell dinged they stepped out and walked to the squad room they sat at their desks Captain Cragen walked to them

Captain Cragen: how did you go

Amanda: we got her statement and I gave her my number in case she remembers something

Nick: she did really good

Captain Cragen: good job Rollins you did good by the sound of it

Amanda: just doing my best detective work (Cragen nodded his head)

Captain Cragen: alright you can clock off at 5:30pm

Amanda: what time is it (she checked her watch) wow 4:30 already the day went so quick

Nick: it always does when you're a cop (Amanda chuckled and sat at her desk)

Olivia: how was your first day Amanda?

Amanda: it was really good Detective Benson

Olivia: call me Olivia (she sat on the spare chair next to Amanda)

Amanda: are you married Olivia?

Olivia: no I'm not but I have a 1 year old son

Nick: and he is so cute

Amanda: yea?

Olivia: here look at this photo (Olivia unlocked her phone and showed Amanda a photo of Noah) this is Noah

Amanda: aw he is adorable

Olivia: I adopted him after his mother got greenlit

Amanda: that was the Ellie Porter case right

Olivia: yea it was

Amanda: I heard about it on the news it was tragic

Olivia: it was well its time for me to go home see you tomorrow Rollins (she got up and grabbed her things and said goodbye to everyone else and walked out)

At 5:30pm Amanda had finished her work and grabbed her handbag and got up. Fin also went home after saying goodbye to everyone. Nick was finishing things up as well and got up and put his coat on. Amanda walked to the captain's office to grab her suitcases

Captain Cragen: how was your first day

Amanda: good I really enjoyed my first day here

Captain Cragen: good see you tomorrow

Amanda: bye

Amanda wheeled her suitcases out of the captains office Nick walked to her

Nick: let me help

Amanda gave one suitcase to Nick but he took both their hands touched again he smiled at her and they walked to the elevator the doors opened they stepped in and the doors closed Amanda was on her phone while Nick leaned against the wall

The doors opened they walked to Nick's car he put the bags in the backseat and they got in the car. Amanda told him the directions to the hotel. Nick got Amanda's stuff out of the car and gave them to her.

Amanda: thank you

Nick: your welcome I'll see you tomorrow good job today Rollins

Nick got in his car and drove off Amanda walked into the hotel and checked in. she walked to her room and placed her bags next to the bed and closed her door and locked it. she laid on her bed and fell asleep.

So Amanda met Fin Nick and Olivia and found out some things about them. Amanda has yet to met John Munch. Stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda woke up at 5:30am the next morning and decided to go to the gym and sign up she noticed one 10 minutes away from her. She put on her gym clothes that changed everyday. Today Amanda put on a pair of Nike Women's Flex 2In1 Rival Shorts – Black and a florescent green SEAMLESS BRALETTE. She put on her Nike Juvenate Txt Casual Running Shoes Gym florescent green. She tied her hair up and grabbed her phone headphones water bottle spare clothes shampoo and body wash and also her room key. She walked to the gym listening to her music. When she arrived she signed up for a gym membership and she walked into the gym room and got on the trendmill and set it to 6 and placed her bottle and key down. While she was running she hadn't notice Nick walk in until she had stopped to have a drink. She pulled her headphones out and watched Nick go on the trend mill next to her he was wearing black pants black nike shows like Amanda's and he had no shirt on. Amanda couldn't look away from his body he was so muscular and he was beautiful in Amanda's mind. She heard Nick clear his throat Amanda looked up at his face he smiled at her, he was also drinking water.

Nick: like what you see?

Amanda: huh no I was day dreaming

Nick: I'm sure you were what are you doing here?

Amanda: I signed up for a membership and I will be coming here everyday

Nick: I'm here everyday as well looks like we will be seeing more of each other before work

Amanda: I guess we will (she smiled at him and put her headphone back in her ears and got back on the trend mill and played her music. While she was running Nick couldn't help but look her up and down he could help it but he chose to look her up and down, her legs were toned and long and her ass was not big like other girls had it, her upper body was all athletic her arms were muscular and her chest was not too big or too small and her neck he would love to kiss that spot between her ear and shoulder. Get a grip Nick your married. But he couldn't help it he had this beautiful woman in front of him who had to see every day he could only imagine. Her face was beautiful and her lips were the most beautiful shade of red he had ever seen and her blonde hair he always liked blondes.) take a photo it will last longer

Nick: huh (he came back to reality)

Amanda: I saw you checking me out you should be more careful (she walked closer and whispered in his ear) make your wife is never around when you check me out (she grabbed her things and walked to the bathroom leaving Nick stunned this beautiful had only arrived yesterday and he was attracted to her) shower time (she stepped into a stall and put her clothes on the hook and took her clothes off and turned on the shower, she stepped under the cool water and sighed. When she was doe she turned off the shower and dried herself and put on her bra panties and her clothes and brushed her hair and tied it up and walked out of the bathroom Nick was waiting for her) I thought you had left

Nick: you don't have a car so I thought id drop you off

Amanda: alright thanks Amaro

They arrived at work and walked in together they sat at their desks Captain Cragen walked to their desk and held out two items Amanda looked and they were her gun and badge she politely took them and thanked the Captain he walked to his office Sergeant Munch walked to their desk Amanda looked up and stood up she held her hand out.

Amanda: you must be Sergeant Munch

He shook her hand and nodded his head

Munch: I am Captain Cragen was just telling me you majored in Forensic science and IT

Amanda: yeah I did and I can help ya'll

Munch: that's good we need some other smart people here

Nick: I heard that Munch

Munch: you are smart too Amaro

Amanda chuckled at what she was hearing her old squad never really made her smile or laugh Olivia walked into the squad room and said good morning she sat at her desk and put her things in her desk draw

Amanda's phone rang she answered it

Amanda: SVU this is Detective Rollins speaking

Rosemary: hello detective Rollins

Amanda: Rosemary are you okay

Rosemary: yes I am I remember the man who did this to me

Amanda: really can you tell me

Rosemary: it was my best friend's boyfriend Tyler Rivers

Amanda: alright thank you do you remember anything else

Rosemary: no I don't sorry

Amanda: that's alright you did a great job have a nice day

She hung up the phone and searched her computer for a Tyler Rivers his name had come up

Munch: what's happened

Amanda: when Amaro and I went to see this Vic yesterday she couldn't remember who attacked her she just called me and said it was her best friend's boyfriend Tyler Rivers

Nick got off his chair and walked to Amanda's desk she was searching up if he had a record she was really quick to type she finally came up with a website that says he was texting Rosemary they were texting for an hour

Amanda: there it is

Nick: so this was planned

Munch: my guess is she wanted it to happen

Amanda: who would want to be raped she was generally scared and worried

Olivia: that can be the case but some girls ask for the attention

Amanda: they do

Olivia: so what happens now we go arrest this Tyler Rivers guy

Munch: Benson Rollins go Amaro do more digging

Olivia: let's go Rollins

Amanda and Olivia walked to the car and drove to the address where Tyler Rivers lives they talked about things on the way there when they got there they knocked on the door Mrs Rivers opened the door

Mrs Rivers: how may I help you

Olivia: I'm detective Benson and this is detective Rollins is your son home

Mrs Rivers: I will get him Tyler come here please

Tyler walked down the stairs and walked to the door

Mrs Rivers: these are detective's

Tyler Rivers: how may I help you?

Amanda: we just need to ask a couple questions about Rosemary Delaney

Tyler Rivers: is she okay?

Amanda: she was raped yesterday she is in Bellevue

Tyler Rivers: I don't know how I can help

Amanda: we just need to ask you a couple questions if you would like to come with us

Tyler Rivers: Mom I'm going to the precinct with these detective's

Mrs Rivers: okay

Amanda and Olivia got in the front seats while Tyler sat in the back they arrived at the precinct they walked upstairs into the squad room Amanda and Olivia took him to an interrogation room

Amanda: want me to take this

Olivia: yeah sure to see how you go I know you will go well I will be here just call out

Amanda walked into the interrogation room and leaned forward her hands on edges of the table she looked at Tyler

Amanda: can you tell me where you were yesterday at 4:30pm

Tyler Rivers: I was at my girlfriends birthday Rosemary was there as well

Amanda: did you have drinks Mr Rivers

Tyler Rivers: yes I did

Amanda: well last night Rosemary was raped as I told you before she didn't remember but she called me this morning she told me you raped her

Tyler Rivers: what I didn't rape her

Amanda: when the DNA comes back we are going to know it's yours

Tyler Rivers: the reason my DNA will be on her was because i helped her down the stairs

Amanda: Rosemary told me her statement last night she told me a guy whispered in her ear "Rosemary I know you want this tell me you want this"

Tyler Rivers: I didn't rape Rosemary she must of wanted it

Amanda: why would she want to be raped?

Tyler Rivers: because she was flirting with all the guys there

Olivia opened the door and gave Amanda some files Olivia stepped out Amanda opened the folders she chuckled and put them on the table

Amanda: we just got the DNA back your DNA was on her and inside her when you put your finger inside her

Tyler Rivers: no that's a lie

Amanda: DNA never lies you raped Rosemary and you were texting her about it as well

Amanda read some of the comments

Amanda: "I want you to go down on all fours while I ram you from behind" "I want you to scream my name while I rock your world" these aren't your words Mr Rivers

Tyler Rivers: that bitch wanted it what were her comments

Amanda: "I would love you to ram me from behind" "the pleasure will make me scream your name"

Tyler Rivers: see she wanted it detective Rollins

Amanda: I'm sure she did when this goes to trail she will be testifying against you

Tyler Rivers: she can

Amanda: alright since you committed to rape stand up

Tyler Rivers stood up Amanda walked in front of him

Amanda: Tyler Rivers you are under arrest for the rape of Rosemary Delaney you have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one one will be appointed to you

Two officers came in and handcuffed Tyler and took him out Amanda walked out Captain Cragen Nick Fin Munch and Olivia were standing there

Fin: you did great on your own

Amanda: thank you

Olivia: yeah see I knew you would do it

Nick: good job

Captain Cragen: yeah great job

Munch: good job

Amanda: thank you everyone

Captain Cragen: oh yes here Rollins

He handed her the invitation for the NYPD ball

Amanda: what's this

Captain Cragen: we have this NYPD ball coming up in week I would be honoured if you were there since you are apart of my team

Amanda: we never had this back in Georgia

Olivia: we are more popular than Georgia (they all laughed)

Amanda: is there a dress code

Nick: dress formally

Amanda: alright I have to go shopping soon

Captain Cragen: don't go all out for it just dress nicely

Amanda: I would be honoured to come to this ball thank you Captain

Captain Cragen: your welcome Amanda alright everyone let's go back to work

Everyone went back to work Amanda was happy to be invited to something she will enjoy now with her new squad she looked around at the people who accepted her she smiled and went back to work.

So Amanda met John Munch and had her first interrogation she was really calm and didn't yell like other cops would do. Coming up next Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the NYPD ball

A week Amanda was going great in the NYPD she made friends with everyone there she loved working there she finally got an apartment and got her stuff transferred down to New York. Nick had helped her and she offered him money for helping her but stubborn as he is he didn't except it but Amanda was determined to give him the money even if she had to hold him down and tape it to him. That thought made her laugh. She got her car which is a 2015 model Holden statesman black. it was the night of the NYPD ball it was on a Friday night Amanda decided to wear a white A-Line/Princess V-neck Short Sleeves Floor-Length Chiffon Dress and silver Shoekandi Strappy Sparkly Glitter Stiletto Metallic Heel - Cross Over Crystal Encrusted heels she applied make-up and curled her hair and let it down she sprayed Vera Wang princess and left the apartment. She drove her car to the NYPD ball that was being held at the Helen Mills Event Space and Theatre Amanda paid the bill when the cab driver got there.

Amanda got out of the cab and walked inside she held her white clutch bag close Olivia saw Amanda coming in she saw Amanda coming in she waved to her to come over. Amanda walked over to her squad and sat down.

Fin: wow Rollins

Amanda: thanks Fin

Munch: you look nice Rollins

Amanda looked behind her and saw Munch she smiled and thanked him Captain Cragen said she looked good she thanked him she asked where Nick was

Olivia: Nick is coming you look beautiful Amanda

Amanda: thanks Liv its just something I put together

Olivia: Cragen said not to go all the way with the choice of clothing

Amanda: yea I wanted to make a good impression

Olivia: sweetie you don't have too you could of worn anything you're a pretty woman so anything would suit you

Amanda: aw thanks Liv you look beautiful

Olivia: its something I put together (both women laughed and talked a bit, Nick walked into the place and saw Amanda she looked beautiful he walked to them and spoke to them)

Nick: hey guys

Olivia: finally (she hugged Nick) you clean up nicely Amaro

Nick: thanks liv you look beautiful

Olivia: as Amanda said I just threw something together

Amanda: hey that's my line (she giggled and turned to Nick) you look nice

Nick: you look beautiful too Amanda (she hugged him he held her waist and hugged him back)

Amanda: I try to (she chuckled and they stepped back) you guys drinking tonight

Fin: hell yes

Amanda: what about you liv?

Olivia: yea maybe one or two I have my car so I cant have many

Amanda: what about you (she turned to Nick and smiled)

Nick: yea I am I caught a cab caught I don't know how many I will have

Amanda: I cant have many either I have my car

Olivia: oh my god you finally got one when

Amanda: I got it today so I can stop asking ya'll to pick me up and drop me off

Fin: we would of done it regardless your family Amanda

Amanda: aw Fin I love ya

Fin: I love you too

Amanda: alright Liv can you tell your partner to take my money for helping me with my things on his day off

Olivia: Nick never takes anyone's money

Amanda: I feel bad please Nick take it (she took out the money and held it out)

Olivia: Nick take it for Amanda

Nick: fine (he took the money and put it in his pocket) after this I'm taking you to dinner got it and I'm paying

Amanda: not if I pay first Detective (she bit her lip and felt her hand being pulled by Fin)

Fin: Amanda dance with me

Amanda: alright Fin

Amanda picked her purse off the table and gave it to Nick their hands touched Amanda looked at Nick and bit her lip again she turned back to Fin and they walked to the dance floor

Fin: ready?

Amanda: try and keep up

Amanda and Fin danced to party by Chris Brown. Nick sat at the booth watching Amanda and Fin dance she was laughing with Fin. When the dance finished Fin pulled Amanda back to the table she slipped in next to Nick he gave her purse back to her she grabbed it and their hands touched again.

Amanda: thank you

Nick: that's alright

Olivia: here you go Amanda Jhonnie walker blue label

Amanda: thanks Liv (she grabbed the drink and took sip of it) wow that is one strong drink

Nick: let me try it (Amanda gave him the glass he took a sip) that's alright (he gave it back to her she took another sip and thought the drink tasted different then she remembered Nicks lips were just on this glass) I'm ready to head out soon

Amanda: yea me too what about you Liv

Olivia: yea I have to get home to Noah (she said goodbye) tell Fin I'll see him tomorrow if he survives tonight

Amanda: will do Liv bye (Olivia walked out Amanda watched as Fin was dancing with another woman Cragen was outside taking a call Nick turned to Amanda she looked at him) what do I have something on my face

Nick: nah you don't you are just beautiful

Amanda: are you drunk Nick?

Nick: nah I'm sober I only had one drink

Amanda: don't forget you're a married man then

Nick: you're a party pooper Amanda Rollins

Amanda: don't get any ideas

Nick: I haven't kissed a woman in 2 years

Amanda: you mean you haven't kissed your wife in 2 years

Nick: yea Amanda

Amanda: yes?

Nick: I want to kiss you

Amanda: Nick are you insane your married and I'm not a home wrecker

Nick: kissing doesn't mean you have to have sex

Amanda: Nick I cant

Nick: well I'm gonna kiss you anyway one way or another when you least expect it so be prepared

Amanda: was that was a demand?

Nick: nah that was just me telling you I'm gonna end up fucking you Amanda

Amanda: not if I can help it

Nick: you can try all you want but I saw you checking me out in the gym this morning no girl can resist this

Amanda: I'm a good girl

Nick: I'm sure you are oh and by the way (he came close to her ear and whispered) i always get what I want so be ready (he placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it) I'm hungry lets go (he said normally and got out of the booth Amanda got out after him and they walked to their Captain and Fin) we are heading off guys

Fin: already Amanda come on stay

Amanda: we have work tomorrow Fin I don't wanna be hungover and I don't want you to be either stop while your ahead

Captain Cragen: yea come on Fin I'll take you home

Nick: bye guys (they walked out and got in Amanda's car and he told her the directions to a nearby park. Amanda parked the car and they got out and walked to the food stands and grabbed a kebab each and walked to where the benches were and sat down.

Amanda: I told you not to pay I said I would pay

Nick: well I guess I am a bad person

Amanda: yes you are and I gave you the money for your own use not to buy dinner

Nick: I told you not to give me any money love

Amanda: I don't think i like

Nick: don't say something you can finish

Amanda: or what

Nick: don't you worry about it

Amanda: your are mean Nick Amaro

Nick: I know (he chuckled and leaned close to Amanda and whispered) I'm a tease too and so can you

Amanda: what are you talking about?

Nick: wearing that dress in public your really teasing me you know that

Amanda: okay 1 I like this dress and it was a ball 2nd your married and you always check me out

Nick: you make it sound bad

Amanda: alright I'm gonna explain this to you its okay to fantasize about other women and think about things you wouldn't think with your wife around but you don't actually go through with it

Nick: what makes you think I would go through with it

Amanda: I've had my share of guys which I regret and I know what you want you want to get into my pants

Nick: your not wearing pants

Amanda: your such a joker (she got up and walked to the bin and threw her rubbish in the bin Nick walked to the bin and threw his rubbish in the bin Amanda felt him behind her he came close to her ear)

Nick: and you're a tease (he chuckled and walked back to Amanda's car Amanda followed him and unlocked It they got in the car)

Amanda: you left your suit jacket at my apartment yesterday do you need it?

Nick: oh yea I was looking for it I thought I lost it

Amanda: I had it dry cleaned for you its hanging in my closet (she said as she stopped at a red light) and you are not paying for it and don't open your mouth

Nick stayed silent until they got to Amanda's building and parked the car and walked upstairs to Amanda's apartment. Amanda unlocked her door and walked in Nick walked in behind her and closed the door and locked it. he followed Amanda to her bedroom and was about to pull Nick's jacket when she felt herself being turned around.

Amanda: what are the hell are you doing (Nick cupped her face and pulled her into him and kissed her she placed her hands on his arms to push him away but he pushed her up against the wall making her gasp into his mouth, he lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist) Nick (she said against his lips)

Nick: yes?

Amanda: don't ruin my dress or I will kill you

Nick: you wont be wearing it for long (he unzipped her dress and pulled it off her arms) lift your leg (she lifted her leg off his waist and he took the dress off her and she did the same with the other leg he dropped the dress to the ground. Amanda pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it drop to the ground) thought you weren't interested

Amanda: you took my dress off and you can't start something you cannot finish

Nick: your so fucking perfect (he attacked her neck she tilted her head backwards against the wall and sighed her hands slipped down to his buttons and undid them one by one slowly) fuck Amanda just rip it off I have heaps of these things(he removed his hands and ripped his shirt open buttons flying everywhere he took it off throwing it to the ground and picked Amanda up and took her to the bed and laid her down on it getting on top of her after taking his pants and socks off and her heels off) how can you wear these things

Amanda: I'm special that way

Nick: yes you are (he kissed her lips again she ran her hands over his chest abs stomach and lightly scratched Nick's back) I want you

Amanda: I want you too

Nick: do i need anything?

Amanda: I had my ovaries clamped when I was 21

Nick: what why?

Amanda: I was irresponsible when I was younger and I didn't want to get pregnant

Nick: oh right

Amanda: its embarrassing

Nick: no its perfectly normal

They smiled at each other. she rolled them over and kissed him hungrily as well unclasped her bra and turned her around he took her right breast into his mouth while he played with her left on she moaned he took the other one in his mouth he kissed her mouth again she wrapped her arms around his neck he touched her bare skin he kissed her neck she let her arms drop on the bed he kissed her shoulder he took her breasts into his mouth again he kissed her stomach and dipped his tongue into her belly button he kissed her hip and sucked on the skin hoping to leave a mark his mark he pulled her underwear off and dropped them to the floor he looked Amanda all over to keep the memory of her body in his head. He kissed Amanda's left foot and made his way up until he was near her downstairs area he kissed her mound then he swept his hand over her entire area she closed her eyes he kissed her clit she gasped he licked her clit while kissing it she moaned softly he stuck 2 fingers inside her and kissed and licked her clit she moaned he moved his fingers in and out of her she moaned he kept going until he put her over the edge he went slower so she could ride out the orgasm he pulled his fingers out of her and his mouth he laid on the bed next to her she was breathing heavily.

Nick: Amanda are you okay?

Amanda: yea im okay

Nick looked at Amanda she had her eyes closed her hand on her stomach he laced his hand with her other hand she opened her eyes and looked at Nick then their hands she squeezed Nick's hand tighter he looked at their hands then Amanda he kissed her she kissed him back he got on top of her she laced her other hand with his he raised them above her head his tongue entered her mouth she met his with hers and they swirled them around each other's they pulled back to catch their breath Nick stayed on top of Amanda and kept their hands above her head. They looked at each other ready for the next step she nodded her head he let go of her hands he pulled his boxer to reveal his hardened cock she spread her legs ready for him he smiled at her he got between her legs and slid his dick inside her they both sighed he began to thrust slowly in and out of Amanda she moaned he kissed her she wrapped her legs around his waist she moaned into his mouth Nick went faster Amanda let go of his mouth she moaned he kissed her neck she moaned again from the sensation from Nick being inside her and from him kissing her.

Amanda: oh god this feels so good

Nick: you feel so good I love how wet you are for me

Amanda: I am too it feels big like this

Nick: maybe if I put your leg over my shoulder it will feel bigger

Amanda: oh yes do that

Nick put Amanda's right leg over his shoulder and thrust into him again

Amanda: oh god it feels so much bigger

Nick: it feels better like this

Amanda: if you go faster in this position you will make me cum

Nick: I plan to make you cum for me Amanda

Amanda: go faster then

Nick went faster Amanda moaned loudly making Nick nearly go over the edge before her she moaned again then she came he came a minute after they both riding out their sensational orgasms they fell onto the bed panting hard they both looked at the ceiling and smiled something that wasn't meant to happen happened and it felt so good while in thought they both fell asleep

So Amanda and Nick had sex after knowing each other for a week. What will happen the next morning when they wake up. Coming up next Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amanda woke up the next morning and stretched and felt something next to her she looked to her right and saw that familiar muscular body that she saw every day at the gym. She smiled and got out of her bed and put on a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra, she heard a voice behind her she smiled sweetly then turned around.

Amanda: morning how did you sleep?

Nick: I slept really good what about you?

Amanda: slept like a baby

Nick: I'm so glad I wore you out (he chuckled and got out of bed and put his boxers back on and walked up behind Amanda and wrapped his arms around her waist while she trying to put her gym shorts on he chuckled) need help?

Amanda: Nick I'm trying to get dressed here (she felt Nick's lips on her neck she sighed) your distracting me Detective

Nick: good

Amanda: come on we have to get you home and I have to go to the gym

Nick: you don't need to go to the gym your perfect

Amanda: you don't need to go to the gym either

Nick: I do to stay fit

Amanda: me too (they both chuckled) your buttons are everywhere way to make my apartment messy Amaro

Nick: I'll come over after shift and clean it

Amanda: no you don't you have your daughter to look after

Nick: she is in Florida with my mother

Amanda: your daughters lives in Florida?

Nick: no but my sister does

Amanda: sister? (she turned around and looked at Nick) I didn't know you had a sister

Nick: we don't talk she blames me for putting our father away

Amanda: why what happened?

Nick: we it's a long story and I need a few drinks before explaining it

Amanda: okay (she smiled and put on a black bralette and black shoes like her fluorescent green ones she tied her hair up) come on we will be late for work

Nick: I don't think I'll be able to stop staring at you

Amanda: that's kinda creepy

Nick: yea but if anyone says anything I'll tell them I am a cop and your my partner

Amanda: technically I'm Fin's partner

Nick: yea but outside your mine especially in the gym

Amanda: yes you are (she walked to the kitchen and grabbed her duffle bag with her spare clothes in Nick walked out behind her dressed and ready to go he grabbed his things) you ready

Nick: yes I am lets go

Amanda drove to Nicks house and he grabbed his things and they went to the gym together. They arrived at work dressed and ready for work. Liv was in court for Johnny Drake's hearing Fin was with her Captain Cragen and Munch were at a lunch that leaves Nick and Amanda on their own they kept sneaking glances at each other Amanda was working on the Rosemary Delaney Case when she got a message she checked it the message was from Khloe her daughter no one knew she had a daughter

K: hey mama

A: Khole how are you

K: good I miss you

A: I miss you too

K: I'm coming up to see you in 8 weeks

A: are your foster parents be okay with that

K: yes and I told them I want to live with you mama I haven't seen you for 1 year and a half you missed my 17th I don't want you to miss my 18th

A: I will have to see if it's okay first

K: it is I asked them and they said I can live with you please mama

A: okay but there is a lot of paper work to be done

K: okay I can get my foster parents to drive me up there next week and we can do it together

A: alright get off you phone in class

K: okay I love you mama

A: I love you too Khloe

Amanda: where is everyone? (she asked Nick)

Nick: Liv is in court with Noah's dad Fin is with her Cragen and Munch must be at lunch why

Amanda: no nothing it's just quiet

Nick: oh right

Amanda: hey Nick

Nick: yes

Amanda: do you regret last night

Nick: follow me (he got up and walked to the breakroom Amanda followed him and as soon as she was in the door Nick shut it and kissed her she kissed him back) Amanda I don't regret last night why do you

Amanda: no it's just (she sighed and walked to the table and sat down on a chair) maybe it shouldn't of happened Nick your married and I feel like a home wrecker

Nick: yes it was wrong but neither of us stopped one another and we didn't want to stop I just needed you last night cause u were in that fucking dress and I just wanted to feel like someone was with me again

Amanda: well we both know it can't happen again

Nick: it won't happen again

Amanda: you are getting angry at me you're the one who fucked me

Nick: you didn't stop me

Amanda: i just wanted to feel what sex was like not having it for 7 and a half years and I guess I chose the wrong person to do it with

Nick: don't you say that I was glad you chose me you know why

Amanda: why?

Nick: cause I treated you right Amanda I know you have a bad past I can tell so be glad I had sex with you not just a random guy you don't know

Amanda: you know nothing about me Nick so you can't say you were glad you have sex with me and if I'm quite honest your still a stranger to me I don't know you well enough how do I know you are a married man I know you told me but that ring could be a hoax and you just say your married to have sex with women

Nick: how dare you say that shit to me of course I'm fucking married I have a 6 year old daughter with my wife and I know I am a stranger to you but you have known me for a week just be glad it was with me not a guy you just met in a bar

Amanda: I'm glad I had sex with you is that what you want to hear

Nick: yes that is what I want to hear (he grabbed Amanda and pushed her against the wall roughly making her gasp) you are so fucking stubborn for a Atlanta girl

Amanda: I'm not a fucking girl I'm a woman you asshole

Nick: and you got a dirty mouth (he kissed her roughly she kissed him back just as rough) I wanna see you tonight

Amanda: I have plans tonight

Nick: cancel them

Amanda: I can't and I won't (she pushed Nick away and walked out of the break room Nick sat on the chair thinking in his head I just fucking met this woman and she is already driving me crazy and yes it's wrong to think about Amanda Especially have sex with her Amanda Rollins you are driving me crazy)

Nick walked back out into the squad room and sat at his desk and started his work. Amanda chuckled and thought to herself game on Nick Amaro.

Did you all like Amanda's guest she will be coming in chapter 6. Amanda found out Nick has a sister and that they don't talk. Plus Nick's mother is in L.A with his daughter will Amanda meet his family. Plus Nick finds out Amanda has a daughter. you will find out Amanda's past and why Nick put his father in jail in chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

8 weeks later Amanda was still teasing Nick they hadn't had sex for 8 weeks and if he wanted to she was going to make him beg. While Amanda was out on her lunch break with Nick Fin and Olivia a young girl came in and looked around the squad room for her mother an officer spoke to her

Officer 1: hello Ma'am

Khloe: good after officer is Amanda Rollins in please

Officer 1: she actually is out on her lunch break right now

Khloe: oh okay can I please wait for her

Captain Cragen came out of his office and walked to the young girl she turned to him she looked like Amanda

Captain Cragen: I heard you were looking for Amanda Rollins

Khloe: yeah I am but she isn't here

Captain Cragen: I can get her in if you like

Khloe: that's alright would I be able to wait here for her please

Captain Cragen: yeah sure you can wait in my office

Khloe: thank you

They sat in the office for a while talking about Amanda and how well she is Khloe saw Amanda walk back in with 3 other people an officer was talking to Amanda she smiled at him Khloe walked to the door and opened it

Khloe: mama

Amanda looked up and saw her daughter Khloe ran to Amanda and hugged her Amanda hugged her back they stayed like that for a while until Amanda pulled away

Amanda: what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow

Khloe: I just wanted to come see you Jenny and Mark know I'm here they dropped me off

Amanda: okay how long have you been here

Khloe: half an hour

Amanda: what you should've called me I would've come back in

Khloe: nah I didn't want to interrupt

Amanda looked at her squad members they looked around didn't even know what to say Amanda turned to her squad properly

Amanda: guys this is Khloe my daughter

Nick: daughter?

Khloe: hello I'm Khloe Rollins (she held her hand out) and you are?

Nick: Detective Nick Amaro (he shook Khloe's hand and looked at Amanda)

Khloe: nice to meet you Detective Amaro

Olivia: I'm Detective Olivia Benson

Khloe: nice to meet you Detective Benson (they shook hands and she moved to Fin)

Fin: I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola

Khloe: nice to meet you Detective Tutuola is that how I say it?

Fin: yes it is (they shook hands and she ended up in front of John Munch)

Khloe: hello

John: hello I'm sergeant John Munch nice to meet you

Khloe: nice to meet you too Sergeant Munch (they shooks hands and she moved back next to Amanda

Olivia: she looks like you

Khloe: I know us Rollins women as gorgeous as hell

Fin: well it is nice to meet you Khloe is that with a K or C

Khloe: K

Olivia: like the Kardashian sort of way

Khloe: yep

Nick's phone rang he excused himself Amanda walked to her desk and sat down Khloe sat next to her desk she picked up the photo with her and Amanda in it

Khloe: how old was I

Amanda: 14 we went to the pools and you liked this one boy and was so shy

Khloe: I was not

Amanda: yeah you were you were all like mama I like that boy

Khloe: no way

Amanda: way

Khloe: so have you got a boyfriend yet?

Amanda stopped what she was doing and looked at Khloe

Khloe: have you?

Amanda: no Khloe my job is far too important plus I don't have time

Khloe: you may think you don't have time or you think it is too important to have a boyfriend but just letting you know there Is a perfect man for you what about that Cuban guy that left

Amanda: Nick (Khloe nodded) he is married and unavailable

Khloe: so his wife don't have to know

Amanda: Khloe I don't go after married men I have in the past never again

Khloe: yeah mama I know but he is good looking for you

Amanda: Khloe i'm not a home wrecker

Khloe: I know your not mama

Amanda: can we get off this topic

Khloe: alright (she looked at her phone and giggled)

Amanda: what are you giggling about?

Khloe: oh nothing

Amanda: Khloe

Khloe: i have a boyfriend and he was sending me jokes

Amanda: really what is your boyfriends name

Khloe: Ryan Harris

Amanda: got a photo

Khloe: yes here (she showed Amanda a photo) he is hot right

Amanda: yeah if you are into the popular guys

Khloe: he is popular i hang out with him and my friends Emma Hanna and Arianna

Amanda: oh good do they have boyfriends

Khloe: Arianna does his name is Ben but Hanna and Emma no

Amanda: okay so where are you staying tonight

Khloe: Emma's house I have been going to school here for 3 months

Amanda: you have been in New York for that amount of time and you didn't tell me why didn't mark and Jenny tell me

Khloe: I don't know mama ring them and ask them and I can make my own decisions

Amanda: Khloe you are only 17

Khloe: I am not a kid anymore and I would appreciate if you didn't treat me as one

Amanda: I'm not treating you like a kid

Khloe: yeah you are

Amanda: no I am not

Khloe: I know your not mama I'm sorry

Amanda: its okay honey

Khloe: so about that Cuban guy

Amanda: first of all he is Spanish and 2nd Khloe I don't want to talk about him

Khloe: why? are you two fighting?

Amanda: it's complicated

Khloe: oh my god you two had sex

Amanda: Khloe keep your voice down

Khloe: sorry so did you? (she leaned closer to Amanda)

Amanda: it was one night and I know it shouldn't of happened but

Khloe: oh my god you got it bad is that why you aren't talking?

Amanda: we are talking but only about cases and we see each other at the gym everyday

Khloe: how is his body?

Amanda: I'm not talking to you about this

Khloe: alright so does he have any kids

Amanda: yea a 6 year old daughter she lives in Florida with his mother

Khloe: wow really?

Amanda: yea really

Khloe: Detective Amaro is coming over here

Amanda: very funny

Nick: hey Amanda

Amanda: hey Nick what's up (she looked up and saw Nick standing next to her)

Nick: I'm going out for drinks after work you wanna join me (Amanda knew it wasn't a questions which means she had no choice but to say)

Amanda: sure

Khloe: that is my que to leave my boyfriend is here

Amanda: alright darling (she stood up and hugged Khloe she hugged Amanda back Nick had gone back to his desk) love you

Khloe: love you too mama bye everyone nice to meet you

Nick Olivia Cragen Fin Munch: bye Khloe see you around

Khloe had walked out and Amanda decided to call Jenny and talk about some things.

Jenny: this is Jenny Carmichael speaking

Amanda: hello Jenny this is Amanda Rollins how are you

Jenny: oh hey Amanda I'm good how are you

Amanda: good thank you I was just wondering why you didn't tell me Khloe has been in New York for 3 months

Jenny: Marks mother has cancer so we had to go to England to look after her

Amanda: oh I'm sorry

Jenny: yea its hard but we are thinking about the positives and besides I told Khloe to come see you I didn't think she would wait 3 months

Amanda: i was thinking the same thing

Jenny: she called me 8 weeks ago and asked for your work address and I said it was good she was going to see her mother after a year and a half and she wanted to spend her 18th with you

Amanda: yea I just would of appreciated a call that's all

Jenny: I'm sorry Amanda I truly am

Amanda: no that's okay you had your mother in law to care for and it would of made you forget to call

Jenny: yea it I forget a lot of things

Amanda: me too (both women laughed) well that's all I wanted to talk to you about I better get back to work and let you go

Jenny: thank you Amanda I appreciated the call have a nice day

Amanda: you too Jenny (she hung up the phone and locked it she leaned back in her chair and sighed)

Olivia: you okay Amanda?

Amanda: yea I'm okay

Olivia: I clock off at 6 do you wanna get a drink

Amanda: sure Nick can come too and Fin

Fin: I have plans tonight with Ken

Amanda: oh yea how is he after his accident?

Fin: sore but okay

Amanda: Captain what about you

Captain Cragen: meeting Eileen tonight

Olivia: ooh la la (Amanda laughed and look at Liv)

Captain Cragen: I'm meeting her for an early dinner which is (he checked his watch it was 5:00) now I better go bye guys

Amanda: yea I have to book an appointment for child health and services

Captain Cragen: Amanda you have the weekend off book it on Sunday night

Amanda: yea maybe I will do that thank you Captain

Captain Cragen: goodnight Rollins and to the both of you

Olivia: goodnight Captain

Nick: goodnight Captain (Captain Cragen walked out and Amanda Olivia Nick and Fin all did what they needed to do)

When it hit 6pm Amanda closed everything up and logged off her computer Nick and Olivia did the same thing too Fin had already left. They walked downstairs to Amanda's car.

Amanda: I am in need for so many drinks tonight

Olivia: yea me too I might drive your car with you

Nick: yea me too then Liv can drop me back off

Amanda: cool

Olivia: hey guys remember Rosemary Delaney

Nick: yea that was Amanda's case

Amanda: what happened?

Olivia: Lucy just texted me Rosemary Delaney was found dead in Grand Central Park

Amanda: what? I thought she was safe and no one could get to her and she couldn't get out I need to go to the crime scene (she got into her car)

Olivia: lets go with her

Nick: yea lets go (they both got into Amanda's car and she drove to the scene. Amanda got out of the car and walked into the park and showed her badge she walked to where Rosemary laid under a tarp)

Amanda: Melinda what is her cause of death?

Warner: she was strangled raped and was forced to take Amphetamines

Amanda: do you know how long she has been here?

Warner: I won't know until I have done the autopsy which will be done by Monday

Amanda: do you know what happened how she got here

Warner: she was definitely kidnapped because the nurses didn't see her leave or anyone come in and you can see finger scrapes on the dirt she struggled for a long time

Amanda: can you give me the report on Monday

Warner: Olivia told me this was your case I'm very sorry Amanda

Amanda: I am too

Mrs Delaney: you (Amanda turned to see Rosemary's parents walking towards her Melinda had already walked away)

Mrs Delaney: you told me my daughter was safe you told me no one could ever hurt her again

Amanda: I'm very sorry

Mrs Delaney: my daughter is dead and its all thanks to you (she pushed Amanda her husband had to hold her back)

Mr Delaney: detective Rollins didn't know this was going to happen

Amanda: I really didn't Mrs Delaney I'm so sorry for your loss

Mrs Delaney: do you know what happened to my baby?

Amanda: she was strangled raped and was forced to take Amphetamines

Mr Delaney: thank you Detective (Amanda walked to where Nick was standing he hugged her and she hugged him back they walked back to the car and Nick drove them to Mulligans a very popular bar in the middle of Manhattan it was especially popular to cops. Bobby was the owner and knew SVU very well and he gave them discounts, they ordered their drinks and they sat at a booth)

Olivia: Amanda what's wrong

Amanda: Seeing Rosemary on the ground like that makes me think about my past

Olivia: Cragen told us you had a bad past do you want to tell us

Amanda: I'm afraid

Olivia: for what?

Amanda: that you will disown me

Nick: Amanda we would never disown you okay you are our family

Olivia: you started being our family the first time you stepped into the squad room

Amanda: thank you guys that means a lot I have never had anyone care for me as much as you guys do

Nick: we love you that's why

Amanda: okay (she took a deep breath) I will tell you about my past (she took another breath) okay well I was working for the APD which you may already know (Nick and Olivia nodded their heads) I was out at a conference one night and my old Chief asked me to go have a couple drinks with him so I did and he dropped me back to my hotel room and when I went inside he pushed his way in and locked the door, I told him to get out but he told me I was beautiful and that I wanted it so he pushed me on the bed and ripped my clothes off he bit me, slapped me and banged my head against the head board I tried to make him stop but he said "Amanda you know I don't take no for an answer" then he chocked me and I blacked out then he raped me while I was unconscious and I made it seem like everything was okay until the whole department was coming at me with comments and touching me so I knew I had to get out after 7 years so I came here to hopefully have a better chance at life and I know I have only been in New York for 2 months but I really feel this is my new chance to start my life again

Amanda was crying Nick pulled her into him and Olivia came over and hugged Amanda too.

Amanda: that's not all (she sniffled) I have to tell you about Khloe (she took one more breath until she spoke) I had Khloe when I was 18 I didn't plan to have a baby but my ex he told me to give it up for adoption and when I said I wasn't he hit me threw me against the wall he was into drugs and the gang BX9. he wanted a boy not a girl. he just packed his things and left Khloe lived with me until I joined the force then I gave her to a family that would love her she has been with them for 9 years I tried to see her every year but I missed some of her birthday's and Christmases I tried so hard for her not to find out and I don't think she even knows. Oscar Patton and Parker were coming after me because I didn't give Khloe up and I was so scared so I left Khloe with Jenny and Mark without anyone knowing I had left Khloe in Atlanta along with everything else what kind of mother does that

Olivia: the kind of mother who wants her child to be safe Amanda you may not think you did the right thing but you did you left her with a good family who knows what would of happened if Oscar had Khloe she could be a prostitute into drugs drinking or worse she could be dead Amanda if I was you I would of done the same thing

Amanda: yea I know thanks Liv

Olivia: your welcome if Oscar comes near you I will personally kill him

Amanda: or me he took everything away from me he killed my mother my father my brother and my sister he killed them because they didn't tell him where I was and he also threatened my best friend but she moved to New York that's where Khloe is staying and I'm afraid to talk to her or see her because she might disown me

Nick: Amanda she is probably worried about you did she make It did she not if I was your best friend I would want to know if you're okay

Amanda: I know the address I will go tomorrow

Nick: now you have said your past I will tell you why I put my father in jail

Amanda: okay (Olivia moved back to her side of the booth and Amanda sat up and waited for Nick to tell her) take your time

Nick: my dad was engaged to a 23 year old woman and her name is Gabriella so they were at their engagement party and my dad saw Gabriella dancing with her friend Andre and Gabriella saw my dad was pissed my mother my sister and daughter were there so when Gabriella and Andre went downstairs he followed them and beat Andre and Gabriella he tired to pin it on Andre but I knew and the judge knew he had the motive and Gabriella told the judge she didn't want to press charges anymore and that I just wanted my dad in jail but the judge didn't accept her plea and he went to jail for 3 years he got out last year and my sister told me she didn't want to be my sister anymore and that I didn't like my dad and its true I hate my dad my mother should of never paid for his bail and now he lives with my mother and Gabriella lives there too they are now married my dad used to beat me and my mother and when I got in trouble she took the beating for me I stood shocked as my mother got broken bones cuts bruises and I hated that I couldn't help her so I bring my daughter up the right way so I don't end up like my dad

Amanda: Nick I am so sorry you had to go through that if your dad ever wants to speak to you he has to go through me

Nick: thankyou Amanda you always say the right things

Amanda: I'm special that way (the three of them laughed and Amanda had a few more drinks and was tipsy but not hammered but still enough to have a hangover in the morning) home time

Olivia: you have had enough Amanda

Amanda: no I haven't one more (she walked to the bar and drunk out of the nozzle)

Olivia: Amanda (she ran to Amanda and pulled her away and took her outside)

Amanda: I love you New York City (she shouted and giggled Olivia got her into the back seat and buckled her up Nick got in the passenger side and Olivia got in the driver side) home time (she slurred)

Nick: yes and to bed

Amanda: you gonna take me to bed Amaro (she sniggered)

Nick: no Liv is

Amanda: alright Livvy (she fell asleep in the car and woke up when she got to her apartment) where is Nick?

Olivia: went home remember?

Amanda: oh yea (she got out of her car and threw up in the gutter) I feel sick

Olivia: lets get you upstairs (she walked Amanda upstairs and took her to the bedroom and laid her down then she went and got a bucket and bottle of water) drink up Amanda

Amanda: I am never drinking again (she said as she took a sip of water)

Olivia: you always say that

Amanda: I cant live without my alcohol I will marry it

Olivia: you can try to go to sleep Amanda (Amanda laid back down on the bed and fell asleep straight away Olivia walked to the lounge room and fell asleep on the couch)

So Amanda and Khloe see each other after 1 year. Nick and Amanda told each other their pasts and Amanda got drunk. How will she feel in the morning. Amanda will be seeing her best friend in Chapter 7 stay tuned


	7. Chapter 7

When Amanda woke up the next morning she had a hangover she got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen. When Amanda got there she couldn't see Olivia but she did see a note next to 3 Tylenol coffee and toast. She picked up the note and read it.

 _Olivia: hey Amanda sorry i had to leave Noah was feeling sick and wanted me so I made breakfast and left Tylenol there for you see you Monday_

Amanda thought that was nice of Olivia to make her breakfast and leave a note. She ate the toast took the Tylenol and drank the coffee then she went for a shower. She felt better when she got under the warm water but 100% yet. She got out of the shower and dried herself then put on a dark purple lace bra and matching panties, then she put on a pair of black Nike Power Legend Classic Training Pants a dark purple Nike Pro Classic Padded Graphic Bra and a pair of Nike socks and a black pair of Nike Juvenate Txt Casual Running Shoes. She tied her hair up and grabbed a spare change of clothes, her bottle, keys, phone, gun ad badge. She left her apartment and locked it then she walked downstairs and got in her car and drove to the gym. When she got there she automatically saw Nick's car she got out and walked inside.

Nick: hey gym partner how you feeling?

Amanda: I am still a little hung over Olivia made me breakfast and left me coffee and 3 Tylenol

Nick: where did she go?

Amanda: Noah wasn't feeling well and he wanted his mother and I'm fine so you can take that concerned look off your face

Nick: I'm even more concerned you drove here

Amanda: Nick seriously I'm fine okay its sweet your looking out for me

Nick: hey Amanda

Amanda: yea? (she said after she set the mode on the treadmill)

Nick: I just wanted to thank you again for last night

Amanda: what about last night?

Nick: for listening and cheering me up after

Amanda: oh your welcome anyway I should be thanking you and Liv for listening and telling me the things I needed to hear

Nick: as I said your family and uh (he came close to Amanda and whispered) if Liv wasn't there I would cheered you up in my own way (Amanda looked at Nick he was so close to her) I can still even cheer you up in the showers if you let me cheer you up

Amanda: in what way?

Nick: by fucking you I've missed you Amanda (he reached over and stopped the treadmill and pulled Amanda off it) Amanda I think I'm in love with you I know its wrong cause I'm married but I'm going to divorce Maria for you Amanda you tease me too much and its sexually frustrating that I can't touch you like I did at your apartment 8 weeks ago when you called my name and begged me to fuck you now I am begging you if you don't feel the same then I will back off

Amanda: I've missed you so much Nick I want you to touch me like you did at my apartment 8 weeks ago I want it now and I love you too

Nick: Fuck Amanda I want you so fucking bad

Amanda: I want you to push me against the wall and fuck me from behind

Those words that came out of Amanda's mouth made Nick's heart beat. He took their stuff to a secluded shower area and he pushed Amanda against the wall she moaned. He kissed her lips and put his hands on the wall either side of her she held his waist and pulled him into her he groaned into her mouth. She untied his shorts and pushed them down along with his boxers. She pushed him back and kneeled down in front of him and wrapped her hand around his erection and looked at him she smiled at him then she put him in her mouth he had to balance himself again. She licked his pre cum then moved her hand up and down his erection and then bopped her head up and down. Nick pulled her up and kissed her he lifted her top over her head and then they took off their shoes and socks. Nick pulled her pants down and her panties he kneeled in front of her and lifted her leg over his shoulder and took her into his mouth. Amanda moaned and laid her head against the wall and held onto Nick's shoulders.

Amanda: Nick I want to cum with you (she said during moans and deep breaths Nick stood up and wrapped her leg around his waist and entered her they both groaned.) oh fuck

Nick: I love you (he said to Amanda as he began thrusting into her she kissed his neck and his lips. she moaned and leaned her head against the wall) Amanda you nearly there

Amanda: yes Nick fuck I'm almost there fuck (she moaned again and laid her head in the crook of Nicks neck and then she went over the edge) oh fuck I love you (then Nick went over the edge and when they were finished they were both breathing heavily) that was

Nick: amazing?

Amanda: yea that (they both chuckled and Nick put her leg down and stepped back) I need a shower after that

Nick: me to

Amanda: separately (she chuckled and walked to the shower turned it on and stepped under it) what are you doing today?

Nick: I was thinking about going to see Zara in L.A

Amanda: she would love that

Nick: I miss her that's for sure what about you what are you doing today

Amanda: I have to go see Khloe and Isabella

Nick: oh yea I forgot you want me to go with you (Amanda turned the shower off and dried herself and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple long sleeve shirt)

Amanda: this is something I have to do on my own go to L.A and send time with your daughter

Nick: you will be fine Amanda

Amanda: I know It's just been nearly 9 years since I saw my best friend and I know we talked about it last night but I can't help but worry

Nick: listen to me you are going to be okay alright

Amanda: yea I know

Nick: good girl (he kissed Amanda's head) I have to go

Amanda: when do you come back?

Nick: 2 weeks

Amanda: alright have fun

Nick: I'll miss you

Amanda: me too

Nick: walk you out

Amanda: lets go (they walked out of the gym and said their goodbyes and got in their own cars while Nick went one way Amanda went another. She dialled Khloe's number and waited for her to pick up)

Khloe: hey mom

Amanda: hey sweetheart how are you?

Khloe: I'm good and you?

Amanda: had better days

Khloe: why what's wrong?

Amanda: had a few too many last night that's all

Khloe: I will make sure you don't drink too much at my party

Amanda: yea aha hey Khloe the reason I called was to get Isabella's address

Khloe: oh right its 213 Victoria street number 32 should I tell Bella your coming

Amanda: thanks and no I'm going to surprise her

Khloe: oh right see you when you get here love you

Amanda: love you too baby (she hung up the phone and put in the address to Isabella's house into her phone and followed it to the front of this beautiful single story house with a beautiful bird water feature on the lawn and flowers around it. Amanda got out of the car and walked to the front door and knocked.)

Emma: you must be Amanda

Amanda: yes I am you must be Emma

Emma: I am come in mom is just feeding the dog (Amanda stepped in and Emma closed the door and locked it) I have heard good things about you

Amanda: Khloe told me she has been stayin with you

Emma: yea she has

Amanda: thank you for having her

Khloe: there are those mother instincts I told you about

Emma: my mom has them as well but they are our mothers

Amanda: have you started planning your birthday yet

Khloe: yes let me go get it from my room (she ran to her room)

Amanda: I've never seen her this excited since I got a bike for her 5th birthday she wouldn't get off it all day until I had to get her off

Isabella: Emma was the exact same (Amanda and Emma looked up and saw Isabella leaning against the door frame) hey Amanda

Amanda: hey Bella

Isabella: come here you dork (she laughed Amanda walked to her and Isabella hugged Amanda) I've missed you

Amanda: I missed you too Bells I was meant to call but I figured you wouldn't want to speak to me

Isabella: Amanda your my best friend of course I would of spoken to you we didn't exactly part well when we last saw each other

Amanda: I didn't want you to get killed like my family did

Isabella: all of them?

Amanda: yep mama pop Kimberly and Zack all killed all because of me I should of just given myself up

Emma: its not your fault Amanda you had to do what you thought was right

Isabella: she overheard me talking to a private investigator but she didn't know and I didn't know your folks were killed

Amanda: please don't tell Khloe I want to be the one to tell her if I can without breaking down

Khloe: tell me what without breaking down (Amanda and the others turned to the voice that was entering the lounge room carrying a folder and invitations) what is going on here mama?

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. Nick and Amanda expressed their feelings for each other what will happen when Khloe finds out what happened in Amanda's life will she be there for her mother or will she hate her mother. Stay tuned for chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda: Khloe

Khloe: no I demand to know what the hell is going on

Amanda: okay sit down (Khloe placed her folders on the table and sat down on the couch and Amanda sat next to her) honey what I am about to tell you might affect what you and I have

Khloe: what do you mean affect it?

Amanda: Khloe I gave you to Jenny and Mark when you were 6 years old

Khloe: you what?

Amanda: I had to

Khloe: you had to or you wanted to

Amanda: I had to I wanted to protect you from some very bad people

Khloe: who were you trying to protect me from?

Amanda: your father Khloe your father was coming back for you he was going to take you away from me and I couldn't have that so I gave you to Jenny and Mark and they gave you the life I couldn't

Khloe: I could of helped you

Amanda: no Khloe you couldn't of even If I did keep you I wouldn't of been able to protect you and I didn't want you to end up like my family did

Khloe: what happened to your family?

Amanda: they were killed by your father my old chief and someone I owed money too

Khloe: but how come I always knew you were my mother if you gave me away

Amanda: Jenny and Mark told you everyday that I love you and always will I tried to make it to your birthday/Christmas and thanksgiving when I thought I was in the clear I was coming to Georgia to get you back and when I saw you walk into the squad room I knew we were supposed to be together again Khloe your my baby and I am so sorry I left you

Khloe: did dad hurt you mama?

Amanda: yes baby yes he did he did things to me that I cannot explain without breaking down

Khloe: I want to know what he did to you please I wont judge, you are my mother my blood and I love you very much please mama (she took Amanda's hand in hers and looked into the blue eyes that were the same as hers)

Amanda: your father was kind at first we were so in love

Isabella: those were the good days and all of us went to the park everyday and hung out after school

Amanda: they were

 _Flashback:  
Amanda: oh Oscar its so beautiful (she opened a box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace) _

_Oscar: no Amanda you are the one who is beautiful_

 _Amanda: I love you so much babe_

 _Oscar: I love you more sweetheart (they kissed passionately) lets go get that ice cream we both wanted_

 _Amanda: more like I wanted it_

 _Oscar: and you know I always help you eat it_

 _Amanda: that you do (she laughed, Oscar wrapped his arm around her neck and they walked into the night)_

Back to reality

Amanda: no one or nothing could separate us boy was I so wrong

Khloe: why

Amanda: when I was 17 I was pregnant with out I had you on at first your father was excited he spent all his time with you then when you turned 1 he told me to give you up for adoption and I was shocked that he would ask me to do that so I of course said no and that's when he became violent

Khloe: how mama?

Amanda: he hit me said bad words to me and he raped me and when I was telling Nick Olivia Fin and John I left this bit out and I was only going to tell you

Khloe: tell me what?

Amanda: you were going to be a sister but I lost the baby when I was 3 months along you were going to have a brother and I never told your father and my internal injuries is what killed him

Khloe: so my father killed my brother

Amanda: yea he did

Khloe: mama I am so sorry for what he did to you if I knew he was coming back for me I would of just gone with him even if it meant tearing us apart

Amanda: I was never going to let him do that

Khloe: mama It's my fault your family is dead I should of gone with them

Amanda: okay let me get this through your head it's my fault my family is dead not yours and if I could change what happened I would even if it meant me dying for my family and knowing that they were safe

Isabella: Amanda who knows what would of happened even if he killed you Amanda you can't change the past I know you want to but it can't be undone and I would of died for you

Amanda: no if anyone deserved to die it was me and don't give me this bullshit of saying I deserved and it's not your fault (she got up and was now yelling) I know I made bad decisions and I regret them but I am a big girl I do not need any pity people who pity me are worthless and I don't need worthless people in my life (she growled she grabbed her things and walked out of Isabella's house and slammed the door she walked to her car and got in it and drove to the local park and sat by the lake and just let the thoughts run through her head and out)

Flashback:

Amanda was at her apartment in Georgia eating dinner when her phone rang she looked at the caller ID and didn't recognise the number she thought it was the victim of the case she was working on so when she answered the voice on the other end was the last voice she wanted to hear.

Amanda: Oscar how did you get my number

Oscar: oh Amanda darling I have my ways now you listen to me you will give me my daughter

Amanda: I will not give you our daughter you never wanted her so why now

Oscar: she can make me a lot of money

Amanda: you are an animal my daughter is not going to be one of your sluts

Oscar: shut your mouth you bitch I deserve our daughter more than you

Amanda: Khloe doesn't remember you and even if she did there is no way you will be seeing her

Oscar: I will get my daughter one way or another so you better watch your back

Amanda: go to hell

Oscar: I will meet you there (he hung up the phone and Amanda dialled her mothers home phone)

Bedelia: hello?

Amanda: mama

Bedelia: Amanda whats wrong?

Amanda: Oscar might come over to ask where I am don't tell him or tell him where Khloe is

Bedelia: you are worrying me

Amanda: just don't tell him (Amanda heard a knock at her mothers door) don't answer the door im on my way

Bedelia: Zack don't answer the door (but it was too late as soon as the door opened shots were being fired Zack ran upstairs to hide where no one would find him) Oscar what are you doing here

Oscar: give me my daughter

Bedelia: go to hell (then a shot went and Bedelia was dead then Kimberly was killed then Amanda's dad and then Amanda heard yelling she hung up her phoned the police and they told her to stay in her apartment but she didn't listen and she went to her mother's house and they arrested her and took her back to her apartment and stayed there keeping an eye on the apartment for 2 weeks until Amanda's house was sold and the money went to Amanda. She wasn't allowed to go to the funeral just in case Oscar came for her. Amanda thought Zack was dead she didn't know he was coming back for her)

Flashback number 2

Khloe: mama where are we going? (6 year old Khloe said)

Amanda: you are going to stay with some family friends tonight

Khloe: and you?

Amanda: baby (she kneeled down in front of Khloe) you are going to be living with Jenny and Mark Carmichael mama is hiding from someone

Khloe: like hide and seek?

Amanda: yes hide and seek but it's a very long game of hide and seek

Khloe: so no one can find you?

Amanda: yes darling now lets go get some ice cream then I will drop you off

Khloe: mama will you come back for me

Amanda: I will come visit you

Khloe: promise?

Amanda: I promise

Back to reality, As Amanda sat by the lake she listened to the sound of the birds and the busy street. She heard a noise behind her that made her turn around.

Isabella: I thought I might find you here especially in this area

Amanda: this was mine and your spot originally

Isabella: we always came here just to get away even if it wasn't that far

Amanda: I come here every day on my lunch break

Isabella: Amanda (she sat next to Amanda and looked at her she was fidgeting with her hands and her head was looking straight ahead) I am going to talk and you are going to listen

Amanda: I don't regret a word I said

Isabella: Amanda shut up and listen you are so stubborn

Amanda: I

Isabella: I will tape your mouth shut if I have to (when Amanda stayed quiet Isabella went on) Amanda its not your fault your family is dead and you can think otherwise but you are not to blame I don't blame you when I had the gun against my head I feared for my life Emma was hiding in the attic and what made Oscar run out was my neighbour came in and shot him in the arm my neighbour saved my life, Amanda I didn't want to believe your family was shot but when I got a phone call from the police for some inquires and they told me out of confidence that they only found three people in your house

Amanda: what are you saying?

Isabella: Amanda your brother is alive and I know where he is

So Amanda told Khloe and she was sad for her mother. Amanda found out her brother is alive. You will know where he is in the next chapter stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda looked back to the lake with wide eyes and her mind went blank thinking that this isn't true she was told her whole family was dead, where has her brother been for the past 10 years why didn't he look for her.

Isabella: Amanda?

Amanda: this…it cant be I was told my whole family was dead

Isabella: Amanda the person who told you this was a bad man he was working with Oscar Chief Patton was his name I think

Amanda: Chief Patton told this person to call me and tell me my family is dead how could I not see that

Isabella: you couldn't of seen it coming

Amanda: I'm such an idiot (she covered her mouth and started crying Isabella pulled her into her and hugged her) Bella I need to see my brother

Isabella: lets sit here so you can calm down then we will go

They sat there for another 10 minutes until Isabella walked Amanda to her car and they got in it. Isabella gave her the directions to where Zack works which was at a lawyers office which was 10 minutes away from the precinct.

Isabella: this is it (they pulled up out in front of the lawyers office and got out of the car Isabella walked to Amanda) you ready to do this

Amanda: I'm scared Bella what will happen when me and my only family member come face to face

Isabella: I will stay with you (she rubbed Amanda's arm to comfort her then Amanda nodded her head they walked upstairs to the foyer) this way I know the way (they walked until they were in front of an office) this is your brothers office and I will ask you one more time are you sure you can do this

Amanda: I don't think I can (she walked out of the building and breathed deeply Isabella walked out behind her) I can't do it Bella I just can't

Isabella: that is understanding I'm sorry it's too soon

Amanda: not it's just after all these years I cant face the fact my brother is alive

Zack: Bella?

Isabella: Zack (she hugged him he hugged her back) its been a long time

Zack: 3 years

Isabella: yea I was meaning to come see you but I have been busy at work and I just had someone come back into my life

Zack: a boyfriend?

Isabella: no actually my best friend

Zack: what best friend (he looked over Isabella's shoulder at the blonde woman standing next to her he thought he recognised her and he never forgets a face when he see's one) sis is that you?

Amanda: hey big bro… (she didn't get time to finish her sentence when she was pulled into Zack's arms she hesitated then hugged him back)

Zack: oh god Amanda I thought you were dead oh god (he was crying Amanda was crying too they just stood there and held each other) what happened where were you?

Amanda: I had to move away from all the hurt in Georgia I was in witness protection for 3 years and I thought you were dead I got a call from someone and he told all four of you were dead how did you get out?

Zack: I was hiding in mine and your spot

Amanda: in the basement

Zack: yea I was so scared Amanda when I got out to check if Oscar and the others had left and I saw mama pop and kim on the ground dead I called the cops

Amanda: I was at our house about to come in and they arrested me

Zack: Amanda with Oscar out there why would you risk your life

Amanda: it should have been me god damn it I should have been the one who was killed

Zack: Amanda this wasn't your fault you are not to blame

Isabella: I tried to tell her that so did Khloe and Emma

Zack: Khloe?

Amanda: I got her back turns out she was staying with Bella

Zack: gee she must look like you

Amanda: she has your temper big brother

Zack: me have a temper (he started laughing) no really?

Amanda: yea really

Zack: I'd love to meet her

Amanda: you can meet her now if you are free

Zack: yea I'm free let's go (they all walked to Amanda's car and got in it and drove them back to Isabella's house and walked inside) so Amanda anyone special in your life

Amanda: wouldn't you like to know (she giggled)

Zack: yea cause if he hurts you he will know about it

Amanda: always the protective one

Zack: Its cause I love ya baby sis

Amanda: I love you too

Khloe: mama thank god (She ran to Amanda and hugged her) I was scared

Amanda: I'm okay baby Khloe (Khloe looked up at her) this is your uncle

Khloe: you told me your family died

Amanda: yes I got a fake call and he was hiding

Khloe: so you mean I have an uncle?

Zack: come here (Khloe hugged her uncle he hugged her back) you are exactly like your mother

Khloe: and I have a temper like you

Zack: your mother told me that

Amanda: Khloe do you want to show Zack and I your folder for your 18th birthday

Zack: oh god I remember your 18th like it was yesterday (he looked at his sister she knew it was about her)

Amanda: oh god here we go

Zack: oh Khloe your mother back in the day

Amanda: you are saying like it was a long time ago

Isabella: it was Amanda and you were so funny

Zack your mother got so drunk on her 18th that she ran outside in her bra and panties and gave the street lamp a lap dance (Isabella and Zack laughed) and our mother had to pry her off and she took Amanda inside and she started making out with Bella and then ran upstairs and started yelling out the bedroom window it took a lot of time to calm her down she was laughing and I was so drunk I got it on video (he started laughing)

Amanda: I thought I told you to get rid of that

Zack: I did I gave it to Bella

Amanda: Bella

Isabella: its memories Amanda you did the same thing on my 18th and your 21st

Amanda: I can still hold my alcohol we should go drinking one night

Zack: yea we should but first we have a 18th to prepare (Emma, Isabella, Zack, Khloe and Amanda sat on the floor and started preparing things for Khloe's 18th that was in one week.)

Khloe: this will be the best party ever

Sorry if this chapter was but short but the next chapter will be longer. Amanda and Zack reunite and Khloe see's her uncle for the first time. Some guests will be coming into the story, Khloe's birthday party will be in the next chapter stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

1 week later it was the night of Khloe's birthday. Melinda called Amanda about Rosemary Delaney's death and she was killed by her boyfriend's brother and she was pregnant with his baby. Rosemary's parents were upset to hear that their only chance as grandparents was gone and of course their daughter (from a chapter or 2 ago I forgot). Khloe was excited that she was going to spend her birthday with her mother, friends, best friend, uncle and her boyfriend, the house was all decorated in Black and Gold a big 18 sign was on the wall with happy birthday Khloe underneath it.

There was a knock at the door Khloe opened it to reveal Amanda and Zack.

Khloe: hey mama hey uncle you are

Amanda: a bit early yea but I just want to savour this moment with my baby who is growing up

Khloe: mama I will always be your girl

Amanda: of course you will

Khloe: you look nice (Amanda was wearing a light grey turtle neck long sleeve body suit and black high waisted skinny jeans and black knee high suede boots.)

Amanda: thank you so do you (Khloe was wearing a Floral Print Co-ord Set and similar black boots to Amanda)

Khloe: thank you mama come in meet my boyfriend and my friends (she grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled to the outdoor area) guys

Emma: hey Amanda (she got up and hugged Amanda)

Amanda: hey Emma

Khloe: Arianna Hanna this is my mother Detective Amanda Rollins

Arianna: hello miss Rollins I'm Arianna

Amanda: nice to meet you Arianna

Hanna: I'm Hanna nice to finally meet the woman Khloe talks about all the time

Amanda: nice to finally meet you as well Hanna

Khloe: mama (she walked to her boyfriend and placed her hands on his shoulders) this is my boyfriend Ryan

Ryan: hello Miss Rollins nice to meet you (he held his hand out and stood up)

Amanda: nice to meet you Ryan thank you making my daughter happy (she shook his hand)

Ryan: I love your daughter ma'am and I don't plant to stop

Khloe: aw babe I love you too (she kissed his cheek)

Zack: Manda

Amanda: yea?

Zack: this is someone by the name of Nick here

Amanda: oh yes (she walked past her brother and walked to the door and opened it) hey you

Nick: hey gorgeous I missed you (he pulled her into him and kissed her she kissed him back)

Amanda: how was Los Angeles?

Nick: it was great I got you something (she pulled way from Nick and watched as he pulled out a box Amanda sat on the bench next to the door and opened it)

Amanda: oh Nick (she pulled out a beautiful snow globe of Los Angeles with the Hollywood sign behind and the walk of fame) I love it that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me

Zack: Manda?

Amanda: look at this isn't it beautiful (she gave him the snow globe)

Zack: its amazing (he gave Amanda back the globe and held his hand out for Nick) hey man sorry about before I'm Zack Amanda's brother

Nick: brother? (he looked at Amanda)

Amanda: I'll explain it to you later

Nick: alright hey I'm Nick (he looked at Zack and shook his hand)

Amanda: he is my boyfriend

Zack: boyfriend?

Amanda: Zack put the brother cards away (she stood up and placed a hand on her brother's chest) Zack please Nick would never hurt me I love him

Zack: your my baby sis I want you to be okay that's all

Nick: I promise she is I love her

Amanda: see and he is a cop too he would protect me

Zack: what was that your honour my sister is going to be safe okay thank you (they laughed at the joke)

Amanda: thank you Zack (She hugged him) I love you

Zack: I love you more (he kissed her head) I will be inside (he walked inside Amanda turned back to Nick)

Amanda: he is just protective he has always been like that

Nick: I get it babe we both love you

Amanda: listen what are you going to tell your wife

Nick: Amanda, Maria and I got divorced

Amanda: how did that go?

Nick: she wanted to stay where she was and I told her it wasn't going to work and she agreed and we signed the papers that is where I was

Amanda: in Iraq?

Nick: yea I just got home from there I was there for 3 days

Amanda: how come you didn't tell me

Nick: you would of told me not to go through with it Amanda I love you and its you I want to be with from this day forward we are officially going out

Amanda: we already were silly (she giggled and hugged him) there was something else I wanted to tell you

Nick: what?

Amanda: while you were away I was feeling sick and I thought it was something I had eaten but I took a test and I went to the doctors

Nick: what are you saying?

Amanda: I'm 2 and a half months pregnant with your baby

Nick: really?

Amanda: yea

Nick: this (he placed his hands on Amanda's flat stomach) is our baby

Amanda: are you happy?

Nick: are you kidding I'm so happy Amanda

Amanda: I love you Nick

Nick: I love you Amanda (she kissed his lips and hugged him) we have 7 months to prepare for our baby

Amanda: and go to court for Khloe so she can live with me

Nick: us

Amanda: us?

Nick: Amanda I want you and Khloe to move in with me

Amanda: are you sure?

Nick: yes I can sell my house and you can sell your apartment and move into this brand new house my grandfather left me when he passed away a couple months ago

Amanda: what about Zara? I haven't even met her yet or your mother

Nick: I asked them to come next week my mother knows about you

Amanda: all good things I hope

Nick: yes and I told her about when I pushed you up against the wall like this (he gently pushed Amanda against the wall next to the bench and placed his hands on the wall on both sides of her head)

Amanda: and I did this (she held his waist and pulled him into her) then you kissed me (Nick placed his lips upon Amanda's she sighed into his mouth)

Nick: I was going to get you a better present

Amanda: no babe I love it this is the most special present anyone has ever gotten me and I know I repeated the sentence but I love it like I love you

Nick: I love you so much

Amanda: can you stay over tonight?

Nick: I was just about to ask you the same thing I want to be close to you tonight

Amanda: I want you to be close to me

Nick: when is your next ultrasound?

Amanda: I am 10 weeks now so at 12 weeks

Nick: alright lets go in and ill give Khloe my present

Amanda: alright lets go (she picked up her present and walked inside with Nick she placed the gift on the counter and pulled out her present and walked out the back with Nick) Khloe

Khloe: I was wondering where you went to (she looked at Nick who was beside Amanda and noticed no wedding ring) hey Nick (she got up and hugged him)

Nick: hey Khloe happy birthday (he pulled out a present and gave it to Khloe) its not much but

Khloe: I'm sure I will like it (she opened her present to reveal the same globe Amanda got) oh Nick its beautiful I love it thank you

Nick: your welcome

Amanda: here (she gave her present to Khloe and she opened it)

Khloe: you didn't

Amanda: happy birthday sweetheart (Khloe got up and hugged her mother)

Khloe: why did you get me this it would be a lot?

Amanda: I got the same phone

Khloe: and there is a card (she opened the card and read it quietly) oh my god

 _Khloe,  
I know I told you I lost the baby but what if I told you that I was pregnant again, congrats Khloe your going to be a sister  
love your mother xx_

Khloe looked at her mother who was smiling at her, she started crying and hugged her mother again.

Amanda: oh Khloe don't cry

Khloe: I cant believe I am going to be a sister again (she looked at Nick) please make my mother happy her life hasn't been good for her yet

Nick: I promise and im going to marry you mother one day

Khloe: I hope so because it will be good to have a father figure in my life

Nick: I will be happy to be a father figure to you

Khloe: alright everyone time to eat

Everyone sat down and enjoyed the food that was made. When the party was over Amanda said goodbye to Khloe and told her about the court date the next day. Amanda drove back to her apartment Nick following in his car they arrived back at Amanda's apartment and changed into their Pyjamas and they went to bed.

The next day Amanda woke up early and went to the gym. When she was done she went home and showered and put on a dark purple matching set and a Guess Long sleeve-red jumper on over her FULL TILT Roll Cuff Womens Flannel Shirt black and white and she put on black skinny jeans and Behati Black Suede Ankle Boots. She tied her hair up and applied make-up. She walked to the kitchen and had a glass of juice then she heard footsteps she turned to see Nick walking out of the bedroom dressed in a DKNY Navy Solid Extra-Slim-Fit Suit navy blue and black dress shoes to match. His was gelled to the side and had a nice aftershave on.

Amanda: morning

Nick: good morning (he brushed Amanda's lips) you ready

Amanda: ready as I will ever be

Amanda drove them to the children's health department she parked the car and just sat there Nick looked at her he grabbed her hand to reassure it was okay she nodded her head at him and they got out of the car they walked inside Khloe ran to her mother

Khloe: lets do this mama

They all walked in and sat down at the table after half an hour of debates and arguments they went on break to determine if Amanda was going to get custody of Khloe they sat outside waiting

Amanda: she didn't like me

Khloe: she was angry and agro

Amanda: Khloe

Khloe: well it's true mean old lady

Amanda: they can get like that

Her phone buzzed it was time to go back in they all sat down

Department lady: I have the honour to tell you Miss Rollins you have proven to be a good mother so I am granting you full custody of Khloe Sara Rollins

Khloe hugged her mother her and Amanda were both crying they thanked the lady and walked out Khloe hugged Amanda again.

Khloe: so I can come home with you

Amanda: you sure can (she turned to Nick) thanks for coming I needed support

Nick: I was happy to come congrats you two

Khloe: thank you for being here for my mother

Nick: I love your mother and we having a baby together

Khloe: how long have you two been together?

Amanda: 2 weeks was it babe (she looked at Nick)

Nick: yea 2 weeks

Amanda: let's go get something to eat

Khloe: can you come Nick

Nick: yeah sure

Amanda drove them to the diner Nick took Zara. they ordered a pepperoni pizza and a jug of cola between them they ate and talked Nick's phone rang he had to go Amanda told him to go he kissed her cheek and said bye to Khloe and he left Khloe turned to Amanda

Khloe: I can't wait to come home with you

Amanda: me too how about we go there now

Khloe: alright but my clothes are at Emma's

Amanda: okay let's go there

Khloe: okay

Amanda paid the bill for the food and left they drove to Emma's house they collected Khloe's stuff and drove to Amanda's apartment Khloe's new home they walked in Khloe loved it

Khloe: I love it

Amanda: yeah I do too come I'll show you your room

Khloe followed Amanda to her room Khloe thought it was beautiful she loved it she walked to her bed and jumped on it Amanda laughed she walked to the bed and sat on it

Amanda: I can tell you love this room

Khloe: I do I love you mama

Amanda: me too baby

Khloe crawled to Amanda and hugged her. Amanda hugged her daughter back Khloe laid her head on Amanda's lap Amanda ran her hand through Khloe's hair she fell asleep Amanda laid down next to Khloe and fell asleep.

1 week went past and today was the day Cesaria and Zara were coming from L.A. Amanda was at work Khloe was at school and Nick was going to pick his mother and daughter up from the airport. Amanda and Nick decided to let Amanda tell the squad and her brother and he would tell his family.

Amanda: Captain Liv Fin John can I talk to all of you for a minute

Captain Cragen Olivia Fin John: sure (they all walked to the Captain's office and Amanda closed the door)

Olivia: what's wrong Amanda?

Amanda: okay first of all Nick and I are dating

Olivia: how long?

Amanda: 2 weeks we are seeing how we go

John: what about Maria?

Amanda: Maria wanted to stay where she was and Nick told her a long distance marriage wouldn't work so they got divorced. he flew to iraq and signed the papers

Captain Cragen: if anyone deserves happiness its you

Amanda: also I'm pregnant

Fin: how far along

Amanda: 11 weeks

John: congrats Amanda (he was the first one to hug her then Olivia Fin and Captain Cragen)

Olivia: you will be a great mother Amanda

Amanda: I learnt from you Liv

Captain Cragen: she did Liv (they all laughed)

Amanda: I have one more announcement

Olivia: your engaged?

Amanda: no better wait here (she walked out and grabbed her brother that was sitting at her desk and took him to the office and closed the door behind her) guys remember the stuff I told you about my family?

Fin: yea

Amanda: well it was one big lie not about my parents and sister they are dead but this is my brother Zack

Olivia: you mean he didn't get killed

Amanda: no the person who rang me was working with Chief Patton and Oscar my brother was the only survivor

Zack: hi I'm Zack (he held his hand out for Olivia she shook it)

Olivia: nice to meet you Zack I'm Olivia

Zack: nice name Olivia (he held his hand out for Fin) hey nice to meet you

Fin: nice to meet you I'm Fin Amanda's partner

Captain Cragen: I'm Captain Donald Cragen

Zack: nice to meet you Captain (he shook Cragen's hand)

John: I'm Sergeant John Munch

Zack: nice to meet you Sergeant (he shook Johns hand)

Amanda: this is my 2nd family

Zack: I'm glad Amanda has you all by her side

Olivia: we are happy to she is the light to our squad

Zack: I'm just glad to have her back in my life

Amanda: okay Mr big shot

Zack: I better get back to work walk me out (Amanda walked Zack out after he said goodbye) I'm sorry I missed the court hearing yesterday how was it?

Amanda: the court signed her over to me

Zack: congrats sis

Amanda: thank you Zack (she hugged her brother) what are you doing now?

Zack: taking you to lunch

Meanwhile Nick was at the airport waiting for his mother and sister.

Zara: daddy (she ran up to her kneeling dad and wrapped her arms around his neck)

Nick: hey babe (he kissed her head and stood up and walked to his mother and grabbed her luggage) hey mom

Cesaria: hey Nicky how are you?

Nick: good you?

Cesaria: I'm good Sonya is in Canada at the moment

Nick: is she really?

Cesaria: yea remember she had that work trip

Nick: oh yea well how would I know I'm not her brother so

Cesaria: Nicky she is going through that stage at the moment you know how she gets she will come though

Nick: after dad's trail don't think so anyway that's what not what I wanted to tell you

Cesaria: lets talk in the car (they walked to the car and got in it and started driving to Nick's house) so what's up

Nick: recuerda cuando te estaba contando sobre mis compañeros de trabajo? (remember when i was telling you about my co workers?)

Cesaria: sí (yes)

Nick: especially the blonde one?

Cesaria: sí (yes) el que estás saliendo? (the one you are dating?)

Nick: sí (yes) Bueno, cuando volví a Nueva York, descubrí que está embarazada de 2 meses y medio con mi bebé (well when i got back to New york i found out she is 2 and a half months pregnant with my baby)

Cesaria: ¿Qué? (What?)

Nick: that's what I said at first then I was really happy because Realmente la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella (i really love her and i can't live without her)

Cesaria: estoy tan feliz por ti mi dulce niño (i am so happy for you my sweet boy) No puedo esperar para conocerla (i can't wait to meet her)

Nick: she is nervous she has a bad past mom

Cesaria: how so?

Nick: su madre, su padre y su hermana fueron asesinados por su abusivo ex novio y su antiguo capitán (her mother father and sister were killed by her abusive ex boyfriend and her old captain)

Cesaria: poor girl

Nick: yea and her brother survived he is a lawyer

Cesaria: law must run in the family

Nick: just her and her brother now

Cesaria: good career paths

Nick: yea Solo espero que a Zara le guste (I just hope Zara will like her)

Cesaria: she will darling she needs a mother in her life

Nick: yea (he sighed and drove through the traffic thinking about what happens next)

So Nick and Maria got divorced and Nick met Zack. Amanda and Nick are having a baby together how will it go in the next chapter where Amanda meets Nick's mother and daughter. Hope you like Chapter 10 stay tuned for Chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that its been a while since I uploaded another chapter of my story I was trying to think of things to put in this chapter so enjoy. Thank you for reading my story and if you like it please keep reading if you don't like it then please read another story thank you

When Amanda pulled into the driveway with Khloe she saw Nick's car there and she knew his mother and daughter were in the house. She took a couple deep breaths and got out of the car with Khloe.

Khloe: its gonna be okay mama I'm here (she laced her hands with Amanda's and squeezed it for reassurance) come on

Amanda: lets do this (they walked to the door and rang the doorbell) I'm shaking bad

Khloe: mama I'm here its gonna be okay (the door opened to reveal Cesaria Amanda thought she was a beautiful woman no older than 62)

Cesaria: you must be Amanda

Amanda: yes I am ma'am

Cesaria: don't be scared darling Nick told me about what happened to you I'm so sorry

Amanda: oh that's okay

Cesaria: I will be a mother figure to you don't worry

Amanda: oh no that's okay you don't have to worry about me

Cesaria: nonsense come in (they walked inside and closed the door) and who may this beautiful young woman be

Khloe: hello Miss I'm Khloe Rollins (she held her hand out Cesaria just pulled her into a hug)

Cesaria: I don't believe in handshakes I'm a hugger

Khloe: oh that's okay (they pulled away)

Cesaria: it was nice to bring your sister with you

Amanda: oh uh (Khloe and Amanda chuckled nervously) this is my daughter

Cesaria: oh wow really

Khloe: yes ma'am

Cesaria: oh I'm very sorry

Khloe: that's okay I get called her sister all the time

Cesaria: oh right you have to meet Zara Khloe come dear (she held her hand out for Khloe she placed her hand in Cesaria's) Nick is in his room darling

Amanda: oh okay thank you (she took her shoes off and walked upstairs to Nick's room and knocked on his door)

Nick: come in (Amanda opened the door and walked into the room Nick was sitting on his bed going through paperwork for work, he looked very cute when he was concentrating. Nick looked up from his work and smiled at Amanda) hey babe

Amanda: hey why are you up here doing work when your mother is down stairs

Nick: my mother saw it and made me come here and complete it she said you should always do your homework like mom this isn't homework (Amanda chuckled and walked to the bed and sat down with her legs to the side of her and placed a hand on the bed) but now you're here I cant seem to do the work

Amanda: I guess I'll go back downstairs (she went to get off the bed but Nick pulled her onto his lips so she was straddling him she laughed when tickled her sides) okay stop

Nick: you now have to stay here (she leaned her head down and kissed him softly he returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist)

Amanda: now is not the time to be bad your mother is downstairs

Nick: I'm never bad (he kissed Amanda's neck she softly sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed back) do you think it would be bad if I did this (he leaned forward so Amanda was on the bed and Nick was top of her with his hands placed either side of his head)

Amanda: very babe

Nick: I love you

Amanda: love you too babe

Nick: and I especially love this little one (he lifted Amanda's top to just under her bra and dipped his head to her stomach and kissed their unborn baby) hello there little one I know you are only very little but its never too early to talk to your unborn child you are the best thing that has happened to your mother and I your mom (he looked up at Amanda who was lying on her arm that was under her head and her other one was playing with the curls of Nick's hair) is the love of my life she is the most beautiful, sweetest and the most amazing cop she does everything for the residents of New York but never does anything for herself she cares about other people than herself which is the most kindest thing I have ever witnessed and I hope to marry your mother one day correction i will marry your mother (Amanda and Nick chuckled) asegúrate de cuidar bien a tu madre ahí te amo (make sure you take good care of your mother in there i love you) (he kissed Amanda's stomach again and looked at Amanda) aw babe don't cry (he put her shirt back down and got back on top of Amanda and wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed where he wiped the tears away and then her lips softly)

Amanda: that was the most beautiful speech ever Nick

Nick: and its all true Amanda

Amanda: I know (she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and pulled him down and hugged him) and I love you for that

Nick: I love your more

Amanda: I don't think its possible for you to love me more than I love you

Nick: we will see about that

Amanda: game on (she giggled when he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck she pushed him up) you have to finish these DD5's

Nick: tease

Amanda: you can tease me later

Nick: deal (he got off Amanda and she sat up and got off the bed)

Amanda: I'm going to eat whatever smells great

Nick: that's my mother famous arroz con pollo and she doesn't tell anyone how she does it

Amanda: she will have to try my specialty meal one day

Nick: now that is on amazing food you make

Amanda: you want to know something about that (she walked to the bed and whispered) I made that in only my bra and panties (she kissed Nick's cheek and left the room she walked back downstairs Nick sat in the room speechless he knew what he was going to do to tease Amanda)

Nick: that's amazing (he laughed to himself and continued his DD5's)

Amanda: That smell's amazing

Cesaria: thank you darling your just in time Zara come meet Amanda

Zara: hello

Amanda: hello Zara its nice to finally meet you

Zara: your really pretty

Amanda: thank you so are you

Zara: thank you would you like to see my barbie collection

Amanda: sure sweetie (she followed Zara to the lounge room and sat on the couch)

Zara: this is my favourite barbie (she gave Amanda the barbie out of the princess and the pauper) she is really pretty

Amanda: she is very pretty

Zara: did you have a barbie collection when you were younger

Amanda: I had a my little pony collection

Zara: the hair is very pretty

Amanda: they are I still have them in my apartment

Zara: can I see them one day

Amanda: I can pick you up from here and take you to my apartment tomorrow and I can give them to you to have

Zara: really?

Amanda: yep and Khloe has a barbie collection you can have

Zara: Abulita (she got up and ran to her grandmother) Amanda said I can have her my little pony collection and barbie collection

Cesaria: wow that's great baby did you thank Amanda

Zara: I'll go now (she ran back to Amanda and hugged her gently) thank you Amanda I love you

Amanda: your welcome honey and I love you to

Zara: my daddy and my abulita were talking in the car and I heard them saying you were going to have a baby with my daddy

Amanda: yea I am would you like that?

Zara: yes are you having a boy or girl

Amanda: I have to wait a couple more weeks to find out

Zara: I will be back in L.A then (she said sadly)

Amanda: would you like it if I sent you a photo

Zara: really?

Amanda: yep

Zara: that would be amazing

Amanda: hey babe where were you (she looked at Khloe walking to her and sitting next to her)

Khloe: talking to Ryan about Halloween

Amanda: you going to the party at his house

Khloe: yea I am

Amanda: then what's wrong

Khloe: nothing mama I'm fine I just miss Ryan

Amanda: where did he go?

Khloe: he went with a group of friends to Washington D.C and some of them are girls

Amanda: Ryan wouldn't do anything with those girls

Khloe: no I know he won't but there is this one girl who likes him and she has tried to get him since Ryan and I got together

Amanda: are you not happy with Ryan darling?

Khloe: I am I'm very happy with Ryan but this girl mama she is beautiful and I know one day Ryan will go through with the temptation

Amanda: do you think he would?

Khloe: I want to believe he won't but who knows and I'm scared that I lost it to him and he will go out with this new girl and what we have will be nothing

Amanda: if Ryan does that then he isn't worth it and by the way you looked at each other at your birthday and the way you talk about him you love him and he loves you when he comes back talk to him baby that's the only way its gonna solve it

Khloe: okay mama now let me get some arroz con Apollo in me

Amanda: how do you know what that is?

Khloe: Ryan's mother is Spanish and I always go over when she cooks it she is my second mother well third Isabella is my second

Amanda: ah right it was good seeing Bella again

Khloe: she was happy to see you

Amanda: and Emma is a beautiful young woman

Khloe: she is

10 minutes later Nick came down the stairs now changed in to a pair of Nike Cuffed Club Joggers In Black he had black Nike socks on and no shirt he was holding it in his hand.

Nick: hey mom dinner ready? (he looked over her shoulder he knew that annoyed her)

Cesaria: Nicholas Anthony Amaro stop doing that your not knowing the ingredients

Nick: ha ha (he started laughing Cesaria hit his arm) ow ma

Cesaria: go set the table

Nick: okay mom (he grabbed cutlery, plates, glasses and a jug of water and took them to the dining room and set up the table)

Zara: daddy guess what?

Nick: what baby?

Zara: Amanda is giving me her pony collection and barbie collection and yes I already thanked her

Nick: good Zara

Amanda: I heard the table getting set up

Nick: you and your hearing

Amanda: I know I'm a natural (She laughed and walked to the table and sat down on a chair) oh (she sighed and placed her hand on her stomach)

Nick: what's wrong babe?

Amanda: just feel a bit nauseous that's all

Nick: you can go home and sleep

Amanda: nah I sleep too much as it is its probably because I haven't eaten today

Nick: Amanda

Amanda: yea I know but this one (she touched her stomach) isn't making it easy I wasn't this nauseous with Khloe

Nick: maybe you should get looked at

Amanda: I'll be okay just need to eat

Zara: daddy

Nick: yes baby

Zara: Amanda doesn't look well

Nick: I know darling

Zara: is the baby making her this way?

Nick: she hasn't eaten today that's all

Zara: okay lets get the food and feed her (she ran to her Abulita and grabbed the bowl of rice and took it to the table and placed it in front of Amanda) come on Amanda eat

Amanda: thanks sweetie but I'm not hungry

Zara: but you have to eat just one spoonful (she put the spoon in the rice and scooped some up and held it upto Amanda's mouth she took the rice off the spoon and ate it and swallowed it) better?

Amanda: a bit

Nick: you want to lie down

Amanda: yea maybe a lie down would be good

Nick: cause if I can be honest you look like shit

Zara: that's 2 dollars

Nick: sorry Zar (he walked to Amanda and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs and placed her on his bed and pulled the covers over her and got in next to her and pulled her into him and felt her head with the back of his hand) you feel really warm

Amanda: I might of caught Khloe's cold from last week

Nick: want me to call a doctor

Amanda: Nick sweetie I know your concerned but I will be okay tomorrow okay

Nick: its because I love you

Amanda: I love you too babe and if your still concerned I will go the doctors tomorrow okay?

Nick: I'll come with you

Amanda: Nick I'll be okay go to work okay and I promised a very special girl I'd give her things so I can take her with me

Nick: okay but do me a favour?

Amanda: yes?

Nick: stay here tonight

Amanda: I wasn't going to leave this bed anyway (she started laughing and then felt sick again) oh god

Nick: don't laugh babe go to sleep

Amanda: okay (she fell asleep in Nick's arms he kissed her head and got up slowly and walked back downstairs)

Cesaria: she asleep?

Nick: yea

Khloe: where is my mom Nick?

Nick: she is asleep in my room she wasn't feeling well

Khloe: oh right

Nick: you can go up to see her if you want

Khloe: can I?

Nick: sure thing

Khloe: thanks Nick for treating my mom right not like my dad (she walked past Nick and walked upstairs to his room and walked into it she took off her shoes and got into the bed and moved close to her mother Amanda knew she was there because she pulled Khloe into her arms) hi mama

Amanda: hey baby

Khloe: are you okay?

Amanda: just tired honey

Khloe: go back to sleep mama

Amanda: you sound tired too go to sleep

Khloe: mama

Amanda: yes Khloe

Khloe: will you marry Nick one day

Amanda: why do you ask baby?

Khloe: he is worth someone marrying unlike dad I'm glad you never married him but Nick I can see him as a father figure to me one day

Amanda: I can see that too baby and we would probably get married one day

Khloe: okay mama (she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Amanda's arms)

When Zara Cesaria and Nick finished dinner they washed the dishes and Nick put Zara to bed and Cesaria went to bed too. Nick walked into his room and saw Amanda and Khloe asleep he thought they looked cute he grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and walked downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning when Amanda got up she saw Khloe next to her on her phone. Khloe felt Amanda stir and she looked at her mother over her shoulder.

Khloe: morning mama

Amanda: morning darling how long have you been awake for?

Khloe: since 7

Amanda: what is the time?

Khloe: 8:30am

Amanda: oh right what are you looking at?

Khloe: Ryan's page to see what he did last night cause I texted him but he never texted me back (she said while turning back to her phone and looked at the page)

Amanda: I'm sure he was having too much fun last night Washington D.C has some of the best clubs

Khloe: mama that doesn't make me feel better

Amanda: sorry honey but I'll tell you there was this one club oh I can't remember the name and your father was there for a week and when he didn't come back after a week I was worried I was 8 months pregnant at the time and I flew to Washington D.C and I went to that club and when I was about to get out of the taxi I saw your dad coming out of the club with another girl and they were walking hand in hand happy like they were a couple and I told the taxi to follow them and I wished I didn't because when the taxi stopped in front of the alley and when I looked out the window I was shocked

Khloe: why mama (she now turned to Amanda interested in the story and not her boyfriend she locked her phone and placed it under the pillow)

Amanda: your dad had this girl pushed up against the wall and her hands were undoing his belt and when her dress was pulled up she wrapped her leg around his waist and he had sex with her his hands were all over her body ad her hands were on his body and I told the taxi driver to take me back to the airport and I flew back to Georgia and I pretended it didn't happen what I saw and when your dad came back he was all over me and he told me what happened in Washington and I did the one thing I regret and I forgave him but what shocked me the most was the person he had sex with was my sister Kimberly

Khloe: your sister?

Amanda: yea Its in the past but I will never forgive him or my dead sister ever again

Khloe: mama I'm so sorry

Amanda: its okay I'm over it

Khloe: what a bastard

Zara: what's a bastard? (Khloe gasped and both women looked at the door where the 6 year old was standing with her barbie well multiple barbie's)

Amanda: a very bad word and it shouldn't be repeated

Zara: daddy says it sometimes

Amanda: its just a very bad word sweetheart

Zara: breakfast is downstairs

Khloe: coffee?

Zara: yes

Khloe: see ya'll later (she got out of the bed and ran downstairs to where the goods were Amanda laughed and got out of bed)

Amanda: where is your grandmother?

Zara: daddy is dropping her off at the shops then going to work straight after

Amanda: that's alright hey Zara

Zara: yes?

Amanda: before we go to my place can we make a stop

Zara: daddy said you were going to the doctors

Amanda: is that okay sweetheart

Zara: sure I will wait downstairs (she walked out and closed the door Amanda fixed her hair and walked downstairs) are you coming today Khloe?

Khloe: I wish I could but I have school

Amanda: I'll drop you off at school

Khloe: oh no that's okay mama Hanna's mother is picking me up

Amanda: you sure that's okay with her mother

Khloe: yep Elizabeth is okay with it

Amanda: okay baby

Khloe: oh I have to go they are here (she walked to the sink and washed her cup and dried it and put it away she walked to her mother and kissed her cheek) bye love you text me when you finish

Amanda: okay now go have a good day at school

Khloe: I will do mama

Amanda left the house with Zara and locked it and walked to her car and got into it and they drove to the doctors and walked inside with Zara.

Receptionist: hello ma'am how may I help you?

Amanda: i was wondering if I could see a doctor please

Receptionist: you don't have an appointment?

Amanda: no I don't sorry

Receptionist: that's okay hun just your full name date of birth and phone number

Amanda: Amanda hope Rollins my date of birth is the 24th of December 1981 and my phone number is 0457892314

Receptionist: and your address is 1231st street apartment 3B?

Amanda: yes that's the one

Receptionist: thank you Miss Rollins please take a seat and the doctor won't be long

Amanda: thank you (they walked to the seats and sat down and Zara played a game on Amanda's phone)

Doctor: Amanda Rollins

Amanda: that's me (she stood up and she told Zara to come with her and they followed the doctor to the room and Zara sat on the chair next to Amanda still playing the game)

Doctor: how may I help you today?

Amanda: yesterday I couldn't eat and I had one full spoonful of rice lastnight and when I went to bed lastnight my boyfriend felt my head and he said I felt really warm

Doctor: and you are pregnant?

Amanda: 10 weeks pregnant yes

Doctor: I will check your temperature (he grabbed all the essentials he would need and checked in Amanda's ears at the back of her throat from the inside of her mouth and her temperature) your temperature is a little high you been around anyone who has been sick?

Amanda: my daughter had a bad cold and I think I got it off her

Doctor: have you been sneezing or coughing?

Amanda: coughing a little here and there but not really sneezing I have been throwing up a bit but that would be morning sickness and I just feel so drained it wasn't likr this when my first born

Doctor: is this your daughter?

Amanda: no my boyfriend's daughter

Doctor: oh right well Miss Rollins have you had any water today or lastnight

Amanda: I cant drink anything I just throw it up

Doctor: well from what I can hear and can see you are very dehydrated and you haven't eaten anything that's bad for you and the baby I will have to call an ambulance to take you to the hospital

Amanda: no its okay I can drive (she stood up and then lost her balance and fell to the ground and went unconscious the doctor called an ambulance and Zara freaked out and knelt next to Amanda)

Zara: Amanda wake up please

The Ambulance came 10 minutes later and took Amanda to Mercy hospital and put her on a drip for fluids but she will still unconscious the nurse looked up her details and there was no emergency contact the nurse told the doctor and Zara told her she worked with her dad at the NYPD. The nurse called SVU and Fin answered)

Fin: SVU this is Detective Tutuola speaking

Nurse: hello Detective my name is Mary summers I am a nurse at Mercy Hospital

Fin: have we got a victim there

Nurse: no we don't sir we have one of your detectives here her name is Amanda Rollins

Fin: oh my god is she okay?

Nurse: she fainted at her doctors appointment and is still unconscious she doesn't have a emergency contact but a little girl told me her dad works at the NYPD

Fin: alright thank you Miss Summers I will send him now

Nurse: your welcome thank you have a nice day

Fin: you too bye (he hung up the phone and walked to Olivia's office where Olivia and Nick were talking he knocked on the door and heard Olivia say come in he walked in) Nick

Nick: did you need me man?

Fin: no Amanda's in hospital

Nick: what?

Fin: she fainted at her doctors appointment and is still unconscious I think Zara is with her

Olivia: Nick go be with her

Nick: thanks Fin for letting me know (he ran out of the office and grabbed his things and ran to his car and drove to the hospital and ran inside straight to the nurses desk) excuse me

Nurse: yes how may I help you sir?

Nick: My girlfriend Amanda Rollins is here

Nurse: are you Nick Amaro?

Nick: yes I am

Zara: daddy (She ran to her dad balling her eyes out he knelt down and she wrapped her arms around his neck) daddy

Nick: shh ella va a estar bien bebé (she is going to be okay baby)

Zara: Estaba tan asustada cuando se desmayó que tenía miedo de que no se iba a despertar (i was so scared when she fainted i was scared she wasnt going to wake up)

Nick: she will (he stood back up with a crying Zara in his arms) can we go in and see her?

Nurse: sure follow me (she started walking Nick followed her until they stopped in front of Amanda's room) she might start waking up very shortly she was very dehydrated and she has the flu I had to tell you just in case one of you got sick (Nick thanked her and with that she walked away and Nick entered the room Zara had fallen asleep along the way and Nick placed her on the couch and walked to the bed and held Amanda's hand)

Nick: hey babe its me Zara is here too but she fell asleep (he chuckled and leaned down and kissed her head gently) please wake up soon I'll still be here when you wake up

Zack: oh my god Amanda (Nick looked up at the door Amanda's brother was standing there he walked more into the room) is she okay?

Nick: she has the flu (he said to Zack then walked to him) you can stay here with her

Zack: thanks man I'll get the nurse to call you when she wakes up if your going to the cafeteria

Nick: yea I am thanks man (he walked out with Zara in his arms and walked to the cafeteria while Zack walked to the bed and held his sisters hand)

Zack: hey sis its Zack when I heard you were in here I thought the worst please wake up soon

Amanda: Zack? (She stirred and said in a groggy voice)

Zack: Amanda yes its me thank god your awake

Amanda: what happened?

Zack: you fainted at the doctors and ended up here

Amanda: oh my god Zara (she was worried about Zara she saw the whole thing)

Zack: she was asleep and Nick took her to the cafeteria

Amanda: I'm glad you're here

Zack: of I would be where else would I be?

Amanda: can you call Nick on your phone mine is with Zara please

Zack: sure (he unlocked his phone and was ready to call Nick) whats the number?

Amanda: you don't have Nick's number?

Zack: no but I will now

Amanda: okay (she gave Zack Nick's number and he waited for Nick to answer at the other end)

Nick: hello

Zack: hey its Zack Amanda's awake

Nick: on my way thanks (he hung up and made his way up to Amanda's room with Zara who was now awake) babe

Amanda: hey you (Nick walked to Amanda's side and kissed her lips gently)

Nick: how are you feeling?

Amanda: sick I knew I got the flu from Khloe oh my god Khloe can you call Khloe for me Zack please

Zack: sure sis (he walked out of the room and dialled Khloe's number)

Khloe: hey uncle Zack

Zack: hey Khloe

Khloe: whats up?

Zack: your mum is in hospital

Khloe: what oh my god what happened to her?

Zack: she fainted at her doctors appointment it seems she caught your cold from last week

Khloe: oh my god does she want me to come there?

Zack: I can ask (he walked back in the room) hey Manda

Amanda: yea?

Zack: do you want Khloe to come here and stay here?

Amanda: no that's okay tell her to stay at school

Zack: you there Khloe (he spoke to Khloe once again)

Khloe: yes I am

Zack: she said its okay stay at school

Khloe: oh okay then thanks for calling me and telling me tell her I will get Hannah to pick me up

Zack: I can pick you up If you want

Khloe: ok are you sure that's okay?

Zack: sure I want to see my niece's school

Khloe: its nothin special (they both laughed over the phone) but yea I would like it if you pick me up thanks

Zack: no problem see you then

Khloe: okay tell mama I love her and I love you

Zack: I will do I love you too bye

Khloe: bye (they both hung up the phone)

Zack: Khloe said she loves you

Amanda: how did she sound?

Zack: concerned like any daughter would

Amanda: thank you for offering to get her

Zack: its not a problem Amanda (he checked his phone and it was 12:20pm) I better get back to work I will see you later (he kissed her head) I love you

Amanda: love you too don't work too hard

Zack: I always work hard I'm a lawyer (they both chuckled and he left the hospital and drove back to work)

Amanda met Nick's mother and daughter and they seemed to hit it off. Amanda has the flu will she get better or worse find out in chapter 12. Majority of Chapter 12 will be about Khloe and the Halloween party. How will the party go will Khloe finally get answers out of her boyfriend about if he is cheating or not. Thank you for reading


	12. Chapter 12

Khloe's POV: It was the night of the Halloween party at Ryan's house nearly the whole of the year level was going and some of his mates that didn't go to our school and even the girl that went is coming what the hell am I going to do when she flirts with him maybe just walk away that's what I am going to do walk away and pretend I never saw it. I was in my room with my friends getting ready for the party we were all going as a swat team except for Emma who was going as my prisoner. Hanna, Arianna and I wore a Leg Avenue Women's Swat Hottie Costume with Black Faux Suede Thigh High Boots. Emma wore the same boots and a Sexy Guilty Dress Stripe Prisoner Costume. We all straightened our hair and applied make-up when we were done we walked downstairs.

Amanda: wow you all look incredible

Hannah: thank you miss Rollins how are you feeling?

Amanda: much better thank you darling

Khloe: I can get uncle Zack to drive us mama

Amanda: nonsense I will drive I'm better now Khloe

Khloe: okay mama come on girls (they all got in Amanda's car and she drove them to Ryan's house Emma Hannah and Arianna got out of the car and waited for Khloe) I cant do it mama

Amanda: baby you will be fine okay just have a good time with your friends don't drink too much I will see you later

Khloe: okay love you mama

Amanda: love you too baby go have fun (Khloe got out of the car and joined her friends they all walked to the door and Amana drove off)

Hannah: just have fun don't worry about this girl babe

Emma: yea exactly

Arianna: we will blow this thing away (all the girls looked at Arianna and laughed she started laughing too they knocked on the door and waited for it to open)

Erik: hey girls

Arianna: hey Erik

Hannah: I thought Ryan was meant to answer the door see as it is his house

Erik: Ryan is outside with everyone else and he is a bit drunk

Khloe: how much is it a bit drunk?

Erik: he is hammered

Emma: but the party just started

Erik: he had a few before the party

Emma: really that's just great

Erik: he has been dancing with this girl that came on the trip with us (he looked at Khloe for that last bit and her expression was nothing but calm) Khloe you okay?

Khloe: yea I'm fine I just came to have fun with my friends not worry about Ryan (she scoffed and walked inside her friends including Erik followed her to the back door and when she looked out the back Ryan was talking to his other mates and this girl was all over him. Okay Khloe don't worry about that and get a drink) I need a drink

Erik: go have fun guys I will look after her

Arianna: no that's fine we will stay with her

Erik: no go have fun

Emma: your sure?

Erik: yea go there are drinks outside too

Arianna: thanks Erik

Hannah: thanks

Emma: thanks (they all went outside while Erik went to the kitchen where Khloe was)

Khloe: you don't have to stay with me

Erik: I want to cause if he came in and I wasn't here you would kill him and id miss the show of you punching a hammered human being (they both laughed Erik had feelings for Khloe and he has for 2 years but Khloe doesn't know or maybe Erik doesn't know she knows) Khloe I have something to tell you

Khloe: sure what's up? (she knew she was falling for Erik how could you not he is hot his brown hair was on one side and the way he wore his shirts Khloe could see his muscles through it and his green eyes Khloe loved the colour green and green eyes suit Erik better than Ryan he had blonde hair so Khloe thought he would have blue eyes Khloe has blonde hair but her eyes are hazel colour. She felt Erik tapping her shoulder and broke her concentration) sorry

Erik: I knew you were checking me out just like I was checking you out

Khloe: I wasn't checking you out in your dreams

Erik: you check me out in my dreams

Khloe: dream on play boy (Erik was dressed in a khaki camo costume which was a type of army costume and he had black Slip Resistant Buster Steel Toe Boots on and his hat was not on his head) where is the hat?

Erik: didn't wanna wear it

Khloe: why you would look cute with it on

Erik: baby I know I would

Khloe: wear it for me

Erik: I'd rather (he took Khloe's cap off and put it on his head leaving Khloe speechless) wear yours

Khloe: what if I need that?

Erik: why would you need it hides your beautiful blonde hair

Khloe: it is beautiful isn't it I just got it done

Erik: did you get it dyed?

Khloe: yea a little (she looked at her blonde hair as she ran her fingers through it) I don't always dye it but I thought it was time for a bit of colour I don't know

Erik: you should of left it I loved it when you had its natural colour in it

Khloe: I knew you were going to say that that's why I didn't even text you

Erik: I would of stopped it

Khloe: you said something before about something you had to tell me

Erik: oh no that's okay

Khloe: you can tell me anything you know that right

Erik: you can tell me anything to

Khloe: I know I can (she stepped closer to Erik) so what did you want to tell me and don't say nothing

Erik: I forgot

Khloe: you never forget anything (she moved a bit closer so she was inches in front of Erik he knew she was coming closer so he stepped forward so that they were inches from kissing) I'm waiting

Erik: its nothing

Khloe: I will stay here until you tell me

Erik: tell me what you're thinking

Khloe: I'm thinking lots of things but you couldn't handle them

Erik: try me

Khloe: okay I'm thinking about (she looked around for something to do then she noticed Erik's Smirnoff bottle in his hand she smirked and she grabbed Erik's hand and lifted it up and drank out of his bottle he watched her speechless, she pulled the bottle away from her lips and licked them while looking at Erik the whole time) drinking out of your bottle

Erik: smart move Rollins I'll get you back

Khloe: why not now Jones (Erik pulled Khloe flush against him and his breath was on her neck)

Erik: I can't

Khloe: can't what

Erik: I want you so bad but I can't

Khloe: I want you too what's stopping us

Erik: your relationship

Khloe: be honest with me

Erik: yea what? (he still held Khloe and his head was near her neck her hands were on Erik's arms)

Khloe: did Ryan sleep with that girl

Erik: Khloe

Khloe: Erik tell me I need to know

Erik: fuck it (he moved his head until his lips were on Khloe's she kissed him back her tongue slipping into his mouth he bit her bottom lip softly she made a noise Erik couldn't make out but he kept kissing her. After a minute they pulled their lips away from each other catching their breaths he hugged her she hugged him back)

Khloe: you didn't answer me Erik

Erik: he only kissed her I stopped him before it went further

Khloe: I knew he would go through with the temptation

Erik: he didn't sleep with her

Khloe: he didn't need to Erik

Erik: I can't hold it in anymore

Khloe: what are you talking about? (she pulled away from Erik and waited for him to speak) what's going on?

Erik: Khloe I (he was interrupted when Ryan came stumbling in into the kitchen) you okay man?

Ryan: yeaa why wouldn't I beeeeee there iss my girlll (he stumbled to Khloe and kissed her she kissed back for a second) how come you didn't come see me

Khloe: I didn't want to interrupt your dancing with your friend out there

Ryan: Clara? Yea we danced so what

Khloe: so what? You don't dance with another girl when your in a relationship especially with a girl like that

Ryan: a girl like that? Don't you dare talk about her like that

Khloe: if you so worried and care about her why don't you date her then and I knew you would kiss her

Ryan: maybe I will and I can kiss whoever the hell I want your not my guardian

Khloe: I'm your girlfriend you kiss me not some chick that's classified as cheating

Ryan: I don't love you Khloe I never did so I'm breaking up with you know why you didn't give me the things I wanted Clara does everything like sex stuff you didn't and I did have sex with her and she made me cum so much your beautiful Khloe but your not the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with

Erik: you don't say to the girl you once loved

Ryan: I never loved her she is someone I just had sex with

Erik: like a sex object she is a human being for god sake she has feeling what about her don't her feelings count

Ryan: no they don't

Erik: what about what she wants doesn't that count

Ryan: no it doesn't fucking count she was a waste of my time and effort

Erik: you are pathetic you know that

Ryan: no your pathetic

Khloe: Erik don't worry about it (she held Erik's arm and squeezed it an she sniffled) I'm gonna go home

Erik: no stay lets just stay away from this asshole (he guided Khloe out of the kitchen and took her outside and sat down pulling Khloe down onto his lap) don't cry over that wanker (he wiped her face and pulled her down he kissed her forehead and laid her head down on his shoulder, he laced once hand with hers and the other hand was rubbing and squeezing her arm) I'm gonna get a drink want one

Khloe: yes please (Erik picked Khloe up and sat her on the chair then walked to get a drink, he came back and sat on the chair next to her she got up and sat back on his lap her head on his shoulder again) I want to be close to you Erik

Erik: I want to be close to you too (she took a swing of her drink then spoke to Erik)

Khloe: Erik

Erik: yes?

Khloe: I know you like me

Erik: I don't know what you are talking about

Khloe: Emma told me Erik at my 16th (she sat up and looked at Erik) please be honest with me

Erik: okay yea I do

Khloe: for 2 years am I right?

Erik: yes but I never wanted to tell you

Khloe: why I wouldn't of said anything

Erik: because you were with Ryan plus you are a really good friend of mine I don't want to lose that

Khloe: oh Erik you could of told me and you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried

Erik: I never want to lose you as a friend

Khloe: you won't and actually I have a confession to make

Erik: yes?

Khloe: I've like you for a year

Erik: really?

Khloe: since I moved away from our old school I thought about you everyday and you never knew

Erik: you never told me

Khloe: I was scared and when I came to New York and saw you were going to the same school as me i was happy

Erik: I thought about you every day Khloe I never stopped and when I saw you again my heart starting working again (Khloe chuckled at that)

Khloe: well we established we like each other can we wait for a while cause I just had my heart broken

Erik: yes that's alright I will wait for you Khloe

Khloe: thank you

Hannah: oh my god Khloe we heard (she pulled Khloe up and Hannah Arianna and Emma hugged her at the same time) what an asshole

Arianna: come drink with us is that alright Erik

Erik: yes of course go have fun (the girls pulled Khloe to the grass area and all sat down and had drinks. Erik smiled at the way Khloe was laughing and having fun he walked to his mates and talked to them and had a few drinks)

Hannah: where is your cap?

Khloe: on Erik's head he took it from me

Arianna: oh rude

Khloe: he said I look better without it and that my blonde hair was beautiful (she blushed and looked at her friends they all squealed and they didn't care if anyone saw them but Erik noticed it and watched as Khloe's friends playing with Khloe's hair and talking about something he turned back to his friends) girls quiet

Arianna: fuck em especially that (the girls turned to see Ryan and Clara dancing and kissing Khloe turned back around) we have to get your stuff out

Khloe: can you girls do it for me?

Arianna: oh no you don't you need to do this with us (she pulled Khloe to her feet and all four girls walked back inside the house they walked upstairs to Ryan's room) this is clean for a popular guy they usually have their rooms messy

Khloe: okay so my clothes are here (she grabbed her clothes and then saw a photo of her and Ryan at the beach with her on his back and they were smiling at each other)

Emma: Khloe someone is coming

Khloe: it will just be Ryan he always comes up here when I am here in his room

Ryan: what the hell are you all doing in here?

Khloe: told ya

Ryan: Khloe what the hell are you doing in here?

Khloe: oh getting my stuff back (She turned around and looked at Ryan she had the photo in her hand)

Ryan: and you needed your girlfriends to help you

Khloe: of course cause I wouldn't wanna be stuck here with you so

Ryan: just get out of here

Khloe: with pleasure but I'm not leaving this party not until I say so and if I do it will be without your permission

Ryan: just get your stuff and get out

Khloe: come on girls this is a waste of my time (she picked the photo up and the girls agreed it was a waste of time she walked past them and Ryan purposely bumping Ryan's shoulder on the way out she walked downstairs and out the front door Ryan followed them Erik and his mates did to) you see Ryan I'm glad we broke up know why

Ryan: why? (he asked in a way he didn't care what she said)

Khloe: because I knew you would kiss her and because I can finally do this with you watching

Ryan: do what? (she picked the photo up and was ready to throw it)

Arianna: do it Khloe (and Khloe did she threw the photo as far as she could and it shattered on the ground down the road she looked back at Ryan then started walking to where the photo was then she felt like running so she started running she ran so fast it felt good) go Khloe

Khloe: I can hold my breath (she started singing quietly at first as she ran to the photo and picked it up) I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am (The she sang a bit louder)  
I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it  
But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah (she stood there looking at the photo then she sang a little more quiet) I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything  
I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it  
But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah (she looked at Ryan and sang loud for the next part) I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human  
I can take so much  
Until I've had enough  
(She picked up the photo and walked to Ryan while singing the last of the song louder. She pulled a lighter out he watched as she lit it up and dropped it to the ground)  
'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah (when she finished the song she walked away from Ryan leaving him alone. Even if it was a couple steps she didn't care She didn't look back she cried it hurt to burn the photo of her and Ryan right in front of him, Emma Arianna and Hannah pulled Khloe in for a hug she cried in their arms)

Emma: shh Khloe we are here

Arianna: come on lets go drink

Emma: I'm down for that (she took the lighter out of Khloe's hand and threw it away then all of the girls walked inside and started drinking and dancing) Tonight  
I just want to take you higher  
Throw your hands up in the sky  
Let's set this party off right

Arianna: Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon  
Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Look out uh

Khloe: Pop pop, it's show time (show time)  
Show time (show time)  
Guess who's back again?  
Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em)  
Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em)  
I bet they know soon as we walk in (showin' up)  
Wearing Cuban links (ya)  
Designer minks (ya)  
Inglewood's finest shoes (whoop, whoop)  
Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self  
Known to give the color red the blues

Hannah: Oh shit, I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)  
So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)  
Why you mad, fix ya face, ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)

Arianna, Khloe, Hannah, Emma: Players only, come on  
Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Uh, look out!

Khloe: Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas)  
Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (haha)  
Can I preach? (uh oh) can I preach? (uh oh)  
I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in  
First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)  
Spend your money like money ain't shit (whoop, whoop)  
We too fresh  
Got to blame in on Jesus  
Hashtag blessed, they ain't ready for me

Emma: I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)  
So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)  
Why you mad, fix ya face, ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)

Arianna, Khloe, Hannah, Emma: Players only, come on  
Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Uh, look out!

Hannah: everywhere I go they be like  
Ooh, so player  
Everywhere I go they be like (ooh, so player ooh)  
Oh everywhere I go they be like (ooh, so player ooh)

Arianna: Now, now, now watch me break it down like (uh)  
Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic  
What's that sound (twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic)  
Come on now  
Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic  
Don't fight the feeling, invite the feeling

Hannah, Arianna, Khloe, Emma: Just put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Girls, what y'all trying to do? (Tell me what y'all trying to do)  
Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player (hands up!)  
Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Girls, what y'all trying to do? (Do)  
Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player (twenty four karat) uh, look out

They all started laughing at the end of it Emma got a Smirnoff bottle and shot glasses she poured it into the glasses.

Emma: ready girls

Arianna: 3

Hannah: 2

Khloe: 1 (they all took the shot and made like a cringe face) damn

Emma: ready (she poured another and then they drank that one as well. They had nearly half of the bottle and they were still standing well maybe not Arianna) you pussy

Arianna: I need a minute

Khloe: you can catch up (Emma poured another then 3 out of the 4 girls had it) fuck yes

Suzie: ooh a race can I join (a brunette girl in an police costume asked as she came up to the girls)

Khloe: oh yes you can (Emma poured another they all took it) oh yes

Suzie: your Ryan's girlfriend right?

Khloe: ex he dumped me cause of a girl called Carla

Suzie: I know Carla he did the same to me

Khloe: your Suzie right?

Suzie: yes and your Khloe

Khloe: I have a feeling we will be friends

Emma: yea join our group

Arianna: yea

Hannah: welcome

All the girls laughed and had another 2 shots. Erik was watching the whole time he had a couple but not as many as Khloe had she was beyond drunk she was hammered, he was happy she was having a good time she will feel it in the morning, he picked up a bottle of water and excused himself he walked to where the girls were.

Emma: prince charming for Khloe Rollins (she giggled and Khloe looked behind her)

Khloe: indeed (she giggled too) hey Erik

Erik: having fun

Khloe: oh heaps we have a new member of our posse (all the girls including Khloe giggled and Khloe dropped the glass and it shattered when it hit the ground she laughed in her strong southern accent. It always came in darker when she had a few) sorry (the drink landed on Erik's shoes)

Erik: its fine do me a favour

Khloe: yep what?

Erik: come with me

Khloe: ooh where too (she giggled once again Erik tried to contain his laughter Khloe was funny when she was drunk) captain Jones

Erik: come on party girl (he grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk)

Emma: use protection (they all giggled again even Khloe did, Erik stopped in front of a table and Khloe looked at him confused)

Khloe: what's this?

Erik: I noticed you haven't eaten since you arrived so eat

Khloe: I'd rather eat you (she laughed again)

Erik: come on eat

Khloe: okay (she picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite of it) that's good

Erik: come on (he pulled her to a chair and sat down she sat on his lap once again and ate the pizza slowly) better

Khloe: yea I have to steal that whole box (Erik laughed and looked at Khloe again she was eating the pizza more quickly now and once she was done Erik opened the water bottle for her and took a long sip of it and placed the bottle next to him) your my hero Erik

Erik: why thank you

Khloe: I think I'm a bit drunk

Erik: a bit you mean like hammered

Khloe: hey i don't drink much sue me (they both laughed and watched as and everyone danced Khloe looked at her cap on Erik's head and took it off his head and put it back on, he watched her and they smiled at each other) I would of needed eventually

Erik: nah you wouldn't of (he took the cap off her and placed it next to the bottle) you look better without it

Khloe: I haven't seen your hat but it will look better off and besides my cap messed your beautiful hair up (she ran her hand through his hair and fixed it)

Erik: you know what they say bad boys with messy hair makes them more better

Khloe: you're not a bad boy (she now played with his hair he didn't mind it) are you as drunk as I am

Erik: not even close

Khloe: only bad girls drink (they both chuckled) I love your hair

Erik: not as much as I love yours

Khloe: it's messy at the moment that's why its tied up

Erik: bad party girl (she giggled and looked at Erik again his eyes fell onto her lips like hers fell onto his she leaned in and kissed him he kissed her back) I will never get bored of your lips

Khloe: neither will I (she looked for her phone and realized it was missing) oh god

Erik: what's wrong?

Khloe: my phone is gone my mother would be going out of her mind

Erik: this phone (he took it out of his pocket and held it up)

Khloe: thank god thank you (she kissed his cheek and grabbed the phone off him) oh my god my mother has tried to call me 10 times I better call her back

Erik: you better (Khloe unlocked her phone and dialled her mother's number)

Amanda: Khloe Sara Rollins you are in so much trouble

Khloe: mama I'm so sorry i didn't have my phone my friend did

Amanda: Khloe you should know not to get so drunk

Khloe: I'm naughty I know (she giggled as she heard Amanda sigh over the phone)

Amanda: I am coming to pick you girls up now see you in 30 (she hung up the phone and grabbed her keys) I'll be back Nick

Nick: okay babe (Amanda walked to the car and started it she proceeded to drive to Ryan's house

Back to the party Khloe had gone to the girls and told them her mother was coming Suzie had gone to dance. They all walked outside and waited for Amanda.

Erik: Khloe (he walked up to her with her phone and bag)

Khloe: gee what would I do without you?

Erik: not much (they both chuckled and Erik kissed her cheek) see you at school in 2 weeks

Khloe: you too (he walked back inside and Amanda pulled up, they all got in and Amanda drove them to her house, yes Amanda and Khloe had moved in with Nick's In his grandfathers house. When they got there all the girls passed out in Khloe's bedroom Amanda chuckled and went to bed herself.

Khloe found out from Erik that Ryan had kissed another girl, she burned the photo of them and she was so angry at him, Erik and Khloe have a thing going on what will happen between them find out in Chapter 13. i have to figure out what i want to do to continue from chapter 11 so for now here is a continuation from chapter 12. thank you for reading. Sorry if this chapter was different I was just creating a part for Khloe.


	13. Chapter 13

2 weeks went past because it was school holidays and now that they were over it was back to school. Ryan had been going out with Clara since the Halloween party. Hannah Arianna Emma Erik and Suzie made sure they took Khloe out every day because otherwise they knew she would of mopped around the house. Amanda and Nick also took her out as well so she never thought about Ryan all holidays. Erik and Khloe still weren't going out and Erik respected her choices he told her he would wait for her. The school Khloe went to their school uniform consisted of a Black Pleated School Skirt for girls and Boys Slim Fit School Trousers Black for the boys, a white polo top with their school logo on the chest for both girls and boys, Girls T-Bar School Shoe Black dull not shiny for of course the girls and for the boys black HARUTA's Loafers. The jacket was a rain jacket it was black and white and their jumpers were black and had the logo on the chest on both the jacket and jumper. The girls could wear black flared yoga pants with the logo near the top of the pants. Today Khloe decided to wear the pants with the jumper and the coat. She wore her black Nike Sportswear Pom Beanie Knit Hat and her hair was down it was long now it was half way down her back. She grabbed her phone and her purse she sprayed on girlfriend by Justin Bieber and walked downstairs. Amanda had said goodbye to Khloe so did Nick, she grabbed an apple to eat on the bus ride to school.

Erik: hey there

Khloe: oh hey (they hugged each other and then stood next to each other) ready for school

Erik: no chance in hell you?

Khloe: kinda missed it know what I mean (Erik nodded in agreement) oh my god look at this (she unlocked her phone and opened her photos she scrolled to the photo of the ultrasound, Erik moved closer to Khloe she showed him the photo) my mother and Nick are having a boy

Erik: that's amazing Khloe congrats

Khloe: I legit cried all day my mother had to calm me down my make up was going everywhere she of course laughed and so did Nick so I was standing there crying and they laughed I got them back by not talking to them for a day (she giggled and locked her phone Erik chuckled and a cold chill came past Khloe) oh geez that's cold

Erik: you can warm up next to me (Khloe moved closer to Erik he hugged her from behind until their bus came and they got on and sat next to each other Khloe was nearly on top of Erik she was that cold) didn't you wear leggings under them

Khloe: not today no hey um we need to talk about us

Erik: what about us?

Khloe: I don't want you to turn other girls down because of me I'm not worth waiting for

Erik: hey look at me (she looked up at him and his green eyes locked into her hazel ones) you are worth the wait and I turn other girls down because I love you

Khloe: you what?

Erik: I love you Khloe

Khloe: I don't know what to say other than why have you waited so long to tell me

Erik: i don't know why I waited so long I was going to tell you before you left but you were already gone

Khloe: you could of called me

Erik: I was scared you would reject it

Khloe: of course I wouldn't and I told you at the party you can tell me anything (she kissed him gently he kissed her back) so don't hold anything back anymore okay

Erik: yes ma'am (they both laughed and she hit his arm they spent the rest of the ride to school just talking to each other and cuddling each other. The bus stopped in front of the school and everyone got off the bus, their school was nothing special just like any other school but it had many stairs) what do we have first?

Khloe: maths

Arianna: I think I'm gonna puke

Khloe: tell me about me (she hugged Arianna) where are the others where is Ben?

Arianna: the girls are somewhere and Ben who knows probably doing boy things with Ryan

Khloe: hey Erik why don't you go see Ben

Erik: sure thing (he kissed her head then left)

Arianna: ooh la la you two going out already Ben and I are gonna double date with you two

Khloe: no not yet I'm not ready he told me he loved me

Arianna: no freaking way seriously (Khloe nodded her yes Arianna squealed and hugged her) now you have to date him I know you love him you told me yourself you confessed your feelings for one another at the party

Khloe: I can't

Arianna: oh I get it you think he is too hot for you

Khloe: yea have you looked at him he is gorgeous

Arianna: girl is why you haven't said yes

Khloe: yes and no

Arianna: whats the no

Khloe: what would Ryan say?

Arianna: bitch who cares you love Erik and he loves you so why not go for it Khloe he dumped you and that was shit of him to do so but you can't spend your time walking on egg shells around Erik don't keep him waiting any longer and I'm pretty he wont be able to hold on he will give in without you knowing (the bell rang and Arianna kissed her friend's cheek and ran inside, Khloe thought about what Arianna said)

Khloe: she is right (she walked inside the school and walked to her locker and grabbed her books out and walked to Erik's locker) you ready?

Erik: nearly (he noticed her expression changed he placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her) you okay Khloe

Khloe: we need to talk

Erik: that never sounds good (he closed his locked and leaned against it) whats up

Khloe: not here

Erik: babe your scaring me

Khloe: lets go to class (Erik pulled her close and they walked to class they sat together and when the session was over they walked to the lockers and put their books away)

Erik: lets go eat (he laced his hand with Khloe's and they walked to the cafeteria and order their food once they were done they found a table and sat down) so what did I do wrong?

Khloe: what makes you think you did somethin wrong?

Erik: the way you said we need to talk

Khloe: Erik

Erik: Khloe

Khloe: Erik I don't like you

Erik: oh

Khloe: no don't get the wrong idea

Erik: its okay Khloe you don't have to explain

Khloe: Erik shut up (she didn't realize she had raised her voice until people in the cafeteria were looking at them) Erik (she spoke more quite) I don't like you I'm in love with you

Erik: what?

Khloe: when I laid in bed at night I thought about us from Georgia and at the Halloween party and the way you cared for me and made me feel special that was the one thing that me fall in love with you Erik you are the sweetest person I have ever met and I realized that I need to stop walking on egg shells around you and just face the facts that I want to be with you I want an us

Erik: Khloe you are a beautiful girl and the sweetest one I've ever met and I can't wait to start our journey as a couple

Khloe: aw don't make me cry cause once I start I'll be a mess

Erik: I love your beanie

Khloe: its great right Arianna brought it for me during the holidays you all distracted me through the holidays and I know I thanked you all but once again thank you Erik for everything you did for me

Erik: I would always do things for you Khloe

Hannah: hey guys (all the girls came and sat down Erik moved so he was the other side of the table next to Khloe and the girls were across them) do you mind if we sit we aren't interrupting anything

Ben: hey man (he tapped Erik's shoulder) you girls mind if I take Erik here

Emma: sure

Arianna: hey I just heard the biggest rumour ever (she came walking up with a tray in her hand of food and placed it on the table)

Emma: what?

Arianna: apparently (she noticed Erik and Ben waiting just like the other girls for an answer) girl talk

Ben: I'm out of here (he kissed Arianna's lips) see you later babe

Arianna: see you later handsome

Emma: get out of here guys

Erik: okay ok going (he stood up and kissed Khloe's lips) see you later

Khloe: see you later (she turned her head and blushed Erik and Ben walked away Khloe watched as they walked away and when she turned back to her friends they all had smiles on their faces) what?

Arianna: totally called it

Emma: so are you Erik and Khloe now?

Hannah: yea tell us

Suzie: are ya?

Khloe: yes we are now Erik and Khloe (they girls all squealed with excitement and got up and all hugged Khloe she laughed and hugged them back)

Arianna: now all we have to do is get Hannah Emma and Suzie with a guy

Hannah, Emma, Suzie: no way girl

Arianna: lol (she and Khloe laughed and they all sat down and ate their lunch, Khloe's phone buzzed and she looked at it)

E: miss you already (Khloe smiled and typed her reply)  
K: do I miss you hmm let me think  
E: we both know you miss me  
K: do we though?  
E: yes we do  
K: maybe ;)  
E: was gonna buy you food after school but if you don't miss me  
K: omg really I miss you too 3  
E: food always works  
K: I missed you too I was just teasing x  
E: game on Rollins 3  
K: I'll see you later xoxo  
E: you too x

Arianna: yo Khloe you listening?

Khloe: huh (she locked her phone and looked at Arianna) what was that?

Arianna: apparently Clara is pregnant

Emma: really? Who told you that?

Suzie: Clara told Brianna who told Rachael who told me and I told Arianna everyone in the whole school knows

Khloe: that got around quick good for them

Emma: you okay girl?

Khloe: yes i am I'm with Erik he loves me and I love him

Hannah: year 10 formal is coming up soon we have to go shopping

Khloe: yea and plan it well

Suzie: what about a limo to ride in style

Khloe: fantastic I know some friends that could take you Emma and Hannah

Arianna: ooh Khloe

Khloe: friends from back home I still contact them they moved from Atlanta to Staten island

Hannah: that's awesome I've always wanted to be with a southern person

Khloe: your from Tennessee

Hannah: I was there for like a year or two but never got the accent

All the girls laughed and started talking more about formal. When the bell rang they all went to dance class and done different dances with other girls until the bell rang and it was time to go home.

Suzie: hey Khloe (she walked to her locker which was next to Khloe's)

Khloe: yea what's up?

Suzie: when the bell rang and we were walking to the lockers I heard Ryan asking about you to Ben and Erik

Khloe: he has no right to ask Ben and Erik about me he was the one who dumped me and all the shit he said he didn't care about me he only cared for himself and Clara I couldn't be with someone who thought such horrible things about me and he had the decency to say it to my face and I don't know why Erik is still his friend

Suzie: Erik isn't Ryan's friend he walked up to Erik and Ben and asked they weren't hanging out

Khloe: you know Ryan must know about us and he is trying to break us up so he can see me feel miserable well you know what I'm not gonna let that happen Erik knows what I need and want Ryan never knew what I wanted and needed I am not a sex object and I'm not a doll and when its broken you throw it out I am not going to be compared to a fucking doll

Suzie: I know your not a doll guys would be lucky to have you want to know why because you are a nice kind person and if Ryan couldn't see that then your relationship would of be nothing from the start

Khloe: he loved me at the start and knew everything about me but when he went to D.C that changed and I realized that I'm a better person and I have always had feelings for Erik ever since I moved to New York and I should of told him before Ryan and I went out then It would be different

Suzie: I'm proud of you Khloe I know I have only just met you but I feel like we have known each other forever and I'm glad you wanted me to be your friend

Khloe: aww Suzie (she pulled Suzie into a hug and hugged her) that makes me feel better thank you

Suzie: your welcome now you better go eat with Erik

Khloe: okay bye (she walked out the doors of the school and saw Erik with Ben, Arianna and Emma)hey guys

Arianna: finally where have you been?

Khloe: sorry I was talking to Suzie

Emma: where is Suzie we were going to the mall (just then Suzie came running out she ran to Emma) hey calm down what's wrong?

Suzie: Khloe good your still here (she took a few deep breaths and looked at Khloe) Ryan is looking for you so is Clara

Khloe: I knew this day was coming

Erik: what day?

Ryan: I can't fucking believe you

Khloe: this day I didn't want it to come out

Clara: you baby killer

Arianna: Khloe what's going on is something wrong?

Ryan: yes there is… Khloe tell them

Khloe: guys (she looked at her friends and boyfriend) there is something I haven't told you

Emma: what is it? And what did she mean you baby killer?

Khloe: guys I was pregnant

Ryan: yes and you killed our child if I knew you were having a kid I would of never let you go

Khloe: let me go? LET ME GO are you fucking kidding me you were the one who fucking cheated on me and I gave you everything I gave up my time for you and this is the thanks I get yelled at and this bitch standing next to you what did I do to deserve this to be cheated on

Ryan: Khloe we both know I was going to date Clara so don't deny it

Khloe: no you knew I never thought you would of gone through with it and that's why i had an abortion I didn't want to be a single mother and I didn't want to look at my child and think your daddy is a cheater and I know you fucked her I had Suzie follow you

Suzie: and you both just confirmed your relationship

Ryan: I knew it was you Suzie Roberts now I get it I thought you stayed in Atlanta

Suzie: no I moved up here you bastard I knew I made a mistake dating you I knew you cheated on me with Khloe and you cheated on her with Clara we both knew you were never good for us

Ryan: so you set this up (He looked at Khloe angry expression on his face)

Khloe: yea I did I had to see if you were cheating and now I know you did surprise bitch

Ryan: I knew I made a mistake dating you Khloe you are nothing your just pathetic you have no dad and I wonder why he left because of you and your mother face it Khloe you may have the looks and the friends and family but you also have nobody to be there for you (Khloe looked at Ryan with so much anger no one had seen it before even Emma hadn't seen it)

Erik: that was too far Ryan and you know it and she has me

Ryan: oh I'm sorry Clara babe you sorry

Clara: no chance in hell this bitch is gonna get what she deserves

Ryan: for starters this (he punched Khloe in the face she fell to the ground crying and groaning in pain Clara then kicked her in the stoamch) never underestimate me Khloe Rollins (he and Clara walked away Emma ran to Khloe and kneeled down in front of her)

Emma: Khloe are you okay?

Arianna: he took it too far (Ben, Hannah and Suzie agreed)

Erik: Khloe (he kneeled next to Khloe and lifted her face up) he punched a beauty on you

Emma: Khloe lets get you to the hospital (Khloe knew what she wanted to do and she was going to do it now. she pushed Erik and Emma away she got up and left her phone and purse and ran away from them all, they all called her name she couldn't hear them she felt so numb she ran into people on the way she pushed them to the ground and she wanted to get home and do what she needed to do.) Khloe come back (several tried to run after her but she was gone in seconds) we need to see her mother come on (they all ran to the bus and got on it they were going to see Amanda)

Meanwhile Khloe arrived home and ran to the bathroom and grabbed a blade for the razor and sat down on the floor and leaned against the cupboard she leaned her head back on the cupboard closed her eyes and cried. She had never done a thing like this in her whole life not even when things got bad, Khloe had a good life apart from being moved away from her mother at the age of 6 Jenny and Mark were good parents to her maybe she should of stayed with them she never wanted to come to New York. She took the blade and slit both of her wrists she screamed in pain and then watched as the blood came running out, she knew her mother would be home if her friends went to her so she was lucky she did this earlier. She laid on the ground and closed her eyes she hoped her mother wouldn't come home she wanted to die after hearing what Ryan said to her.

Emma and the rest of Khloe's friends ran into the squad room Amanda looked up and got up immediately and walked to the group Emma was crying she ran to Amanda and Amanda wiped her face.

Amanda: oh my god Emma what happened?

Emma: Amanda it's Khloe I think she is doing something bad to herself

Amanda: what happened?

Hannah: Ryan found out she was pregnant and he told her she wasn't worth anything and he punched her and walked away with Clara Wilson

Arianna: we think she might kill herself

Erik: these are hers (he gave Khloe's purse and phone to Amanda she looked at him and smiled)

Amanda: thank you Erik

Erik: you know my name?

Amanda: of course Khloe talks non stop about you

Erik: I love her very much Miss Rollins

Amanda: I know you do hun

Emma: is Nick in?

Amanda: yea he is Nick come here

Nick: hey Emma and Khloe's mates

Amanda: I have to get home

Nick: why what's wrong its not the baby making you sick again I told him not to

Amanda: no babe (she chuckled and then got serious) Khloe might kill herself take me home

Nick: lets go Fin tell Liv we are going out

Fin: sure thing man

Amanda: you guys go home and I will call you later

Emma: hell no I'm coming with you

Everyone else: we are staying here

Amanda: alright come on Emma (Amanda Nick and Emma got in Nick's car and they rushed to Nick and Amanda's house, he parked the car and they all ran in) Khloe darling are you here (she ran to the bedrooms and look in there. Then she heard Emma scream she ran to the bathroom) oh my god Khloe (she kneeled next to Khloe and felt for a pulse) its so faint Khloe baby its mama

Nick: I'll call 911 (he walked out and called for an ambulance)

Emma: Khloe oh my god (she was crying, she looked around there was so much blood around Khloe and her face had mascara running down it and dried up tears) please make it Khloe

Nick: they are coming now Amanda let me pick her up (Amanda moved and Nick picked Khloe up the blade dropped to the ground) stay with us Khloe (he walked out of the bathroom and the ambulance was out the front in 4 minutes Nick put her in the gurney and looked at Amanda) go with her

Amanda: come with me please

Emma: I might go home

Amanda: no Emma please come with us

Nick: yea come she will be okay sweetheart

Emma: I might stay here and clean the mess up I can't come (she walked inside and shut the door Nick got into the ambulance and told Amanda she was cleaning the blood up, the ambulance drove off and then pulled out her phone and dialled the only person she could think of)

Isabella: Emma darling where are you?

Emma: mom (she was crying on the phone)

Isabella: baby what's happened?

Emma: Khloe tried to commit suicide she is going to hospital I need your help to clean up blood

Isabella: okay baby calm down I'm coming (she hung up the phone and ran out of her house and got in the car and drove to Nick and Amanda's house. Once she was there she got out of the car and ran inside the house and shut the door) Emma

Emma: mommy (she ran to Isabella and hugged her Isabella hugged her back) I'm so scared

Isabella: shh baby I'm here lets go clean it up (they walked to the bathroom) wow

Emma: yea I found her what if she doesn't make it mom

Isabella: she will babe come on lets do this (they grabbed cleaning equipment and cleaned up the blood and threw the bag of paper towel's in the bin and they washed the floors and they washed the mop after they were done they put the things in the house near the front door and they left the house but locked it from behind the door and they drove home Emma rang her friends and they all came to her house except for Erik and Ben)

Emma: guys it was so bad there was so much blood

Arianna: oh my god if she doesn't make it then I will personally kill Clara and then Ryan with my fucking bare hands

Suzie: I'll help

Hannah: thank you Suzie for helping Khloe with everything

Suzie: i shouldn't of gotten involved

Emma: hey its not your fault okay

Arianna: she is right

Hanna: she is

Suzie: thanks guys I might go home now (she got up and walked out of Emma's room then out of her house and she walked home and when she got home she went straight to bed)

The next morning Emma rang Amanda to see if there was any progress but Amanda told her she hadn't woken up yet. She thanked Amanda and hung up the phone and got dressed for school she caught the bus to school with Arianna, Hannah, Ben and Erik. Where was Suzie Emma thought they arrived at school and walked inside. There was no sign of Suzie Emma tried to call Suzie but no answer. She thought Suzie was never late for school she went to class hoping Suzie was there but she wasn't. when the bell went for recess she tried Suzie again still no answer. Just then Arianna ran to Emma out of breath.

Emma: Ari what's wrong?

Arianna: its Suzie Emma she committed suicide during the night her mother found her

Emma: what how did she do it?

Arianna: she overdosed on sleeping pills

Emma: oh god she thought what Khloe did was her fault god damn it I should of tried harder to make her stay

Arianna: Emma its not your fault and she would of found a way even if we made her stay

Hannah: did you see Suzie's locker (Emma ran through the hall to Suzie's locker which was next to Khloe's and looked at it, there was flowers and cards all over her locker) now we have to hope Khloe wakes up

Emma: she will be so heartbroken we can't tell her until she is better

Arianna: yes that's true (just then Emma's phone rang and she answered it)

Emma: hey Amanda any progress

Amanda: Khloe is awake

Emma: oh my god really that's great news tell her I said hi

Amanda: I will and I will see you after school I'll come pick you up

Emma: sure thing bye (she hung up the phone and turned to her friends) she is awake

Arianna: hell yes (she hugged Emma and Hannah joined the hug) we have to tell Erik

Emma: yes lets go (they ran through the school and onto the oval where Ben and Erik were playing Soccer) Erik

Erik: Emma (she ran to him and hugged him) Em what's the matter of this

Emma: Khloe is awake

Erik: really?

Emma: yes (he hugged her back and spun her around happily)

Erik: thank god

Emma: there is something else (he put her down and she stepped back) its Suzie

Erik: yea I heard about it so sad

Ben: does she know it wasn't her fault Khloe did what she did

Arianna: we told her it wasn't her fault but she thought it was her fault and there was no way we could of stopped her even if she stayed with us at Emma's and Emma now blames herself for Suzie's death

Erik: its not your fault Emma

Emma: I should of tried harder

Ben: Arianna's right no one could of stopped her

Emma: yea I guess

Clara: Emma where is your precious friends (Emma looked up and looked at Clara with Ryan and a few of their friends)

Emma: where they shouldn't be you bitch

Clara: oh enlighten me (she laughed darkly Emma looked at Ryan he had no emotion on his face, he looked different almost dark even)

Emma: I knew you were no good for Khloe and Suzie and now my best friend is in the hospital she nearly died after cutting herself for what you said to her and you and this whore (she looked at Clara disgusted) pushed Suzie towards her death

Ryan: that wasn't our faults was it babe

Clara: no Suzie blamed herself for Khloe did and I quite can't blame Khloe and Suzie the further they got away from you the better (the last thing she saw and felt before she passed out was Emma's fist connecting with her face. Emma watched as she hit the ground the teacher came running over)

Teacher: what happened?

Emma: she tripped and fell no wonder she tripped her pants are far too long and she hit her face on my knee then my shoe so she will have a black eye

Teacher: is that true guys?

Arianna, Hannah, Erik, Ben: yes ma'am

Ryan: no this bitch punched her in the face

Emma: oh yea where are the marks (she held her fists out there was a few red marks but no blood) I always get really cold hands so that always happens

Teacher: alright (the medic came running over and picked Clara up and took her away) is there anything else Emma

Emma: Clara is pregnant if you hadn't known and Ryan is the father

Teacher: I didn't know thanks Emma

Emma: your welcome (when the teacher walked away Ryan walked really close to Emma)

Ryan: your gonna get what's coming for you Emma

Emma: I am willing to take the risk but you won't do anything to me cause uh my 2nd mother is a copper so she will be on my side

Ryan: my dad is the chief of the Atlanta police and Clara's dad is Khloe's so tell her she better watch her back and you better watch yours

Emma: if that's a threat it doesn't faze me and I have plenty more friends than you do

Erik: quit while your ahead Ryan

Ryan: or what Erik

Emma: I'll tell the principal your responsible for Suzie's death

Ryan: you wouldn't

Emma: try me

Ryan: lets go guys (they all turned away and walked off Emma turned back to her friends)

Erik: great job

Ben: I'm a bit scared of you

Emma: you better be (she laughed and they all played Soccer together enjoying themselves)

2 weeks later it was the night of the formal Khloe was out of the hospital and was feeling much better she was going to a therapist and she hadn't been at school for the 2 weeks and tonight she was going to the prom with her friends but they didn't know she was coming she was going to surprise them as well as her boyfriend Erik. She put on a Glamorous Burgundy V-neck Spaghetti Strap Sequins Fishtail Long Evening Dresses With Sweep Train, and Burgundy Velvet Heels Peep Toe Ankle Strap Stiletto Heel Pumps. She curled her hair and tied it half up half down. She got her make-up done by MAC (Make-up Art Cosmetics.) and she got her uncle mother and Nick to go with her. They arrived outside of the place where Khloe was going in she looked at her family and they all nodded their heads and she walked inside and looked around and saw her friends dancing and Erik standing by Ben. Khloe had found out about Suzie from her mother the principal called all the parents and let them know of course Khloe was heartbroken that her friend had done this to herself but she talked to her therapist and was okay after it. She walked through the crowd to her friends. Emma looked up and noticed Khloe walking to them she walked away from her friends and nearly ran to Khloe and hugged her.

Emma: oh Khloe

Khloe: I missed you so much (she hugged her best friend back then Khloe felt Arianna and Hannah wrap their arms around the 2 girls) I missed you girls so much I was bored out of my brain

Arianna: I think Erik missed you the most go see you boyfriend (they all stopped hugging Khloe and she walked to Erik)

Khloe: hey handsome

Ben: why thank you but I'm taken

Khloe: not you (they both laughed and Erik turned around) hey

Erik: wow Khloe you look beautiful

Khloe: you clean up nice Jones (she giggled and leaned up and kissed Erik gently he hugged her waist and kissed her back) I missed you most of all

Erik: I nearly died of boredom without you even if the school had entertaining days but it wasn't the same without you

Khloe: aww you cutie (she kissed his cheek) would you like to dance with your girlfriend

Erik: oh yes I do (Khloe placed her stuff next to her friends and grabbed Erik's dance and pulled him to the dance floor she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he hugged her waist again) how are you feeling?

Khloe: much better I've been going to a therapist she has really helped me and I'm going to GA meetings like my mother did and the things they talk about its incredible

Erik: I'm proud of you

Khloe: aww thanks handsome

Erik: did you hear about the Emma and Clara thing?

Khloe: oh my god yes Ari rang me and told me I was like what the hell then she said she was scared of Emma (they both laughed and continued dancing) I also heard about something else

Erik: yea what's that?

Khloe: I heard some rumours about Ryan and Clara

Erik: yea Khloe we had no idea until he told us

Khloe: what are you talking about?

Erik: what are you talking about?

Khloe: I was talking about them having 2 babies instead of one what were you talking about?

Erik: I was talking about that to

Khloe: Erik tell me

Erik: Khloe Clara is your sister and Ryan if Chief Patton's son

Khloe stepped away from Erik she was on the verge of tears she looked around and it was like everyone was gone she felt empty. She turned on her heel and walked through the crowd and out of the building and she walked slowly the street trying not to cry from what Erik told her. She heard a familiar voice behind her and she didn't want to turn around but when the person begged her to stop she turned around and saw Ryan walking to her she held her hand up for him to stop he did and looked at Khloe she looked like she was going to cry so he had to make sure he didn't say anything to make her cry which he may not be able to stop her.

Khloe: why didn't you tell me?

Ryan: Khloe I was going to but

Khloe: what wait until I finally met your perfect father you should of told me

Ryan: how did you find out?

Khloe: Erik told me we never keep secrets from each other Ryan we told each other everything but this secret just changed everything you do realize that right

Ryan: Khloe I know I should of told you but I was afraid you would leave me and not want anything to do with me

Khloe: Ryan I loved you I would never just walk away just because you have a bad father I know what he did to my mother and it broke my heart and when my father did the same things to my mother I nearly died inside two of the worst men in the whole fucking world hurt and broke my mother it should have been me I should have been broken not my mother

Ryan: Khloe when I found out what my dad and your dad did to your mother I never spoke to my father again and I've never met your father I never want to and no one deserves to be broken unless they really deserve it you don't deserve to be broken neither does your mother and I'm sorry that I broke you I'm sorry you loved me and what we did together I'm sorry

Khloe: your right I don't deserve to be broken but I am my friend died and that broke me and the only way I could finally be out of this world was to cut myself I wanted to die for what you said to me at your party and at school the other day and Clara was at fault too and I got an abortion when I found out you were with Clara I didn't want my child growing up without a father and because I am too young for a baby

Ryan: and I am so sorry for what I said Khloe and for what I did

Khloe: you should be and I'm not sorry for what we had I loved what we had and it was enough for me and I felt wanted you don't know how hard it was to watch you with Clara

Ryan: you don't know how hard it was to watch you and Erik at my party and at school I was jealous and it took you a while to get with someone else

Khloe: yea because I'm not like other people I don't just jump into a relationship just like that (she clicked her fingers) and I found out Erik had like me since I left Georgia and I liked him but I was with you at the time and I loved you I still do but I'm with Erik now and he loves me for who I am and I love him for who he is and even though it took me a couple weeks to realize I wanted to be in another relationship I feel like everything is coming my way again

Ryan: I'm so happy for you Khloe I really am I know we may of planned our future together but now you can plan yours again with Erik

Khloe: I'm too young to be thinking about the future you never know what's gonna happen we (she mentioned between them) may be together in the future who knows

Ryan: remember when I was supposed to give you something for our anniversary?

Khloe: yea

Ryan: I found the photo I was going to give you (he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Khloe she looked at it the photo was of her and Ryan kissing and hugging at the Met's game) if you don't want it you can burn it

Khloe: you keep it so you can have the memories of us (she gave him back the photo) and I have the photo of us that I burned at your party but my copy of it so I can give it to you and I'll have this photo

Ryan: I like this one I think I'll keep it and you keep the other one (they both chuckled and smiled at each other) there is something else

Khloe: yea what's up?

Ryan: my dad and your dad made me and Clara do this to you

Khloe: what do you mean?

Ryan: when you and I were together your dad and my dad followed me home and

Khloe: I don't want to know please don't tell me (she shook her head and closed her eyes Ryan apologised to her) I believe you it's just I can't handle gruesome things anymore not since I you know

Ryan: I understand (he stepped closer to Khloe she felt him coming closer cause of his aftershave she always liked it on him made him better.) there is one more thing

Khloe: yea what's that?

Ryan: you look beautiful tonight burgundy is in your colour pallet

Khloe: thank you Ryan you look great except for (she reached up and fixed his collar and his jacket) there much better

Ryan: Khloe

Khloe: yes

Ryan: I really miss you so fucking much

Khloe: Ryan you broke up with me

Ryan: and that was the most stupidest thing I have ever done

Khloe: I'm with Erik and your with Clara

Ryan: I'm not Clara by choice I was forced to date her

Khloe: I can't

Ryan: Khloe I really want to kiss you

Khloe: don't (he leaned down and claimed her lips with his she couldn't move her hands to push him away even though she wanted to she just bring up the courage to do so, he was her first love and she could never forget that and she never wanted to, he cupped her face with one hand and the other one went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer he gently bit on Khloe's bottom's lip she let his tongue into her mouth she swirled her tongue with his, after a while Khloe finally brought up the strength to push Ryan away and they both were breathing heavily) make this hard for me

Ryan: I shouldn't of kissed you I'm sorry

Khloe: I didn't stop it I encouraged it Ryan I will always love you can we still be friends

Ryan: I love you so much and I'd love to be your friend

Khloe: it will take time

Ryan: yes but we will get there

Khloe: do you want to go back in there?

Ryan: yea lets go (he laced his hand with Khloe's and they walked back inside and to where Erik and the rest of the group was) here is your lady Mr Jones (he grabbed Erik's hand and laced it with Khloe's) laters (he walked back through the crowd everyone turned to Khloe with confusion on their faces)

Khloe: Ryan and I are fine guys we had a long talk and we are willing to be friends so you will need to make up with him

Arianna: I always liked Ryan he is a nice guy we never had a fight so we are good

Hannah: yea he is alright with me

Ben: yea me too

Erik: alright I'll talk to him tomorrow I'll meet up at the skate park

Emma: I will too

Khloe: and our breakup was both our faults not just his

Erik: anything for you Khloe (he kissed her head and they went to dance. They had the best night of their lives.)

Thank you all for reading chapter 13 of When Amanda Rollins Meets Nick Amaro. So Erik and Khloe are finally together after years of romance between them. Ryan and Khloe finally sorted things out will their road be bumpy or easy. Maybe I will make another chapter to continue from this chapter you will have to wait and see. Chapter 14 will be up soon


	14. Chapter 14 part one

5 months later Amanda was on her 8th month of pregnancy and she knew it was only 3-4 weeks until her baby boy was born. Zara loved feeling her brother kick her hand she squealed and giggled and kissed her brother every time Amanda and Nick smiled at her and at each other. Khloe and Ryan were really good friends again they hung out at school with Emma, Hannah, Arianna, Ben and Erik. Khloe had taken up singing and she was really good at it everyone including Nick and Amanda were always at her competitions they were proud of her. Amanda and Khloe were at home which was Nick's house and they were watching American diva when Amanda's stomach grumbled Khloe looked up and giggled Amanda did too.

Amanda: someone is hungry

Khloe: I'm hungry to be honest what about you?

Amanda: I'm hungry to what do you want to eat

Khloe: can I share you sub with you

Amanda: yeah sure let's go

They left Nick's house and Khloe drove them to subway she was on her learners. They were waiting in line when Amanda looked to the left and who she saw made her face drop it was Oscar her ex-boyfriend Amanda ordered their food and went to walk to a table that made her walk past Oscar he saw her and stepped in front of her Amanda looked up Khloe stood next to her

Oscar: Amanda?

Amanda: what are you doing here?

Oscar: I came to see a friend (he saw Khloe next to Amanda) this must be Khloe

Amanda: how do you know her name

Oscar: Jimmy told me

Amanda: of course he did

Oscar: you're still as naïve as you were when we were going out

Amanda: (scoffed) I've changed you haven't clearly

Oscar: Amanda you're such a bitch

Khloe: how about you shut the fuck up you piece of shit

Oscar: she is so much like you I'm glad I walked out when she was born

Amanda: I'm glad you did so I didn't have to put up with you I feel sorry for the next girl you go out with

Oscar: maybe they will behave better than you I won't have to hurt them

Khloe: you don't want to threaten a cop

Oscar: you working down here as a slutty cop so you can sleep with the chief again

Amanda: down here we call them captains in Georgia we call them rapists not chiefs

Oscar: in Georgia we call you a slut

Khloe: down here we call you people rapists and murderers

Nick saw Amanda talking to guy she was angry so was he Nick walked to them Khloe looked up

Nick: what's going on? (he was working and was on his way back to the precinct when he felt hungry he stopped to get something to eat when he saw Amanda and Khloe talking to a man so he walked to them)

Khloe: this man called my mom a slut

Oscar: she is just like you don't think your sister never told me about you

Khloe: she is not my sister and my mother only had me

Amanda: remember when I told you that story

Khloe: yea? Oh my god she isn't

Amanda: yea she is well she was

Khloe: so that makes her my (she looked at her father disgusted she stepped closer to her father and she opened her cup of cola and threw it on him Amanda gasped and Nick smirked and crossed his arms) you piece of shit you cheated on my mother with her slutty sister your pathetic I wish you were never my father Nick is more my father than you were you walked out on us and never looked back if I was in the force like my parents I'd fucking kill you right now but I don't want to waste my time with someone as pointless as you someone who is a waste of life and if you come near me my mother and my dad again I'll hunt you down and kill you myself you got that (she made her hand into a fist and went to swing at him when she felt a hand grab her wrist she looked back and saw Ryan with Clara. She struggled to get out of his grip to hit her father but he held her wrist in a firm grip) Ryan let go of my wrist

Ryan: step back Khloe even better go home

Khloe: let me go

Clara: just let her go (he let go of Khloe's wrist she shoved him hard)

Khloe: I can't believe you I told you never to go anywhere with her and near my dad again and yea I know she is pregnant with your baby but just know sis (she turned to Clara and looked at her with so much anger Ryan never saw Khloe so mad in his life) that baby is not my family it never will be you got that (she turned on her heel and walked away Ryan ran after her) go away Ryan (she continued to walk away she was on her phone and too distracted to notice the car that came towards her)

Ryan: KHLOE (He yelled at Khloe she looked to the side and saw the car coming towards her and she jumped out of the way she landed on the road on the other side when the car sped off Ryan ran across the road) Khloe (he ran to her and picked her up and hugged her) fuck why don't you watch where you're going

Khloe: I'm fine alright (she shoved him back again he looked at her face and arms) they will go I just need to clean them

Ryan: you are reckless you know that

Khloe: yea I'm a king of recklessness

Ryan: don't keep putting yourself in this situations

Amanda: Khloe baby (she ran to Khloe and cupped her face) are you stupid just walking onto a road like that

Khloe: yes mama I know I should of looked

Amanda: yes you should have Khloe I can't take anymore of this pain first you cut yourself then you walk out onto a fucking road Khloe you are going to get killed one day

Khloe: maybe I should just let anything kill me (she yelled at her mother she never yelled at her mother before maybe a few arguments but this Amanda was shocked Khloe had yelled at her) just leave me alone all of you

Amanda: how could you say that to me? I knew it was a mistake to let you come back (she regretted saying that)

Khloe gasped at what her mother. She was crying uncontrobally Ryan pulled her into a hug but she pushed him away. her expression turned from sadness to complete anger, she looked at her mother with such anger she never knew what she said to her mother until she said it.

Khloe: I hate you I hate you so fucking much I wish you were never my mother

Nick: Khloe don't say that

Khloe: please like you are family your not my mother is just having your baby that's it

Amanda: you don't mean that

Khloe: yea I do I am never coming home (she turned away and started running down the street)

Ryan: I'll just leave her with me I'll bring her back tomorrow (he ran after Khloe while Amanda broke down Nick pulled her into a hug.)

Amanda: Nick what have I done?

Nick: shh babe its okay lets go home (they got in Amanda's car and drove them back to their house)

Meanwhile Ryan caught up with Khloe and pulled her into a hug she tried to push him away yelling and hitting him she even swore at him but he just held her tighter and tried to hold back his own tears.

Khloe: let me go Ryan (she was crying really badly she couldn't even breathe when she cried)

Ryan: no you need to calm down and stop being stubborn

Khloe: I don't want to calm down what is the point of life my mother doesn't want me even when she promised I hate her

Ryan: no you don't

Khloe: I hate her so much

Ryan: come on (he walked them to his house and took her upstairs and sat her on the bed he walked to the bathroom and grabbed wipes to clean off Khloe's make-up. He walked back to his room and closed the door he walked to Khloe and kneeled in front of her, he lifted her face up and wiped it she had her eyes closed and the tears just kept coming down he wiped them away to. He cleaned her cuts very gently and once he was done cleaning her face he threw the wipes in the bin then went back to Khloe he kneeled down in front of her) you don't hate your mother you love her and I know you do I have never seen anyone as good with their mother as you and she didn't mean what she said tonight and neither do you maybe you don't think so tonight but tomorrow you two will hug each other and everything will be okay

Khloe: my mother doesn't want me Ryan she said it was a bad idea to let me come back

Ryan: she didn't mean it she was angry you just walked onto the road and not saw the car that's all

Khloe: I didn't see that car Ry honest

Ryan: I know you didn't lets go to sleep (he pulled Khloe off the ground and she laid on his bed) you okay

Khloe: I probably wont sleep for a while so you can go to sleep

Ryan: I won't sleep until you are asleep lets watch a movie can you pass my laptop please

Khloe: where is it?

Ryan: next to you (she picked up the laptop and gave it to Ryan he opened it and looked at Khloe) what movie do you wanna watch

Khloe: I don't mind whatever you want (she laid on her back and looked at Ryan) you pick it

Ryan: wanna watch IT?

Khloe: that movie with the clown

Ryan: yea that one

Khloe: sure (she cleared her throat and locked her phone she placed in under the pillow and waited for Ryan to start the movie he leaned against the headboard and pressed play) if Arianna were here she would start screaming once the boy's arm was gone

Ryan: yea that's true (they both started laughing and continued to watch the movie)

Khloe: hey Ryan

Ryan: yea?

Khloe: don't tell Erik what happened tonight (he looked down at Khloe she looked at him) please

Ryan: I wasn't going to

Khloe: good

Ryan: speaking of Erik how are you two going?

Khloe: yea we are good he treats me great

Ryan: he better or I'll talk to him

Khloe: nah he does (she laughed)

Ryan: good

Khloe: how are you and Clara?

Ryan: yea alright she spends heaps of time with your dad

Khloe: I forgot about him

Ryan: nice drink throwing by the way

Khloe: thank you and my words better have gotten through to him

Ryan: I highly doubt it

Khloe: yea I had my doubts (she sat up and fixed her hair. It was too knotty to brush so she tied it up in a messy bun) I missed hanging with you

Ryan: me too I missed my time alone with you

Khloe: I do too (she looked at Ryan and looked into his eyes and smiled at him) I miss us

Ryan: I do too its hard but

Khloe: yea it was time to see other people I get it

Ryan: no I loved being with you I wish I didn't ruin it

Khloe: its in the past but I'm glad we are still friends

Ryan: me too (they both leaned in closer to each other) we can't

Khloe: I know but I want you

Ryan: this is a bad idea

Khloe: yea it is but we both know you want me too

Ryan: I do so much (she closed the gap and touched her lips with his he kissed her back, she moved so she was straddling Ryan he placed his hands on her thighs and squeezed them.) Khloe

Khloe: yea? (they put their foreheads against each other and were breathing normally)

Ryan: you sure you want to do this?

Khloe: yes are you?

Ryan: yes

Khloe: good (she kissed him again he undid the zip on her jacket and pushed it off her she was wearing a black singlet with Spaghetti straps) Erik and Clara don't have to know

Ryan: its just a night of passion

Khloe: yes (she lifted the hem of Ryan's shirt and lifted it up Ryan helped her take it off and threw it to the ground, he closed his laptop and pushed Khloe onto the bed getting on top of her) only you can take my pain away

Meanwhile back at Amanda's and Nick's house they were sitting on the couch and watching T.V. her head was on Nick's lap and he was stroking her hair she had calmed down and was now falling asleep. Nick got up and grabbed the blanket off the back of couch and covered her with it he leaned down and kissed her head and went to bed himself.

The next morning Amanda woke up and smelled the best smell in the world. Pancakes she got up and stretched and walked to the kitchen and sat on the stool and watched as Nick made pancakes for them.

Amanda: as if you couldn't get any more gorgeous

Nick: why thank you babe

Amanda: i will probably eat more than you cause I'm eating for 2

Nick: don't make mama eat too much I'm here too (they both laughed he kicked and Amanda called Nick over) he disagrees (he felt his unborn son kick him he kissed Amanda's lips and went to finish doing breakfast) how did you sleep?

Amanda: alright what about you

Nick: same

Amanda: do you think Oscar will come after me or Khloe cause of lastnight

Nick: no he wont I will make sure of it Khloe was right with what she said last night about him

Amanda: yea she was

Nick: hey she will come back I promise

Amanda: she hates me I didn't mean what I said it just slipped out

Nick: and I'm sure what she said just slipped out to

Amanda: she can be stubborn I hope Ryan was okay with her lastnight I am gonna try calling her

Nick: let her call you babe okay now let us feed you both (she chuckle and they walked to the dining table and sat down and began to eat their breakfast) what do you want to do today?

Amanda: I have my ultrasound today remember

Nick: oh yea

Amanda: then after that my water aerobics then grocery shopping

Nick: alright lets get ready after we eat then we will go

Amanda: you don't have to come

Nick: I want to (he kissed her hand and they went back to eating their breakfast. When Amanda collected the plates and took them to the sink she felt a pain all of a sudden she dropped the plates and groaned loudly) Amanda (he got up and ran next to Amanda she was in pain) tell me what's wrong?

Amanda: I think he is coming early (then she felt like water was going down her legs) I think my water broke Nick

Nick: oh god let me get the bag and we will go (he rushed to get the bag then they walked out of the house locked it and drove straight to Mercy hospital) I need help over here

Nurse: I need a wheelchair (she yelled to another nurse) ma'am how far are your contractions

Amanda: 10 minutes I'm not meant to have him for another 3 weeks

Nurse: it does happen just breathe me honey (Amanda was crying as well as breathing heavily, the wheelchair was here and the nurse and Nick helped her onto it they both took her to a room and the nurse paged the doctor) this your first child

Amanda: no not for both of us I have a daughter and he has a daughter

Nurse: aw how old?

Nick: my daughter is 6 and her daughter just turned 16 a couple months ago

Nurse: wow I have a 2 year old she is currently at day care

Amanda: what's your daughters name?

Nurse: Chloe but with a c

Amanda: oh my god my daughter's name is Khloe too she has a k in front of it

Nurse: what a coincidence

Amanda: and his daughters name is Zara

Nurse: oh my god really that's my name

Amanda: this is so good (just then another contraction came through her Nick held her hand and squeezed it softly) can he come out already

Doctor: yes he can Miss Rollins is it?

Amanda: that's me

Doctor: okay thank you nurse (the nurse walked out and the doctor walked to where Amanda was) how are you apart from the pain?

Amanda: I'm good doctor

Nick: I'll call Khloe and let her know

Amanda: don't leave me Nick

Nick: I will just be outside the door (he leaned down and kissed her head then walked out, then he pulled his phone out and dialled Khloe's number) come on Khloe pick up (but the phone went to Khloe's voice mail he leave a message) Khloe you better get here your brother is being born shortly you need to put your feelings aside your mother needs you (he hung up the phone called Isabella)

Isabella: Nick what's wrong is Amanda okay?

Nick: she is having the baby

Isabella: oh my god that's great not to be mean or anything but why are you calling me

Nick: I can't get a hold of Khloe and I was hoping Emma could

Isabella: Emma come here for a minute please

Emma: coming mom

Isabella: has something happened to Khloe

Nick: yea her and her mother had a massive fight and Khloe saw her dad

Isabella: oh my god did he take her?

Nick: no she went somewhere and I think Emma knows where and they had the fight because Khloe was nearly hit by a car last night

Isabella: oh my god

Emma: yes mom?

Isabella: Nick wants to talk to you

Emma: oh okay (she took the phone off Isabella and placed It on her ear) hello

Nick: hey Emma do you know where Khloe's ex boyfriend lives?

Emma: Ryan of course why what's wrong is Khloe okay?

Nick: she saw her dad last night and was nearly hit by a car he and Amanda had a fight about it and Amanda knows she went to Ryan's house I was wondering if you could go get her and tell her that Amanda is having the baby

Emma: oh my god yes Nick I'll go get her and yell at her myself tell Amanda I will come see her after I get Khloe

Nick: I will thank you Emma (he hung up the phone and Emma gave her mother back her phone and she grabbed her phone and keys and ran out of the house)

Emma: Khloe (she said as she heard Khloe's voicemail) you better be up or else (she hung up the phone and walked to Ryan's house which was just down the road, once she got there she banged on the door) Khloe Sara Rollins you open this door at once (she banged on the door again and again until the door opened) where is she?

Ryan: Khloe is upstairs

Emma: first of all I want to know is she you know

Ryan: yea

Emma: okay 2 you know she is with Erik right how could you both be so stupid

Ryan: we got back here and she came onto me and I couldn't resist

Emma: you can't keep it in your pants can you and number 3 I'm going to get Khloe and going to the hospital

Ryan: why what happened?

Emma: Amanda is having the baby (she walked upstairs and walked into Ryan's room and shook Khloe) get up Khloe

Khloe: Emma? (she rolled on her back and stretched and covered herself up) what's wrong?

Emma: I'll tell you what's wrong how could be so stupid and sleep with Ryan

Khloe: don't tell Erik please

Emma: you're lucky I didn't call him to come get you

Khloe: get me why?

Emma: let me make this clear for you get your ass up and get to the hospital or you won't see your brother being born

Khloe: my mother is having the baby oh my god I have to get down there

Emma: hurry up and I'll go with you I will be downstairs (she walked downstairs and waited for Khloe to come down)

Khloe came downstairs 5 minutes later and they left the house and caught the bus to the hospital and Emma rang Nick and asked him where the room was and he told them where to go. They walked to the room and knocked the door.

Nick: come in (Emma opened the door and they both walked in) thank you Emma for bringing her in

Emma: your welcome I already had my yell at her so how is Amanda?

Nick: in pain Manda Emma is here

Amanda: hey Emma

Emma: hey Amanda (she walked to the bed and held Amanda's hand) you must tell me how bad this hurts

Amanda: don't have kids

Emma: aw really I was gonna name my kid Mandy

Amanda: okay just one (Emma chuckled and another contraction came through Amanda) oh god

Emma: Khloe come here (Khloe walked to the other side of the bed and held Amanda's other hand)

Khloe: just breathe mama

Amanda: you came

Khloe: of course I did mama when Emma told me I had to come

Amanda: I love you

Khloe: I love you too mama now let us have this brother of mine

Amanda: yes (just then a doctor came in Emma stepped back so Nick could hold her hand and Khloe stayed by her mother's side the whole time)

Doctor: 1 more time Amanda you can do it

Amanda pushed one more time and was relieved to hear the cries of her baby boy she chuckled and looked at Nick.

Doctor: congratulations on having your baby boy (she gave Amanda the baby and she held him and was crying Nick kissed her head then the baby's head) have you got a name?

Khloe: how about Benjamin?

Amanda: that's a perfect name

Nick: I agree Benjamin Zack Amaro

Amanda: you put my brothers name in it

Nick: I did because i know how much he means to you

Amanda: thanks babe (he kissed her lips and Amanda looked at Khloe) you want to hold him?

Khloe: duh (they all laughed and Amanda gently gave the baby to Khloe and she gently rocked him and Emma walked to her and touched Benjamin's cheek softly) he is gorgeous

Emma: yes he is

Erik: hello is it safe to come in?

Nick: of course (Erik walked in with a bouquet of flowers for Amanda)

Amanda: thank you Erik they are beautiful

Erik: your welcome Miss Rollins congrats for having the baby

Emma: his name is Benjamin

Erik: cool name (he walked to the girls and looked at Benjamin) he is so cute

Khloe: he is

Emma: hello (she said once she answered the phone)

Isabella: how is Amanda?

Emma: oh I forgot to call you yea she is fine his name is Benjamin Khloe named him

Isabella: that's a beautiful name that would have been your name if you were a boy

Emma: mom don't bring that story up again about me being called Benjamin

Amanda: you would have been a great Benjamin

Isabella: oh yes Amanda gets it

Amanda: Emma is that your mother?

Emma: yes did you want to speak to her?

Amanda: yes please

Emma: okay (she gave her phone to Amanda and walked back to Khloe and Erik) can I hold him

Khloe: sure (she gave Benjamin to Emma and she rocked him gently like Khloe did)

Emma: you be a good boy when you grow up you are going to be a good looking boy when you grow up (Benjamin smiled at Emma and she walked to Nick) here go to daddy

Nick: hello there (Emma gave Benjamin to Nick and Benjamin gurgled at Nick) you are already a charmer to Emma aren't you

Emma: how can he not I'm awesome

Khloe: you are girl

Emma: I know right (Amanda hung up the phone and gave it back to Emma she checked her messages and her instagram and other things) I better get going I have to get to work

Erik: I'll go with you bye Khloe (he kissed her cheek and Emma hugged her Amanda and Nick and kissed Ben's head and they both walked out together) that was awkward

Emma: your telling me you can't tell Khloe what I told you

Erik: I won't as long as you don't tell her what happened lastnight

Emma: it is bad to say I actually enjoyed it even if you are with Khloe

Erik: no it was just one night and we both drank a lot and I enjoyed it too

Emma: it should never happen again

Erik: It can't happen again

Emma: come on walk me to work?

Erik: way ahead of you I actually need to buy food anyways

Emma: you and your food I tell ya

Erik: hey don't judge my eating skills

Emma: whatever you say Jones

Erik: you still up for the game tonight?

Emma: heck yes I don't wanna work do you wanna work for me?

Erik: I already have my own job so nah

Emma: rude (they walked into Emma's work which was Walmart)

Erik: pick you up at 6

Emma: cool bye (they walked their separate ways Emma stopped in her tracks and had these thoughts which she shouldn't she looked behind her to where had walked to he turned around and looked at Emma) fuck it (she started running to Erik he walked to her and when they caught up with each other she kissed him he kissed her back) we shouldn't be doing this

Erik: I know but I can't help it Emma I love you

Emma: I love you too (he pulled away and walked out she walked to the room and was disgusted she called Khloe) Khloe I can't do this anymore

Khloe: did he kiss you?

Emma: yes meet me at the game with Ryan and we will figure this out

Khloe: you and Ryan would make a great couple

Emma: what no where did you get an idea like that?

Khloe: oh please I see the way you two look at each other

Emma: don't know what your talking about coming Cassie I have to go Khloe love ya bye (she hung up the phone and Khloe laughed on the other end)

When it came to 6pm Erik came and picked up Emma he took her to her house and she walked up and got dressed in a burgundy Ribbed Knit Cami Bodysuit and a pair of light blue Summer Loving High Waisted Shorts. She put on a pair of Havaianas Slim Basic Black Thongs and tied her hair up she grabbed her phone and walked out said goodbye to her mother then walked out to Erik, they walked to the bus and got on it meanwhile Khloe was home getting ready to go she put on a White Double Layered Bodysuit and a pair of Light Wash Plus Size Mid Rise Heavy Distress Ankle Distress jeans. She put on the same pair of shoes as Emma and straightened her hair and put on a black ROCKABILLY Headband Wired Dolly Bow Reversible Fabric PIN UP Headwrap. She grabbed her phone and walked downstairs and grabbed her light grey Winter Long Knitted Cardigan. She left her house after saying goodbye to her parents because they were home and her baby brother she walked to the train station and waited for the train she sat down on a bench. She didn't notice a guy standing in front of her she looked up this guy looked hot he looked about 32.

Khloe: can I help you?

Brian: is this seat next to you taken?

Khloe: no you can sit there (he sat next to Khloe and she suddenly felt hot and she felt the guys leg against hers)

Brian: where are you going all dressed up?

Khloe: Yankee stadium going to watch the Yankees play

Brian: no way me to you going there by yourself?

Khloe: I'm meeting my friends there you

Brian: I'm meeting an old friend there

Khloe: oh right female or male?

Brian: female she works at the NYPD

Khloe: really so does my mother and my new dad

Brian: really what's your mother's name?

Khloe: Amanda Rollins and my dad Nick Amaro is working there to

Brian: I know your mother and Nick too I used to work with them

Khloe: so who are you meeting? Let me guess the only other female I know that works there is Olivia Benson and her son is so adorable

Brian: no way that's who I am going to meet

Khloe: seriously (she and Brian laughed and Khloe looked at him) did I really get it right?

Brian: you sure did

Khloe: that's great (she then heard the train coming and she stood up Brian stood up to and they walked onto the train together and sat next to each other) I'm Khloe (she held her hand out for Brian to shake it)

Brian: Brian Cassidy (he shook her hand and she felt a shiver go through her she pulled her hand away and looked out the window) so who is going to win

Khloe: the Yankees for sure

Brian: not a chance the Mets will

Khloe: you're a Mets fan ew

Brian: hey they are a good team

Khloe: no they aren't

Brian: when they win I'll tell I told you so

Khloe: in your dreams (they arrived at the stadium shortly after and they walked inside) I guess I'll see you around Brian

Brian: yes you will Khloe

Khloe: see ya (she walked away from Brian and to her friends) hey guys

Ryan: hey Khloe

Emma: hey girl

Erik: hey (he kissed her cheek and hugged her she hugged him back) you ready for the best game ever

Khloe: yep

They all walked to the chairs and sat down and waited for the players to come out. Erik was on the end then Khloe then Ryan and then Emma.

Erik: I called last night

Khloe: oh you did I never got the call

Erik: I thought I did

Khloe: well I didn't

Erik: I wonder why you never got the call

Khloe: seems like a real mystery to me

Erik: was it because you were shacking up with your ex

Khloe: have no idea what you are talking about

Erik: yes you do admit Khloe you cheated on me

Khloe: what do you think I am?

Erik: Emma told me about it when she called me

Khloe: I know you kissed Emma and had sex with her so now we are even

Erik: you slept with him first

Khloe: you know what I have had enough of this criticism yes I slept with Ryan because I was hurt of what I had went through that night and I enjoyed it as much as he did tell me did you enjoy it with Emma

Ryan: please do tell

Khloe: maybe we should do it again

Ryan: lets go (he stood up and held Khloe's hand and pulled her to the top of the stairs and walked out of the view from Erik) I cant believe Emma told him

Khloe: okay number 1 I knew she would tell him cause it would work for our plan and 2 I really did enjoy it didn't you?

Ryan: of course I did Khloe I wouldn't use you for a night one fling you mean more to me than that you were my first love and you always will be

Khloe: I'll always love you too Ryan

Emma: guys you there (she came around the corner) I told him I was going to the bathroom

Khloe: lets go spy guys (she walked ahead while Emma and Ryan walked behind her they stopped at another area and watched as Erik made a phone call and went somewhere probably to meet that person) you two stay here (she walked through the other area and stopped and looked out the doors of the stadium she gasped when she saw who he was meeting she took a photo and sent it to Emma)

Emma: omg look at this (she showed Ryan the photo he was meeting with…)

Ryan: Suzie I thought she was dead

Emma: so did I

Khloe watched as her friend the one she trusted and the one who helped her that was outside with Erik. She opened the door and both of them looked up Suzie looked stunned and Erik looked scared as what was coming.

Khloe: well look at the happy couple

Suzie: Khloe I…

Khloe: don't Khloe me I thought you were dead if that wasn't you that died then who was it?

Suzie: my friend who looked like me

Khloe: I feel like I'm gonna be sick

Erik: babe

Khloe: don't you babe me you asshole we are over I should of fought for Ryan and I never did now I can blame you for that

Erik: good do what you want

Ryan: Khloe

Emma: I knew you were up to no good

Ryan: Khloe you okay?

Khloe: I just need to be alone please (she walked back inside the stadium and went to the cafeteria and had a coffee she had tears running down her face and she didn't care who saw. She then realized she wasn't alone she felt a presence and she looked up to see Brian sitting across from her)

Brian: I saw what happened outside I'm so sorry

Khloe: I can't believe I am talking to a stranger about this

Brian: we aren't strangers anymore more like acquaintances

Khloe: sure whatever you say

Brian: what's on your mind?

Khloe: I feel like relationships and me don't work out I was with my ex Ryan and we broke up cause he cheated on me and I went home and nearly dies cause I cut myself and then I met someone else who was outside with a girl I thought was dead but boy was I wrong and I just feel like nothing in my life is good anymore like I should just end it all and I don't want any more relationships cause I have already been heartbroken enough I don't need the stress or the drama that comes with it tell me Brian have you ever been in a relationship which I'm sure you have but been with the one you love

Brian: never really had that feeling

Khloe: I did then my ex Ryan found out I was pregnant then he started dating my sister who goes to my school and have never head of and she is my aunties kid and my mother's niece and my rotten father is the father to me and my sister and I nearly got hit by a car and had this massive fight with my mother and she had my brother today his name is Benjamin Zack Amaro like my dad Nick

Brian: you know Nick Amaro? (eventhough he told her on the train he didn't think it was true

Khloe: yea I do and my mother Amanda Rollins had his kid

Brian: your Amanda's daughter?

Khloe: yes you know my mother?

Brian: I am an ex-cop

Khloe: oh my god your that Brian Cassidy my mother saved from getting killed?

Brian: that's me

Khloe: oh wow that's awesome

Brian: why thank you

Khloe: well I don't feel like going back to the game

Brian: want me to take you home?

Khloe: yes please

Brian: lets go then

That is the end of Chapter 14 part one I hope you liked it and I will make a part 2 in a few days. Amanda had the baby and named him Benjamin I like that name and Suzie wasn't dead what the hell. And Khloe finally meets Brian Cassidy. Find out more in Chapter 14 part 2.


	15. Chapter 14 part Two

While they were in a cab driving to Amanda and Nick's house Khloe's phone rang and she answered it

Khloe: hello

Amanda: hey baby Emma called me and told me what happened at the game I'm so sorry

Khloe: that's okay mama

Amanda: Emma said you left with someone but she had never seen him before

Khloe: I'll explain when I get home

Amanda: alright baby love you

Khloe: I love you too mama (she hung up her phone and turned to look out the window. The cab driver asked for directions to Khloes house she gave them to him. When Brian and Khloe got to the house they got out of the cab. The cab waited for Brian and they walked to the front door Khloe unlocked it with her keys and Amanda came downstairs)

Amanda: Khloe is that you?

Khloe: yes mama

Amanda: thank god thank you for bring her home (she said when she didn't look up but when he spoke she automatically looked up)

Brian: no worries Amanda

Amanda: Brian Cassidy why were you with my daughter?

Brian: she was upset and I had already met her at the train station

Khloe: that's true mama Brian here is a gentleman

Amanda: thank you Brian for looking after her when did you come back to New York?

Brian: last night I already spoke to Liv while I was at the game

Amanda: oh right Nick Khloe is home

Nick: how was the game (he stopped in his tracks and looked at Brian) Cassidy what are you doing here?

Khloe: he dropped me off in the cab

Nick: alright then (he walked back inside to finish his food)

Khloe: thank you for dropping me off

Brian: your welcome bye Amanda and congrats on the birth of your baby

Amanda: thank you and bye Brian (she closed the door and locked it her and Khloe walked to the kitchen) how was the game? Other than Erik cheating on you?

Khloe: it was alright I don't know who won though but something good came out of this

Amanda: yea and whats that?

Khloe: Emma and Ryan are so close to being together I am so happy

Amanda: are you alright with Emma dating Ryan

Khloe: yea I am mama they deserve to be happy

Amanda: so do you

Khloe: I'll be fine and who knows I might find someone soon

Amanda: good for you baby are you hungry?

Khloe: not really I'm gonna go to bed cause I'm tired (she kissed her mothers cheek and walked to Nick and kissed his cheek then Ben's) goodnight baby brother night dad

Nick: goodnight darling (Khloe walked upstairs and changed into her pjs and climbed into bed and fell asleep)

A week later after being sick Khloe still felt like not going to school she was still so angry at Erik for cheating and Suzie who pretended to be dead. Khloe wasn't going to let this bother her she got up and opened her draws and pulled out a bonds dark floral print sports bra and matching underwear and she walked to her closet and pulled out her skirt and her Medium black Elin Tights and her shirt jumper and jacket. She applied a little makeup and put her uniform on she brushed her hair and did 2 Dutch braids and put her black nike calf high socks on and her shoes. She grabbed her phone and sprayed daisy dream by Marc Jacobs and she walked downstairs.

Khloe: hey cutie (she got her brother out of his cot and held him) I will see you after school (she leaned down and kissed her brother and looked up and saw her mother and father smiling at her and they took a photo of her and she gasped) I wasn't ready

Nick: you look good (he showed Khloe the photo she accepted it and she put Ben back down and walked to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple and kissed her parents cheeks and grabbed her handbag and walked out) love you

Khloe: love all three of you (she closed the door and locked it she walked down the steps and walked to the bus and got on it)

Ryan: yo Khloe (she looked up and saw Ryan, Emma, Hanna and Arianna) come sit with us (Khloe walked to her friends and the bus started moving she fell onto Arianna and they both laughed)

Khloe: you broke my fall I love you

Arianna: love you too (she helped Khloe to the seat between her and Emma) I heard what happened I am so sorry girl

Khloe: I had a feeling it was true so Emma agreed to help me (she felt Emma's hand on her thigh and Khloe held it) but on other news are you two dating?

Hanna: that's what I am trying to figure out

Emma: well now that you mentioned it

Ryan: I asked her out the night of the game

Khloe: and why wasn't I there

Arianna: or me

Hanna: and me

Ben: yea bro or me

Khloe: when did you get on the bus

Ben: I was hiding I was gonna scare you but I fell asleep cause school drains my life

Khloe: what a baby (she snickered Arianna agreed with her)

Ryan: you were gone by the time I could tell you K

Khloe: oh yea sorry

Ben: I heard about your baby brother being born Emma told me

Hanna: Khloe you know I love babies show me a photo

Arianna: me too

Ryan: oh my god me too (he said in a girlish voice they all looked at him and laughed)

Khloe: alright here (she unlocked her phone and showed them the photos Ryan grabbed her phone to look better, Hanna and Ben looked over the front and the back of the seats)

Hanna: aww Khloe he is so gorgeous what's his name?

Khloe: Benjamin Zack Amaro

Ben: see my name is popular I hope he grows up quick so I can teach him football

Ryan: I was about to say the same thing (they laughed Arianna and Emma hit their boyfriends of course they protested) what

Hanna: give Khloe her phone back you goof (Ryan passed it back to Khloe she thanked him) so Ryan you never told us what happened to Clara

Ryan: she went back to Georgia with her dad and I broke up with her she had an ultrasound before she left and she is 4 or 5 months now I'm not sure and she is having a boy and a girl (Khloe didn't listen to the conversation she just looked out the bus window. The bus stopped and Erik and Suzie got on Arianna was ready to get up when Hanna stopped her)

Hanna: they aren't worth the satisfaction

Emma: you okay girl? (she tapped Khole on the shoulder and she looked up)

Khloe: huh yea I'm okay (she smiled and looked out the window again. Occasionally she looked up and saw Erik and Suzie all over each other she felt like gagging. When the bus stopped as soon as Arianna stepped out of her seat Khloe ran out of the bus and threw up in the bin)

Hanna: Khloe you okay (she was rubbing Khloe's back)

Khloe: yea I'm fine (she held onto the bin Ryan and Emma came up to her) guys I'm fine seriously

Ryan: you sure?

Khloe: yea I'm fine (she pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and had a sip then spat it in the bin and put the bottle away and walked inside) I just ate something bad I wished I threw up on those 2 (she looked at Erik and Suzie and groaned. She walked to her locker while Emma, Ryan and the others went to theirs, she looked up and saw a photo of her and Erik at the Halloween party, she pulled the photo down and looked at it) why would you do this to me everything I put myself through for you I hate you (she whispered to the photo)

Ben: you sure your okay Khloe (Khloe looked up and smiled at Ben she was glad to have him as a friend, he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed)

Khloe: yea just tired haven't slept well while I was at home

Ben: you can tell me anything that you don't want to tell anyone I can keep secrets

Khloe: I know thanks Ben but I'm fine (she scrunched the photo up and threw it in the bin and grabbed her books and put her bag away and closed her locker phone in her hand) see you later (she walked away from Ben and he walked back to Arianna)

Arianna: baby something is wrong with her she looks sick

Ben: I know she does and we should give her time to figure it out

Khloe walked to the bathroom and lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach the tears threatened to come out of her eyes. She knew that gain of weight anywhere she knew what this meant she sat on the floor and cried hopeful that no one came in she grabbed her phone and dialled her mothers number.

Amanda: Khloe aren't you supposed…

Khloe: mama (she was crying as she was talking to her mother)

Amanda: baby whats wrong?

Khloe: mama I think I'm pregnant

Amanda: what?

Khloe: I don't want to repeat it

Amanda: have you still got those tests in your bag?

Khloe: let me check (she sniffled and put her phone on speaker and looked through her bag and pulled one out) yea

Amanda: alright go do one and I'll wait on the phone for you its okay baby

Khloe: mama what if I am and its too late to get rid of it

Amanda: then we will get through this together

Khloe: mama I know I'm 18 but that's like a bit young to be a mother and I gave my last one up and if I am again Its not gonna be Erik's

Amanda: is it going to be Ryan's (Khloe sniffled and said yes) its okay honey have you done it yet

Khloe: doing it now (she muted the phone and did the test and waited for 3 minutes and she took the phone off mute and when she was going to check it she shoved it back in her bag when she heard the door open she smiled at the girl and wiped her face and walked out) someone came in mama I couldn't I cant

Amanda: take a photo of it in your bag and send it to me and ill tell you (and Khloe did and waited for Amanda's response)

Khloe: so did you get it?

Amanda: Khloe your pregnant (Khloe stiffened at that short sentence she felt the tears coming back and she walked outside where no one saw her and she cried) hey baby its okay do you want me to come pick you up you can stay home today

Khloe: yea please i just want to come home

Amanda: I will be there shortly I'll call the principal and tell him you are sick

Khloe: thank you mama I'm just gonna wait out here for a while and calm down

Amanda: okay hun I love you

Khloe: I love you too (she hung up the phone and sat on the bench and looked out onto the oval and she heard a voice she looked up and saw Ben) hey

Ben: hey I saw you run out and heard you crying so I came over to check on you (he sat next to Khloe and pulled her in for a hug) tell me whats wrong please

Khloe: you cant tell anyone not even Arianna or anyone else especially not Ryan

Ben: Khloe your scaring me

Khloe: I'm pregnant again Ben and I know who the father is

Ben: Erik?

Khloe: we never had sex

Ben: that only leaves (he thought about it then gasped and looked at Khloe) its Ryan's

Khloe: yes I thought we were careful

Ben: tell me what happened

Khloe: the day after the prom I met up with Ryan at his house and we went to an amusement park and he brought me back to my house and my parents weren't home and one thing led to another and we had sex in my bed. I ignored it at first and I started feeling sick and with Erik cheating on me with Suzie and Emma and Ryan dating I didn't go get tested and when i got to the girls bathroom I lifted my shirt up and saw I was gaining weight and I knew that I was pregnant and I called my mother and I sent her a photo of my test and she told me I was and when I went to the game with Erik Emma and Ryan I felt sick then

Ben: wow Khloe I am so sorry

Khloe: you don't need to be its my fault (her phone buzzed and she looked at her mothers message) I have to go

Ben: where?

Khloe: I'm going home I don't feel well to stay at school

Ben: I'll walk you out (he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked her out to her mother's car) if you go to the doctors call or text and let me know

Khloe: I will thanks Ben(she kissed his cheek and got in her mother's car) hey mama

Amanda: hey baby I booked you in for the doctors lets go it will be okay (she laced her hand with Khloe's and squeezed it for reassurance) and Ben is here too

Khloe: its times like this when you just need your brother (they both chuckled and they arrived at the doctors and Khloe had to fill in a form with Amanda's help of course and she gave it back to the receptionist and waited for her name to be called) can you come in with me please?

Amanda: sure baby

Doctor: Khloe Rollins (Khloe stood up with Amanda and Ben and walked to the doctor) how are you Miss Rollins?

Khloe: does nervous count? (the doctor chuckled and agreed with Khloe they walked in and Khloe had to lie on the bed and lift up her shirt and he put the gel they use for pregnancies and he put the monitor on there and moved it around)

Doctor: I remember you Miss Rollins you were in here not that long ago

Khloe: yea and I had an abortion

Doctor: yes you did you want the same today?

Khloe: no

Amanda: she wants to keep the baby

Khloe: yea and it might be too late to have one I wasn't going to anyway

Doctor: you are right it's a bit late you are just over 4 months

Khloe: am I really?

Amanda: wow really I never noticed

Doctor: its hard to notice when you work or do other things

Khloe: Doctor is it the right time to know the gender?

Doctor: yes it is do you want to know?

Khloe: do you want to mama?

Amanda: yea I do (they smiled at each other and the doctor looked at the screen)

Doctor: you are having a girl congratulations

Khloe: a girl (she was crying again Amanda walked to the bed and held Khloe's hand) a girl mama

Amanda: I know baby

Doctor: you may sit up Miss Rollins (Amanda helped Khloe sit up and she fixed her top and got off the bed) would you like a photo of the ultrasound?

Khloe: 3 please (the doctor printed 3 out and looked at Khloe)

Doctor: now Khloe when you get to your 5th month of pregnancy you must stay at home and rest and no stress

Khloe: thank you Doctor

Doctor: if you get nauseous then take the normal headache medication and no lifting things

Khloe: thank you (they smiled and walked out and got back in the car and Amanda drove them home and walked inside)

Nick: Amanda, Khloe?

Amanda: yes its us (she carried Ben's capsule and sat it on the couch)

Nick: Khloe how are you feeling?

Khloe: I'm okay just tired and sick (Nick ran to the sink and grabbed a bucket and ran back to Khloe just in time to see her grab the bucket and throw up into it Nick rubbed her back) I can put up with it for another 5 months I guess

Amanda: mine stopped at 6 months

Khloe: did you know I am having a girl dad

Nick: not another girl (Khloe chuckled and looked at Nick he laughed and walked to the freezer and pulled out a tub of ben and Jerry's ice cream and a spoon he walked to Khloe and held it out. It was vanilla) here you go

Khloe: my favourite thanks dad (she grabbed it and started eating then her phone buzzed she answered it) Ryan what's up?

Ryan: Khloe don't what's up me Ben told me you went home cause you were feeling sick why didn't you tell me you were going home I was worried sick

Khloe: I'm sorry you were with Emma and I didn't want to freak you out

Ryan: Khloe you know I worry about you cause I care about you and I love you

Khloe: I know you do and I should of called I am sorry

Ryan: you coming tomorrow?

Khloe: yea cause we need to talk

Ryan: tell me now

Khloe: its not exactly a phone call conversation

Ryan: I can come to yours after school

Khloe: you have work after work it can wait until tomorrow

Ryan: come to my work and talk to me there or we can meet later tonight

Khloe: I guess I could come to your work

Ryan: alright I will see you then I have to get back to the game Ben will kill me if I don't

Khloe: alright bye

Ryan: I love you

Khloe: me too

Ryan: say it

Khloe: I love you too (she hung up and continued eating her ice cream she texted Ben)

K: it's a girl and I'm 4 months  
B: oh my god congrats when Ryan called did you tell him?  
K: nah I'm meeting him at his work I might not tell him that I don't think I'm ready  
B: if you cant that's okay but you will have to tell him before you get too big  
K: yea I only have one more month at school left then I have to stay home  
B: wow really that sucks how are you going to do your home work  
K: I guess I will have you or someone bring it to me and I will have to come in when no one is there and do my tests  
B: I'll bring all your things after when you go on leave so to call it aha  
K: LOL you better get back to you game or Ryan will kill you  
B: alright see you tomorrow  
K: bye

Nick: you going to see Ryan after school?

Khloe: yea but I don't think I am ready to tell him about the baby

Amanda: if you don't want to then don't but he will notice sooner than later

Khloe: I know mama (she couldn't finish the ice cream so she put it away and the spoon in the sink) I am going to lay down for a bit

Amanda: go sleep sweetie (Khloe walked upstairs and fell asleep)

A couple hours later Amanda walked upstairs and woke Khloe up then she went back downstairs and Khloe changed into a pair of light grey Nike Sportswear Gym Vintage Women's Pants and a plain black nike top and black thongs and she walked downstairs.

Amanda: come on I'll drop you off

Nick: bye darling (he kissed Khloe's head and the two women left the house and Amanda drove them to Ryan's work which was at a mechanics in queens)

Amanda: I will pick you up

Khloe: I will catch the bus probably thanks mama (she kissed her mother's cheek and exited the car and closed the door and she drove off, Khloe walked into the garage and looked around for Ryan)

Ryan: hello there Miss Rollins (Khloe turned around and saw Ryan with grease on his face and his hands and of course on his clothing) I'd hug you but

Khloe: better not

Ryan: now what did you want to talk about I'm on break lets go outside (they walked outside and sat on a bench and Ryan stared eating his lunch that he didn't at school)

Khloe: you and Emma (Ryan looked at her with a confused look) whats that look for?

Ryan: it's a bit strange that you came all the way here to talk about Emma and I

Khloe: why didn't you two start dating instead of you and Clara?

Ryan: I don't know and when your dad threatened me and had those guys come I had to put my feelings for Emma aside

Khloe: oh right

Ryan: Khloe be honest are you okay with Emma and I dating?

Khloe: yea why?

Ryan: I know when you lie cause of those lines your head

Khloe: Ryan you deserve to be happy and so does Emma so yes I am happy and it took you two long enough I've been trying to get you two together for weeks

Ryan: as long as you are happy with us being together

Khloe: I am why wouldn't I be you and I broke up and I don't have feelings for you anymore and you don't have feelings for me but Emma I can't say who you can and cannot date you know what I mean?

Ryan: exactly and what about you do you have anyone in your life?

Khloe: no I don't I'm staying away from relationships for a while

Ryan: yea that's alright (he looked at her arms and saw the scars) you haven't cut yourself since you know

Khloe: no I haven't I still go to therapy and I've stayed away from sharp objects why do you ask?

Ryan: your scars (she looked down and touched them)

Khloe: yea I looked at them every night and regret it when I cut myself

Ryan: can I ask you a question?

Khloe: sure

Ryan: when you were with Erik did you two have sex? (the looked Khloe gave him he regretted asking) sorry I asked

Khloe: no we didn't

Ryan: oh okay

Khloe: have you and Emma?

Ryan: yea the night of the game well after it that was the night I asked her to be my girlfriend

Khloe: that's a cute love story

Ryan: I'm sorry for telling you

Khloe: why we are friends and we shouldn't be shy to tell the other things

Ryan: okay I do have another question

Khloe: sure

Ryan: why did you throw up today?

Khloe: I didn't know and then when my mother picked me up and took me to the doctor and he told me I ate a day old apple and it made me sick so I have to stay away from day old fruits

Ryan: your lying those lines on your head

Khloe: I am telling the truth

Ryan: Khloe tell me the truth you didn't throw up from a day old apple

Khloe: I did

Ryan: no you didn't

Khloe: I did and that's it (she stood up and started walking away when Ryan yelled out)

Ryan: your pregnant aren't you (she stopped in her tracks and looked at Ryan he stood up and walked to Khloe until he was inches from her face) your pregnant aren't you? (he asked again Khloe nodded her head yes Ryan stood there shocked) its mine isn't it? (again Khloe nodded unable to speak) how far along are you?

Khloe: just over 4 months I only found out today and it's a girl (she smiled and touched her stomach) I'm keeping her

Ryan: can I be apart of her life?

Khloe: if you want to

Ryan: of course its my daughter in there (he kneeled in front of Khloe and she looked at Ryan shocked and looked around to see if anyone was looking then looked back at Ryan he held her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her stomach she smiled and Ryan reached up and grabbed her hands then he placed them on her stomach and he placed his over hers) I cant believe we are having a baby and a girl as a matter of fact

Khloe: don't you care if anyone sees us like this?

Ryan: no (he looked around and then yelled) IM GONNA BE A DAD (Khloe giggled and looked at Ryan) I don't care if the whole world knows

Khloe: I am scared for Emma's reaction I hope it wont break you 2 up

Ryan: I can always come back to you

Khloe: no stay with Emma she likes you a lot and you like her

Ryan: but I love you and always have my feelings never went away

Khloe: Ryan please I don't want to break Emma's heart and I don't want to be in another relationship just yet

Ryan: I will get you back one day (he stood up and cupped Khloe's face and pulled her face to his) and you cant deny your feelings for me baby

Khloe: I have to go (Ryan kneeled back down and kissed their daughter in Khloe's stomach and Khloe went to walk away when Ryan grabbed her wrist and pulled back into him careful of her stomach) don't

Ryan: don't what?

Khloe: kiss me (she walked away leaving Ryan there on standing in the carpark alone)

The next morning Khloe got up and put on a similar bra and pantie set as the day before and put on her pants today and the top jumper and jacket. She put her socks and shoes and sprayed girlfriend by Justin Bieber and walked downstairs. Nick took her to school today. When she got there she said goodbye and got out the car and walked through the gates and Nick drove off.

Ben: morning

Khloe: morning Ben

Ben: did you tell him?

Khloe: he figured it out cause when I lie I get these lines on my forehead

Ben: oh yea you do (they both laughed) you gonna tell Emma today?

Khloe: I have to cause Ryan knows and I cant hide it from Emma

Ben: want me there with you?

Khloe: no this is something I need to do on my own

Emma: morning Khloe

Khloe: morning Emma

Emma: where did you go yesterday you left without telling me

Khloe: yea I'm sorry I wasn't feeling well

Emma: did you go to the doctors?

Khloe: yea I did

Emma: and did he tell ya why you were sick?

Khloe: yea he did

Ben: see ya at break (he walked to his girlfriend and Emma walked with Khloe)

Emma: what does Ben know that I don't

Khloe: not here Em (she pulled Emma to a secluded classroom and pulled out a photo from her bag and gave it to Emma)

Emma: is this one of your brothers ultrasound photos cause I have seen them all

Khloe: Emma that's mine (she looked into Emma's eyes when she said that and watched as Emma's face turned into different emotions) Emma say something

Emma: Khloe your pregnant and you never told me (she was on the verge of tears she looked at her best friend) how far along are you and who is the father and of course what gender?

Khloe: just over 4 months the gender is a girl and the father is Ryan (her voice broke when she mentioned his name) I didn't want to tell you because you are dating and I don't want to break you up

Emma: you don't keep secrets like that from me

Khloe: I'm sorry I only found out yesterday I didn't find out months ago

Emma: oh I thought you knew months ago and didn't tell me (she wiped her tears and looked at her best friend who was crying and she sat on a chair) Khloe I'm sorry for assuming that you did the test months ago and never told me

Khloe: you should have been the first person I told but I told Ben that's why I threw up yesterday and I did the test while I was breaking down on the phone to my mother and she told me to send a photo to her and she told me I was and I went outside and Ben came out and comforted me

Emma: I didn't even see the signs like the weight gain and the vomiting I should of that's what happened to my other friend she was pregnant and I didn't notice until she was 7 months

Khloe: please don't tell anyone else (Emma kneeled in front of Khloe and hugged her Ryan walked into the class room and the girls pulled apart and Emma stood up while Khloe stood up and turned away from the couple and looked out the window)

Ryan: everything okay girls?

Emma: yea RY it is just talking to Khloe about old memories

Ryan: alright K you okay

Khloe: yea just re-living old memories

Ben: hey guys is this our new meeting spot? (Khloe turned and saw Ben Arianna and Hanna walk into the class room and turned away before anyone noticed the tears but Ben noticed and he knew she told Emma cause Emma had tears in her eyes as well) we can turn this shitty classroom into our secret lair

Emma: Ben shut up (then they all laughed even Khloe laughed but not a lot) but maybe we can who knows what do you say Khloe cause you were in here first

Khloe: I'm pretty sure when we are done fixing this up we will get kicked out (she giggled then she laughed Emma laughed then everyone did and agreed)

Arianna: but are you okay girl (she had walked to Khloe while the other's talked and rubbed her back)

Khloe: yea I'm okay

Hanna: what's this (she had grabbed a photo and everyone including Khloe looked up Emma looked shocked she thought she was holding it) who's is this (everyone looked around until Khloe saw the looks Ryan, Emma and Ben gave her she sighed and looked away and she spoke while facing away)

Khloe: that's mine

Hanna: is this one of your brothers ultrasound photo's?

Khloe: no that's mine

Arianna: you telling us that your pregnant?

Khloe: 4 months pregnant (Arianna and Hanna hugged Khloe she was shocked but she hugged her friends back)

Arianna: who is the father? (she looked at Khloe's face then Emma's Ben's and Ryan's his face was the most noticeable) its you

Khloe: whoa Ari its not his fault

Arianna: you broke her heart by cheating on her with her slutty sister (she was walking dangerously close to Ryan) then you shack up with her again and get her pregnant for a second time (then she shocked everyone even herself and she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and pulled him for a hug) thank god (Ryan hugged her back) I'm glad you're the father

Khloe: but we aren't getting back together guys

Ryan: yea we aren't I love Emma so much (Arianna let go of Ryan and he walked to Emma and hugged her she hugged him back)

Emma: and I love you

Hanna: okay guys can you stop us single women don't need to see ya'll lovey dovey (she continued to hug Khloe while she laughed and hugged Hanna)

Ben: but I haven't hugged Ari yet (Arianna hugged Ben and kissed his lips) hang on now (he kissed her back Khloe and Hanna pretended to gag they covered their faces and walked out and shivered)

Khloe: couples these days

Hanna: be glad for us single women

Khloe: exactly (they both laughed and walked to their lockers and got their books and Hanna gave Khloe the photo back, while Khloe was at hers she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and kissed her shoulder) who is it (a pair of hands covered her eyes and she started panicking and when the voice whispered in her ear she calmed down)

Cameron: guess who Georgia

Khloe: no way (the hands left her eyes and she turned and squealed and wrapped her arms around her best friend from Georgia's neck he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she sat on his hands)

Cameron: miss me?

Khloe: are you kidding yes (she kissed his lips) what are you doing in New York

Cameron: going to school here

Hanna: Khloe who is this?

Khloe: oh Han this is my best friend from Georgia Cameron Cam this is one of my amazing friends Hanna

Cameron: nice to meet you (he moved one hand and held it out to Hanna she shook it and said the same thing and moved his hand back to Khloe and turned to Khloe) so whos the father

Khloe: his name is Ryan

Arianna: thought you were single girl (they turned around to see Arianna, Emma , Ben and Ryan standing there with shocked looks on their faces)

Cameron: not anymore ladies (Khloe turned to him and smacked his arm and told him to shut up while laughing)

Khloe: Cam the girl that said that is Arianna

Arianna: I'd shake your hand but

Khloe: Cam put me down and you can shake their hands (he put her down and held his had to Arianna)

Cameron: nice to meet you Arianna Khloe has told me a lot about you and Hanna and another girl Emma I think it was

Emma: that's me her best friend here (he shook her hand)

Cameron: I'm so glad she has you

Ben: hey man

Cameron: are you Ryan?

Ben: nah Ben (Cameron shook his hand and then he turned to Ryan) this is Ryan

Cameron: the ex and the father of my Khloe's baby

Ryan: yea

Cameron: congrats man (he shook Ryan's hand)

Ryan: huh?

Cameron: Khloe told me what happened between you two and to be honest Clara isn't the best looking girl but she is great in the sack

Khloe: Cameron

Cameron: sorry (he laughed) even though I don't agree with what you did to Khloe I was happy she told me you two sorted things out I didn't think it would have been in the sack

Khloe: Cameron seriously

Cameron: aww is my Khloe embarrassed (he turned to Khloe and picked her up again she laughed and slapped his shoulder) don't be baby girl

Arianna: so were you two together back in Georgia?

Cameron: Khloe didn't you tell them

Khloe: don't

Cameron: Khloe thought she was too cool to go out with the captain of the rugby team and she flirted with me every day and pretended to accidentally touch me and then apologize but I got back at her by dating the captain of the cheerleading squad and I did the same thing as she did to me

Khloe: then I moved here and been here since but that was just our thing

Cameron: I would go around picking up Khloe and walking through the school or in the streets with her in my arms and we flirted every day and made sexual comments to each other and she kissed me randomly and I'd tickle her to get back at her we hung out at my house or her house everyday after school and we would stay at each other's house on the holidays and one year we went to L.A just us two and spent the 2 weeks there with a few of our friends

Khloe: those were good times

Cameron: yes and I have someone else here that came with me

Daniel: bro I wanted to walk up behind her (Cameron put Khloe down and she ran to Daniel and hugged him) hey baby

Khloe: hey Anchor (she kissed his cheek and he hugged her back) what brings you here?

Daniel: Cam and I are going to school here we begged our parents to come here for the last year and a half of schooling and they agreed so we flew down here and we are staying at Mikes house

Khloe: stoner mike?

Cameron: yea

Khloe: Dan remember the girl I was going to tell you to take to prom and you couldn't make it?

Daniel: yea

Khloe: Han come here (Hanna walked to them) this is her

Daniel: was the name Hanna?

Hanna: yea

Daniel: your more beautiful in person (he held his hand out) I'm Daniel

Hanna: nice to meet you Daniel (She shook his hand) when Khloe said that you were handsome I didn't believe her but I do now

Daniel: I get all the girls (Khloe and Cameron sniggered and then laughed) what

Khloe: you get the girls in the sack

Daniel: why do you hurt me?

Khloe: because I love your reaction

Hanna: what's with the nickname Anchor?

Daniel: Khloe you want to explain?

Khloe: he wins all the girls hearts and he isn't afraid to do so just like Cameron's nickname is bad boy a brute that makes you weak in the knees and I see what they mean just look at him (he had blonde hair and it was short on the sides and long on the top and you can move it to the side and he was muscular and had a tattoo on his arm representing family and had hazel eyes and was tan)

Ben: yo babe (he clicked his finger in front of her face she looked at him)

Arianna: I only want you (he pecked his lips) we better get to class

Ben: see ya guys nice to meet you man

Cameron: you to bro

Arianna: bye guys (they walked off hand in hand)

Emma: we should to

Ryan: yea come on (he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked away leaving Khloe, Cameron, Daniel and Hanna)

Daniel: maybe you can show me around (he asked in a flirty voice)

Hanna: lets go bye guys (they walked away leaving Cameron and Khloe)

Khloe: then there were 2

Cameron: you can show me around

Khloe: pass your paper (he gave her his paper and she looked through it) you got me for the whole day

Cameron: really wow that's awesome (he draped his arms on Khloe's shoulders and looked at her face) I really missed you K

Khloe: I missed you too C (he leaned down and placed his lips over hers she kissed him back) we better go before we get in trouble and we wouldn't want you to get in trouble on your first day now would we?

Cameron: no we wouldn't Georgia lets go (he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close they started walking) so do you like New York?

Khloe: yea I do its great

Cameron: how is your mother?

Khloe: I forgot to tell you she had my brother a week and 3 or 4 days ago his name is Benjamin

Cameron: I like that name what are you going to name yours?

Khloe: I don't know there are so many girl names

Cameron: you have to talk to Ryan about that

Khloe: yea I know (they went to class and sat down and done their work)

When break time came Khloe walked to her locker and put her books away and Ryan came up to Khloe's locker and leaned against the one next to it.

Ryan: we need to talk

Khloe: about what?

Ryan: you know what

Khloe: Ryan if this about your feelings then there is nothing to talk about

Ryan: what about our baby? (he spoke a little louder than usual Khloe looked around and slapped a hand over Ryan's mouth)

Khloe: shut your mouth (she locked her locker and pushed Ryan outside where no one went) I don't want the whole fucking school to know

Ryan: Khloe I love you (he pulled her closer to him) and I know you love me to

Khloe: I do but not enough to be with you

Ryan: what happens when you have our daughter the parents wont be together

Khloe: Ryan you moved on and so have I you have to get it through your head we are over and you love Emma I know you do (she pushed him away from her) and I only have a month left of school and I just want to get through it with no stress or drama okay so just don't come at me with your flirty ways because we aren't happening again (she walked away from Ryan and had tears coming down her face. She felt the world coming down on her.

That was an intense chapter I hoped you liked the second part of Chapter 14. I might do 2 more chapters then go onto my new story you will have to wait and see. Thanks for reading if you are


	16. Chapter 15 part 1

A year later Khloe was 19 had her daughter and she was 7 months. Her and Ryan picked a name for their daughter her name is Ebony Sara Rollins. Ryan agreed to give Khloe the right to put Rollins in front of Ebony's name. Amanda on the other hand went back to work 3 months after having Ben who was now 9 months old and she was happy to be back at work she had missed the interrogations and going out to work on cases. Amanda and Nick had gotten married and it was such a beautiful wedding in Santa Monica California and they only just got back from their honeymoon cause they left it late. Amanda woke up and got dressed in her gym uniform and went to the gym Nick had woken up and followed suit. Khloe was awake when they woke up and was now watching T.V.

Amanda: good morning darling (she walked to Khloe and kissed the top of her head) what are you watching?

Khloe: morning mama and some discovery channel

Amanda: its amazing the things they show on this channel

Khloe: it is especially when animals are on it

Amanda: exactly

Khloe: mama could I come to the gym with you guys? And I'll bring my car cause i might go to the school and see Cameron and drop off my homework cause I'm staying at home and doing schooling

Nick: sure thing sweetheart go get dressed (Khloe ran to her room and pulled out a Calvin Klein Women's Modern Cotton Lightly Lined Bralette Bra it was light grey and matching underwear and she walked to her draws an Nike Pro Classic Logo Read Sports Bra it was black and black Nike Pro 3" Shorts. She pulled a pair of black nike socks that stopped above her ankle and black Nike Air Max 90 Leather women's Shoe and did 2 dutch braids and then put on a white Nike Women Windrunner Windbreaker Black & White Sport Hooded Sweater Jacket. She walked back downstairs Ben and Ebony were both changed and dressed)

Khloe: thanks for changing her dad

Nick: your welcome you ready (both women agreed Khloe grabbed her homework and other work and they all walked out and walked to their cars Khloe had gotten a new 2018 Silver Holden Commodore VXR Nick and Amanda had gotten the same car but Black and Red. Khloe buckled her brother and her daughter in the car and walked to the driver's side and got in and started her car and was the first to drive off then Nick then Amanda. When the two parents got to the gym Khloe was getting Ebony out of the car and into the double pram) thought you would have been inside

Khloe: not yet (she laughed and they all walked inside. They spent an hour at the gym and they decided to leave Amanda and Nick going to work and Khloe driving towards her now old school. When she arrived there she got out and grabbed Ben and Ebony and put them in the pram and then her work and locked her car and walked into the school) welcome to high school (she giggled walked to the front desk) hey Mary is the principal in?

Mary: he is in a meeting Miss Rollins is there anything I can give him?

Khloe: yes here (she pulled her work out and handed it to Mary) is there any other work to be done

Mary: let me check (she checked her computer) you are very up to date Khloe

Khloe: I would hope so (they both chuckled) thank you very much Mary

Mary: your welcome Khloe (Ebony woke up and was now crying Khloe turned back to her and picked her up she walked to a bench with the pram next to her and the bell went off and Ebony stopped crying and was now laughing. Khloe looked at Ben who was still asleep)

Khloe: your cousin is still asleep baby he can't play (Ebony tried to reach for Ben but Khloe told her he was asleep)

Emma: what a sight for sore eyes (she tickled Ebony and she giggled Khloe turned and looked at her bestfriend) hey girl

Khloe: hey (Emma sat next to Khloe and Ebony reached for Emma and she gladly took her) Ebony loves her aunty/god mother

Emma: and I love her (Ebony giggled at Emma) whats so funny huh (she tickled Ebony and she laughed her cute baby laugh) what brings you and mama here

Khloe: school work you know how it is

Emma: yea

Cameron: there ladies and gentleman is the most beautiful woman in the world

Khloe: don't know about that but hey your tried (she got up and walked to Cameron he kissed her she kissed him back, they have been together for a year) hey handsome

Cameron: I know I am what brings you here?

Khloe: school work I handed it in (Ben started crying and Khloe walked to him and picked him up) you finally woke up

Cameron: hey buddy (he walked to Ben and took him from Khloe) you are so handsome yes you are (Ben giggled and then saw Ryan, Hanna, Arianna, Ben, Erik, Daniel and Suzie walking over) here comes the cavalry

Arianna: Khloe (she ran to her friend and hugged her Khloe laughed and hugged her back) I missed you

Khloe: me too (Emma then walked to Khloe and handed Ebony back to her) hey baby wanna go to daddy (she whispered to Ebony and then walked to where Ryan was)

Ryan: hey my baby girl

Khloe: want to go to daddy? (Ebony looked at Ryan and reached for him he walked closer and grabbed Ebony out of Khloe's arms and held her)

Hanna: Khloe (she hugged her friend Khloe hugged back) I missed you so much girl

Ben: and me (he hugged his friend she hugged him back then Daniel hugged her she hugged him back)

Khloe: your treating my girl right?

Hanna: he has been nothing but a gentleman

Daniel: the honest truth K

Khloe: I'm glad

Erik: can I hold her?

Ryan: is that alright Khloe?

Khloe: yea okay

Ben: your sister is here (Khloe walked to Ben and he handed Benjamin to her he sucked on her hair)

Khloe: he always does it

Hanna: can I hold this cute little guy (she tickled Benjamin and he giggled)

Khloe: go to Hanna (she handed Ben to Hanna and she talked to him in a baby voice)

Hanna: oh yes you are who's a gorgeous boy you are

Cameron: speaking of gorgeous (he kissed Khloe she giggled and kissed him back) I love you

Khloe: I love you too (the bell went and everyone groaned) you better go

Cameron: I will call you later (he kissed her cheek and hugged her)

Hanna: back in the pram you go (she put Ben in the left side of the pram and buckled him in) bye Benny

Erik: I have to get to class (he handed Ebony back to Ryan and said goodbye to Khloe and Suzie followed him)

Arianna: I better get going (she kissed Khloe's cheek and hugged her when Cameron let go)

Khloe: bye talk to you later

Ben: bye K (he hugged her and kissed her cheek then said goodbye to Ben and Ebony then went to class after Arianna)

Daniel: bye Khloe (he kissed her head and Hanna hugged her)

Hanna: stay cool

Khloe: I always do

Emma: I better get going too (she hugged her bestfriend then kissed Ben and Ebony's head) you going home now?

Ryan: yea I'll see you tomorrow I love you

Emma: love you more (she kissed him and left with Hanna and Daniel)

Ryan: go back to mummy (he had to pull Ebony off him and she cried) I'm sorry I love you

Khloe: come on baby (Ryan kissed Ebony's head and Khloe put her in the pram and buckled her in) he is still here baby Ryan come hold her hand (Ryan moved so he was holding his daughters name she calmed down quickly and gurgled at Ryan) you better get to class

Cameron: I'll call you later babe (he pecked her lips and left in the other direction)

Ryan: my finger would be great thanks (he laughed as he tried to pull away but Ebony had other plans she stuck his finger in her mouth making him laugh more) Khloe help me (he was laughing in between words)

Khloe: I hate taking her away from you it breaks my heart (she grabbed Ebony's hand and opened her fingers and pulled Ryans finger away she cried again) Ebony its okay daddy will come in the car with us (Ebony stopped crying and looked at Ryan and giggled) I can drop you off at home cause I want to see your mother

Ryan: I can give you gas money

Khloe: shut up and get your bag and get in the car (Ryan chuckled and walked out with Khloe's jacket in tow) how are you and Emma going? (she asked as she was unbuckling Ben and put him in his car seat)

Ryan: we are going great how about you and Cameron?

Khloe: the past year to be honest has been great I just cant believe we have been together for a year (she then put Ebony in her car seat and buckled her and Ben in and closed the doors and put the pram in the trunk and getting into the driver's side she moved her handbag so Ryan could sit in the passenger's side and she placed her bag on his lap and they buckled their seatbelts and Khloe started the car and started to drive)

Ryan: have you done anything for it?

Khloe: we were going to but he had to work and he couldn't get it off so I'm staying home tonight with my folks

Ryan: maybe if you want you can have dinner with my mother and I

Khloe: I don't know

Ryan: please my mother wants all of us together

Khloe: what about Emma you meeting her tonight or something?

Ryan: nah she is going out with Arianna and Hanna tonight

Khloe: only if its okay

Ryan: of course my house is your house

Khloe: okay what time do you want us there?

Ryan: about 6 ish

Khloe: sure cause you haven't really spent time with Ebony so you can bond

Ryan: she will love that

Khloe: she will (they laughed and Khloe pulled out front of Ryan's house) alright see you tonight at 6

Ryan: see ya then (he opened the door and grabbed his bag and placed Khloe's bag and jacket on the passenger side) see ya

Khloe: bye (he closed the door and she locked them then drove off and drove home to put Ben and Ebony to bed)

At 5 Khloe had a shower and washed Ebony Ben was with Amanda downstairs. When Khloe was done she dried herself and Ebony off she then put a new nappy on Ebony and a purple singlet, then she walked to Ebony's draws and pulled out a New Baby Girls Bonds Wondersuit Natives Design and put it on Ebony the pulled the bottom of the suit over her feet like socks and she zipped it up then put a few Nappies in the baby bag and singlets clothes and wipes. She left Ebony in her cot while she walked to her draws and pulled a black bonds wideband tube bra and matching underwear then she walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of black white and grey Rothco BDU Pant City Camo and a light grey Stussy Bergdorf Womens Crop Muscle Top. She decided to put on her black converses and left her hair down and she grabbed the jacket from hours ago and put it on and she sprayed on V.I.P by playboy and she grabbed Ebony and walked downstairs.

Khloe: okay mama I'm off (she checked her phone and it read 5:30)

Amanda: okay darling when will you be home?

Khloe: hopefully before 11

Nick: have fun

Khloe: bye guys love you

Amanda: love you too babe (Khloe walked to the door and opened it she walked out and closed it and locked it she walked to her car and put Ebony in her car seat then she got in the drivers side and started the car then drove off)

Khloe: lets call daddy okay baby (Ebony giggled and Khloe called Ryan on bluetooth)

Ryan: hello

Khloe: we are on our way

Ryan: alright see you soon

Khloe: bye (she hung up and stopped at a red light. She turned the radio on and it played whatever was on when the light went green she drove through and kept driving)

20 minutes later Khloe arrived at the Harris house and saw another car there. She thought about it for a few seconds until it clicked it was Emma's car I thought they weren't meeting tonight. She had thought about going home and when she was about to pull out of the drive way Ryan came running out to the car with no shoes on what an idiot she thought. She parked the car and put the window down.

Khloe: what the hell Ryan?

Ryan: I can explain

Khloe: I cant go in there it will be so awkward it will look like we are hiding something

Ryan: are we though?

Khloe: Ryan I am this close to leaving if your gonna be smart

Ryan: I wasn't trying to be smart come on Khloe my mother was happy to have her granddaughter over for dinner tonight and she is looking forward to seeing you

Khloe: can you take Ebony in and I'll come back later?

Ryan: Khloe you did not just say that

Khloe: does Emma know I'm here?

Ryan: no while Emma was with my mother when I came out

Khloe: fuck (she held her face between her hands and shook her head) I'm not going in there just take Ebony

Ryan: come on Khloe if you leave then it will look suspicious

Khloe: can you take Ebony inside I need a minute (she unlocked her doors and he got Ebony out of the car seat and took her inside then once he was done he came back out and got in Khloe's car) why are you in my car?

Ryan: in case you drive off then you have to take me

Khloe: I just need a few minutes that's all

Ryan: you can do it (he laced his fingers with hers then brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it) come on

Khloe: okay (she opened her door and went to pull away when Ryan tugged on her wrist it made her turn back) what

Ryan: is it possible for you to be even more beautiful?

Khloe: pregnancy changes you

Ryan: yea I guess (they looked at each other Khloe's mind went somewhere else in her mind her feelings for Ryan were still there and when she looked at him or when they were alone it reminded her of when they were Khloe and Ryan she smiled at the thought and without her knowing her face leaned forward like Ryan's did and their lips were inches apart when Khloe pulled away) what's wrong?

Khloe: what was about to happen would have been a mistake

Ryan: maybe you would think so but not to me

Khloe: Why wouldn't of been a mistake to you?

Ryan: face it Khloe we are parents and it just feels right

Khloe: maybe to you but we both got someone in your lives and I plan to keep it that way

Ryan: sure (he let go of her hand and got out of the car she sighed and put her window up and closed her door and locked it Ryan had already gone inside and Khloe walked in the front door and closed it. She took her shoes off and walked to the kitchen)

Emma: hey Khloe

Khloe: hey Em hello mrs Harris

Ryan's mother: darling you know to call me by my first name

Khloe: sorry it's a habit I am used to calling people miss and sir

Ryan's mother: you haven't changed one bit

Khloe: maybe a little (both of them laughed Khloe set her things down and walked to Ryan's mother) do you need any help?

Ryan's mother: darling you're the guest go sit in the lounge room

Emma: she said that to me too (they laughed and they walked to the lounge room and sat on the couch) I know this must be awkward

Khloe: to say the least

Emma: I wasn't planning to come here but when Ryan's mother rang me I couldn't turn her down

Khloe: yea I know what that's like you can't say no to Ryan either cause he is exactly like his mother

Emma: speaking of Ryan where did he go?

Khloe: maybe in his room

Emma: I'll go up there and get him

Khloe: no I'll go we had an argument about Ebony so I better fix it (she got up and walked upstairs and knocked on Ryan's door)

Ryan: yea

Khloe: hey (she opened the door and walked in and closed the door) why are you up here?

Ryan: cause I can

Khloe: Ryan your girlfriend is downstairs and your daughter if I knew you were going to come up here I wouldn't of come

Ryan: why did you? (he laid on his bed and went on his phone)

Khloe: cause I wanted your mother to see her grandchild she walked to the bed) and because you invited me (she grabbed Ryan's phone and stepped back)

Ryan: what the hell Khloe give me my phone back (he got up and walked to her) now

Khloe: not until you stop getting angry and having attitude

Ryan: give me my phone and get out

Khloe: I'll go out with your phone (she opened the door and walked out Ryan following her and catching her arm and forcing her to face him) what the fuck is wrong with you

Ryan: you is whats wrong with me now give me my phone

Khloe: you are being really childish and stubborn Emma came here because of you now you get your ass down there and be a good boyfriend stop being such a dick (Ryan looked at Khloe with such anger he walked to her and she warned him to stay away he pushed her against the wall and trapped her there) back off Ryan or I swear I'll fucking kick you

Ryan: shut up Khloe

Khloe: you are not getting your phone back until I say so

Ryan: you're not the boss of me and I said shut up

Khloe: that's it I'm going home (she pushed Ryan away and he grabbed her and pulled her into his room and closed the door and locked it) you're a fucking hypocrite

Ryan: don't test me

Khloe: I am going home and you can't fucking do a thing about it

Ryan: you are not going anywhere (he blocked the door and Khloe watched as he was angry she had never seen him this angry it broke her heart) I love you and you can't fucking see that I don't want Emma I want you i want us again I fucking hate that Cameron guy I hate that he can fucking touch you and I can't I want to be the one to touch you I want to take you and Ebony out together and sometimes I want to take just you out I want to wake up to you some mornings and cuddle you in the night and do things like we used to you cant tell me you don't feel the same cause I see the way you look at me I know you I know deep down you wished we never ended and me too and when I finally told you the reason why I saw your face drop and it looked at me with such shock I was shocked too, I thought we would get back together and then when I dated Emma it was just so I could forget you but as time went on I knew I could forget you I was so glad the day I met you on the beach in Georgia you were the most beautiful girl there, there was other girls but nothing compared them to you I fell hard for you the day I saw you and the years we were together I loved every minute of it and the memories we shared I will never forget them I even as funny as this sounds planned our wedding and it was going to be the best day ever and the minute we broke up i drank until I threw up and that wasn't a great sight I had no help so I cleaned it all by myself, I don't want you with Cameron I want you all for myself when I think of you and the sleazebag together i just (he slammed his hand against the door making Khloe jump) get so angry I just want to run to your house and make you mine again I need you Khloe I want you back please take me back I know you need me and I need the two most important people in my life and I know I'm important to you Khloe I love you and I cant be without you but if you are happy with Cameron then I wont stand in your way I will leave you alone I just wanted you to know how I am feeling I tried to cut myself once thinking of you two together and my mother caught me I told her I just wanted my old life back at least think what I told you

Ryan's mother called them down for dinner Ryan had tears running down his face Khloe stood there shocked with what Ryan said to her. Ryan unlocked the door and opened it he walked out. Khloe looked around the room and realized he still had their photos of them together and that's when she saw a box poking out from under the bed she walked to it and kneeled down and pulled it out and opened it she gasped and pulled out the contents of it they were letters Ryan had written about Khloe they were all about Khloe. She closed the box and took it downstairs she placed it in the nappy bag and closed it then she walked to the dining room and sat next to Emma.

Emma: what were you doing?

Khloe: i used the bathroom sorry I took so long

Ryan's mother: that's okay darling there is pasta there if you want it

Emma: pass your bowl (Khloe gave Emma the bowl and she placed the pasta on it and gave it back to Khloe) here you go

Khloe: it looks great Mrs Harris

Emma: she cooks the best food

Ryan's mother: thank you girls Ryan honey how is yours?

Ryan: I'm not really hungry mom

Ryan's mother: do you want to clean Ebony I think she is finished

Ryan: sure (he smiled at his mother and stood up and grabbed Ebony out of the highchair and took her to the living room and laid her on the floor and grabbed the clothes on top of the nappy bag and walked to Ebony and opened the wipes and wiped her hands and face. He tickled her and she laughed) such a daddy's girl aren't ya yes you are (he undid her wondersuit and put on another the same as the one she had on but black. Once he was done he zipped her up and placed the dirty suit in a bag and put it on the nappy bag then he walked out and put the wipes in the bin then looked at Ebony who was lying on her stomach and tried to get up) look she is trying to crawl (Khloe stood up and walked to where Ryan was and so did Emma and Ryan's mother) come on darling

Khloe: come on Ebony (she grabbed her phone and put the video on and recorded it) come on you can do it (Ebony pushed onto her hands and knees and tried to crawl) nearly come on baby (Ebony tried again and crawled a few steps but was wobbly) she's doing it come to mummy and daddy come on (Ebony crawled to Khloe and Ryan everyone cheered and Ryan picked her up Khloe was still recording and she kissed Ebony's cheek) good girl baby (she stopped recording and placed her phone in her pocket and kissed Ebony's cheek again) you will have to crawl for Grandma come here (Ryan passed Ebony to Khloe and she kissed her mouth) who my girl you are

Emma: hey cutie (she walked to Khloe and kissed Ebony's cheek) now all you have to do is talk

Khloe: she has been trying haven't you darling I reckon she will say daddy first

Emma: you sure?

Khloe: yea whenever she sees Ryan she doesn't want to leave him

Emma: that's so cute (she checked her phone) I have to get going I have an early start tomorrow

Ryan: I'll walk you out (Emma smiled and said goodbye to Khloe and Ryan's mother then they walked out)

Ryan's mother: can I talk to you Khloe?

Khloe: sure is everything okay?

Ryan's mother: you tell me

Khloe: I have a feeling this is about Ryan (Ryan's mother nodded her head and Khloe sighed) he told me he loves me tonight in his room that's why we were yelling and I told him he had a girlfriend downstairs and he wasn't down here to sit with her and he hates my boyfriend Cameron he says that he tried to kill himself and you stopped him (Ryan's mother nodded again) I cant believe I never saw the signs I would of stopped him myself I'm sorry for Ryan being like he is its all my fault

Ryan's mother: darling I have only one question and you have to be honest with me

Khloe: yes?

Ryan's mother: do you still love my son?

Khloe: to be honest with you when I had Ebony and I saw Ryan with our daughter I realized I was still in love with Ryan I never stopped and no mater how much I want to be with him I want him to stay with Emma because she hasn't had the best time with relationships and I just want her to be happy

Ryan's mother: so in order for your friend to be happy your willing to put two people together that don't really belong together while your broken inside and not happy?

Khloe: exactly I don't deserve Ryan ma'am he is the sweetest person I have ever dated and met he put me before himself and it was wrong I just want him to be happy to focus on himself for a while I'm happy being what I am until Ryan is happy

Ryan's mother: Khloe the year you had last year you deserve to be happy as well if Ryan is happy to be with you then wont don't you let him he was so heartbroken when you broke up and I don't want him to go through with that again

Khloe: i don't want him to go through that again and I don't want to either I'm scared what if something happened and we broke up again I wouldn't be able to live I tired to end my life once and I nearly died I don't want to do that again

Ryan's mother: I know sweetheart

Khloe: if it's okay with you maybe Ebony can stay here tonight and make Ryan happy

Ryan's mother: he would like that would you like that Ebony (Khloe handed Ebony to her grandmother and laughed when she saw Ebony giggle) that's a yes come on lets go get your bed ready (they walked upstairs and left Khloe downstairs she walked to the table and cleared all the plates cutlery and glasses she walked to the sink and washed them all and dried them)

Ryan: where is Ebony and my mother?

Khloe: upstairs Ebony is stayin here tonight I thought you would like it (she said as she was putting the dishes away and once she was done she walked out of the kitchen and pulled Ryan's phone out of her pocket and gave it to him) I forgot I had this

Ryan: Khloe (she walked to him and nuzzled her face into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist) I love you

Khloe: I know you do I love you too I never stopped and everything you said I was thinking all that as well

Ryan: really?

Khloe: yea (Ryan started to move when Khloe stopped him) please just hold me

Ryan: gladly (he kissed the top of her head and held her close to him) so what does this mean for us?

Khloe: it's time to tell Emma and Cameron then after that we will figure it out together

Ryan: will we be a family?

Khloe: I want nothing more than that (they lifted their heads to look at each other they both leaned in and Khloe was the one to close the gap and let her lips touch Ryan's he kissed her back slowly afraid she would pull away when she didn't he tilted his head and kissed her deeper) wow

Ryan: wow indeed (they both chuckled and hugged each other again) I wish you could stay

Khloe: me too but I have to go home soon but you mister have school tomorrow so you better get to bed

Ryan: I don't want to let you go

Khloe: I will have to go kiss our daughter before I go

Ryan: you going now?

Khloe: yea I better I'm tired and you have to get up early

Ryan: if your tired then you shouldn't drive so you can stay

Khloe: very funny Mr Harris

Ryan: we will see what's funny (he ran and grabbed Khloe's car keys)

Khloe: seriously? (she was giggling) Ryan Harris come back with my keys (she started running after him) I can catch the bus (she stopped when she saw him going upstairs she crept up there and stuck down the hall and saw Ryan entering his room and she walked in) or I could ask my mother (he turned to her and she jumped on him making him fall onto his bed with her on top) keys please

Ryan: you want them come get em (he raised his hand under his pillow) you can also do those other things but you love to drive so come get em

Khloe: really? okay (she got on all fours and leaned over where Ryan had the keys) stop moving your hands

Ryan: admit it you love this

Khloe: yea but I wanna go home (she sat on her knees in front of Ryan and placed her hands on her face and pretended to cry)

Ryan: here (Khloe looked up and Ryan had her keys held out to her, when she went to grab them he turned them around so he was on top) gotcha

Khloe: not funny Harris

Ryan: and you love it (he looked at Khloe's face and she was still as beautiful when they were dating even more at that) I love you

Khloe: I love you too (Ryan leaned down and kissed her softly she cupped his face and pulled closer, she wrapped her right leg around Ryan's and pulled him down flush against her) do you really want me to stay?

Ryan: yes I really do

Khloe: if it means that much to you I'll stay

Ryan: really?

Khloe: yea but on the couch

Ryan: oh no your not I want to cuddle you all night (he leaned down and kissed her neck making her sigh) I missed you

Khloe: I missed you too will you let me call my mother

Ryan: I already miss you (Khloe laughed and pushed Ryan off her she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled her mothers number)

Amanda: hey darling how is it going?

Khloe: I'll explain tomorrow but uh Ebony is staying over tonight and so am I

Amanda: alright darling I will see you tomorrow I love you

Khloe: I love you more

Amanda: I don't think that's possible darling any way have a good night sleep say hi to Ryan and his mother for me please

Khloe: I will do mama goodnight (she hung up the phone and locked it) my mother said hi

Ryan: hello back

Khloe: I'm going to say goodnight to Ebony

Ryan: I'll come (they got off the bed and walked to Ryan's mother's room and knocked) mom can we come in

Ryan's mother: sure (Ryan opened the door and let Khloe in first then walked in behind her) she fell asleep straight away she was tired from all the crawling

Khloe: damn I forgot to tell my mother

Ryan: you can call her back

Khloe: nah its okay (she walked to the cot and leaned down and gently kissed her daughter's head and Ryan did the same he stood up and smiled at each other) where do you want me to sleep?

Ryan's mother: it's up to you sweetheart

Ryan: you can sleep with me it's better than the couch

Khloe: sure goodnight ma'am

Ryan's mother: goodnight sweetheart (Khloe kissed her cheek and Ryan did the same, they left the room and went back to Ryan's and closed the door)

Ryan: here (he walked to his draw and pulled put a plain black T-shirt and gave it to Khloe) I'll go change in the bathroom

Khloe: you can change here its your room I'm not gonna kick you out I'm gonna go to the bathroom (she walked to the bathroom and closed the door and took off her pants and shirt and left her bra and panties on and walked out of the bathroom) which side do you want to sleep on?

Ryan: you can sleep on your side the one you used to sleep on

Khloe: did Emma lie on that side?

Ryan: no she always slept on my side and I slept on yours

Khloe: oh right (she placed her clothes over Ryan's desk chair and walked to the bed) if this is going to be awkward I can sleep on the couch

Ryan: i told you to sleep with me so get into the bed (Khloe pulled the covers back and got under them and laid on her back) do you feel uncomfortable sleeping next to me?

Khloe: a little but I will be fine

Ryan: I can go sleep on the couch

Khloe: its your bed I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed just lie down (she pulled his wrist onto the bed and he laid down, he wrapped his arm around her stomach and laid his head near her shoulder, she stiffened and he noticed)

Ryan: is this okay?

Khloe: yea goodnight

Ryan: goodnight Khloe (he closed his eyes and Khloe laid on her back and stared at the roof thinking about everything that has happened in the past year)

Khloe's POV:  
I hate living this life I hate being in relationships where I either get cheated on or they leave me for something better, I have been through a lot and there is one thing that keeps coming back to me and I can't get rid of it no matter how much I try, I can't tell anyone who did it and why because I'm scared they will laugh at me and tell me I deserved it and I cant tell Ryan that the baby I was pregnant with wasn't his I just let him believe it was his baby, I cant tell anyone I was raped, i don't want to tell my mother because I'm ashamed and I don't want her to think I deserved it, that day in the bathroom when I cut myself I wish I had died that day and some of the reason I did for was because of Ryan of what he said to me and it made me feel like I didn't belong in this world so I thought leaving the world would be good for everyone but I never got the chance I woke up in a place I never wanted to wake up and now all my thoughts and feelings are coming back and I just want them to go away, I need to get away, as I turned to look at Ryan he looked so peaceful and I didn't want to move but I need to.

Khloe quietly moved out of Ryan's arms and got out of the bed and put her pants on and quietly walked out of the room and left her phone there she walked downstairs and grabbed the letters out of the nappy bag and grabbed her keys and put her shoes on and she left the house and quietly shut the door. She walked to her car and got in it and started it and reversed out of the driveway and drove off. She drove until she was an hour out of New York before coming to a stop by a lake she got out and sat on the grass and opened the first letter and read it.

 _Khloe, god where do I start well first of all I hate the night I ended things with you and said all those things to you that night, I didn't mean any of it and I wish I could take it back but I know I can't and I will forever be sorry, when I found out you were pregnant I freaked out and I was with Clara and she was having my baby or should I say babies I wasn't happy because I never wanted to have kids with her but with you I wanted to have 2 kids but now you must probably hate me for what I said to you and when I found out you went home and cut yourself I was heartbroken and I realized I had hurt you so bad so I went home and tried to do the same thing but my mother caught me before I could do any damage I sat there in her arms and I cried to say the least I told her that she shouldn't of come home that I wanted to leave the world because I hurt the one girl I love the most in the world, I am truly sorry I know you will never have the chance to find them and read them because I will never show you and you can never find them, if you do ever find these which I'm sure you won't then I don't want you to feel sorry for me and when you're done I want you to burn them or keep them with you because I don't have the courage to burn these pointless letters,_

 _I'm sorry I hurt you and I hope one day you forgive me_

 _Love Ryan Harris xoxo_

Then she opened another letter after wiping her face from the tears that fell down her face.

 _Today is the day of prom and I couldn't be more sad and guilty then I feel, I was going to this stupid fucking prom with the wrong girl, Khloe sometimes I wish you were here with me so I could tell you how much I need you and how hard every day has been without you, I will never forgive myself even if you forgive me, I don't even want to go to the prom but my mother told me I had to because otherwise I would be moping around and she doesn't want that for me, so I am going to this pointless event and I will pretend to have a good time, here we go I miss you everyday and will always love you._

 _Love Ryan xoxo_

There was two more letters and Khloe had to breathe for a while because these letters were so emotional and Khloe felt guilty for putting Ryan through this she should of tried harder for him. She was reall lucky he didn't die that day she was glad his mother caught him.

Khloe: oh Ryan I wish I could tell you how I feel but I can't because I'm scared of losing you for a second time (she brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in between her crossed arms and cried and didn't care who saw or heard her)

The next letter is a poem and Khloe cried for it because it was so beautiful.

 _Khloe your blonde hair shines like the sun so glorious and beautiful and I just want to run my fingers through it, your hair smells as beautiful as the lavender fields and the way you smile makes anyone's bad day into a great one and your smile makes the sky shine and every day with you here makes everything worth it._

 _Love Ryan xox_

The last letter was the most beautiful of all.

 _Today I got welcome the birth of my beautiful daughter Ebony Sara Rollins, god she is the most gorgeous girl that Khloe and I created and I couldn't wish for a better thing in the world, when I held her in my arms I cried because I couldn't imagine having a child with the most important woman in my life and even though we aren't together it doesn't make me stop loving her and trying to get her back, my life was completed because I had a child with the woman I have always loved all there is to do is marry her (Khloe laughed at that last part) and get her away from someone who doesn't love her or know her like I do, Khloe i can't believe I got this far without you finding these letters but in the end I know you will find them and you will read these and feel sorry for me but please don't because what I put you through is unacceptable and it will never happen again, but on the bright side we have our own flesh and blood but you will be changing most of the nappies (Khloe laughed again) if you do get a hold of these letters I know you will try to run away because you think you will push me away again and don't want to face me but I don't want you to run away I want us to talk and sort things out and we both know running isn't the answer, Khloe I love you like I never loved anyone before and I am prepared to make you happy and you will make me happy I love you I will see you tonight for dinner don't miss me too much I will miss you more see you tonight gorgeous_

 _Love Ryan xox_

Khloe cried again and looked over the lake and watched the water ripple and the wind blowing through her hair. She looked back in the box and saw a note pad and pen she pulled them out and began to think of what she would write, she thought of what to say and when she did she wrote it down.

 _To my love Ryan,_

 _By the time you try to look for me I will be gone and you will look in the park where I am currently sitting but I wont be for much longer, I found those letters under your bed and I read them all I am so sorry for putting you through all that pain and continue to, I am not as strong as people think in fact every little thing makes me emotional and I hate to cry in front of people so I hide my emotions and smile through the pain, the fact is there is this one thing I will never forget no matter how hard I try, when you found out I was first pregnant the truth is the child wasn't yours that child was conceived by rape, I was raped the night before school started that was the day I cut myself I wish I never woke up in that hospital bed I wish I died or went somewhere else to cut myself, and when I found out I was pregnant I got rid of the baby I told my mother it was yours I couldn't bring myself to tell her I was pregnant by rape, there are nights that I cry so hard that my body aches and I shake and I have to hide my face in my pillow so no one can hear me, there are nights where I knew you were happy with my best friend and then I think everything good happens for a particular reason and then I feel some nights like there is nothing there at all and I feel nothing at all but I always think of you every night before I close my eyes and fall asleep and there is never a day that you don't cross my mind I am always thinking about you and no matter how hard I tried I could never forget you, Ryan you changed me the day you asked me out and those years we were together were the best and I am sorry that they ended over a stupid fight about a worthless human being, i never want you to try and self harm yourself ever again because Ebony needs her dad and her mother but the only thing is her mother wont be around for a while, I am done pretending I am fine when really I am breaking inside and that I'm not okay, I just need to get away for a while it wont be for long but I need time on my own to think and I don't want anyone to come looking for me please just do me that favour don't look for me because it will only drive me further away, I'm sorry Ryan I love you so much don't forget me I know saying that makes it seem like I am going forever but who knows, tell everyone I love them and will see them soon_

 _Sincerely Khloe Rollins xox_

 _Ps: I am going to make things right again like they should have been from the start_

Khloe placed the letter in an envelope and placed it on the grass near the bush and got up and walked to her car with the rest of the letters and got in the car she started it again and drove to her house and climbed in her window and grabbed a suitcase full of clothes and things she needed and climbed back out and took the case to the car and put it in the backseat and she got in the car and looked at her house.

Khloe: I'm sorry mama dad and Ben I love you all and Ebony and Ryan never forget me (she drove away from the house and continued driving until she was a few hours away from New York and she found a hotel and checked in)

The next morning Ryan woke up and saw that Khloe wasn't there he thought she had been downstairs. He found her phone on the table next to him and he called her name no answer so he got up and walked to his mother's room and saw she was asleep and so was Ebony.

Ryan: Khloe are you downstairs? (he went downstairs and saw that Khloe wasn't there he saw her keys were gone and the house was quiet) Khloe (he ran to the front door and opened it her car was gone and the only cars there was his own and his mother's. then he went into thought and then remembered) the letters shit no (he ran back to his room and looked under his bed) shit she took the letters

Ryan's mother: Ryan what's wrong?

Ryan: ma Khloe is missing

Ryan's mother: what she probably went to get breakfast

Ryan: no mom she found my letters I was writing and her phone is still here

Ryan's mother: she can't of gone far go drive to her mother's house (Ryan ran out of the house grabbing his keys on the way and he got in his car and drive to Amanda's house and knocked on the door fast and hard) Mrs Rollins are you awake

Amanda: Ryan (she said as she opened the door and was still half asleep) it's 7 in the morning what are you doing here?

Ryan: it's Khloe

Amanda: what about Khloe is she okay?

Ryan: I don't know ma'am she is missing

Amanda: are you joking because its not funny

Ryan: I am being serious Mrs Rollins Khloe ran away

Amanda: have you tried calling her (Ryan pulled her phone out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Amanda)

Ryan: she left it behind she found these letters I was writing about her and she has them they weren't under my bed

Amanda: do you have any idea where she could of gone?

Ryan: I have a few ideas

Amanda: Nick get up and call the sitter

Nick: babe it's 7 in the morning what are you yelling for?

Amanda: Khloe has run away we need to find her

Nick: I'll call the sitter (he ran back upstairs)

Amanda: let me get dressed quickly (she ran upstairs and dressed in anything she could quickly put on and rushed back downstairs with her car keys) lets go (they ran to their cars and got in them Amanda followed Ryan because he knew some places she would probably go)

They arrived at the park where they looked over by the playground and the lake. While they were looking Ryan stumbled across a white thing on the floor.

Ryan: over here (he ran to the white object and opened it and found it was a letter written to him, he began to read the whole thing straight away) you need to read this

Amanda: okay (he handed her the letter and read it) oh my god did you have any idea of this?

Ryan: no she never told me anything

Amanda: she must have been gone the whole night alright we need to go to the other places where she could of gone

Ryan: I will go to my places and you go to yours (he ran to his car and started it) where are you Khloe

Khloe woke up and stretched and got out of the bed and got dressed. She walked to the dining room and got some breakfast and then once she was done she checked out and put her suitcase in the backseat and got in the car and started it and continued driving away from the hotel she one destination in her mind where she wanted to go and she wanted to get there before her mother and Ryan found her.

A few hours later Amanda and Ryan decided to bring the NYPD squad and the dog squad out and the police precincts in the other states near New York and far away. they had no luck in any of the police precincts in New York New Jersey and Pennsylvania.

Nick: any luck in Virginia and Chicago?

Amanda: no luck do you think she could of drivin past Texas or something?

Nick: no I don't think so

Officer 1: detectives we might have a sighting (Amanda and Nick ran over to where the officer was) officers spotted a car the exact same as your daughters and the number plate is the same

Amanda: where is that car spotting?

Officer 1: North Carolina

Nick: north Carolina? What is she doing there?

Amanda: going back to Georgia she is going to kill her dad

Nick: call the Charlotte police department and make them hold her NOW (he ran to his car and Amanda ran to hers)

Amanda: Ryan we have found her come on leave your car the officer can take it to the precinct (Ryan gave the keys to the officer and ran to Amanda's car and she sped off)

Ryan: where is she?

Amanda: North Carolina she is going back to kill her father I just know it

Ryan: I should of stopped her I should of woken up

Amanda: its not your fault she would of done it to us as well

Ryan: I just hope we get to her in time

Amanda: me to (she sighed and hoped that Khloe was okay)

That's the end of chapter 15 I will probably create a part 2 and then that will be it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I don't own the SVU characters


	17. Chapter 15 part 2

When Amanda and Ryan got to the North Carolina Police department Ryan was the first out of the car and he ran inside he didn't care he had no shoes on his only focus was to ask why Khloe ran away. he spotted her on a bench with her wrists cuffed, he walked to Khloe and she looked up and the look on Ryan's face was confused and relieved Khloe was okay.

Khloe: Ryan

Ryan: why Khloe why would you just run away what were you hoping to prove and this (he pulled the letter out his jacket pocket and held it in front of Khloe) I don't know why you never told me you were raped and you had all these feelings about me about us (he kneeled in front of Khloe and placed his hands on her knees and sat on his knees) I could of helped you but I can't help you if you run away

Khloe: I thought running away even for a few days well in this case 24 hours cause it's 9pm and I don't like to talk about my feelings not since last year and I don't need help I am older enough to figure things out on my own

Amanda: well next time talk about your feelings and let us in baby (she sat next to her daughter and kissed the top of her head) we all love you and we will get you through this

Khloe: I want that Patton guy arrested for what he did

Amanda: it's been nearly 9 years babe there is nothing they can do for me

Khloe: It's never too late to get justice and I want it for me too

Amanda: Khloe honey we need to do an interview when we get back to New York

Khloe: I don't want to go back to new York at least not for a couple days I just need time to figure things out on my own

Amanda: I can stay here with you if you want

Khloe: no that's okay I know someone who lives here I can stay with him

Amanda: when you get back we need to do an interview if you remember it

Khloe: can't we do it here?

Amanda: I wish we could but you need two detectives and I would prefer Liv to do it with me

Khloe: okay mama I can come back to New York then after I need to go away for a couple days

Amanda: okay honey (she grabbed her keys and unlocked the cuffs and gave them to the officer) lets go home (they all stood up and Ryan laced his hand with Khloe's)

Khloe: I am sorry for leaving

Ryan: I get it I am glad you are in one piece at least (they both chuckled) I can drive you back home if you like or I can drive your car back at least

Khloe: can you drive my car back for me I want to go with my mother

Ryan: sure pass me your keys (Khloe gave him her car keys and her shoes) thanks I need them

Khloe: I'll see you in New York

Ryan: you will

Khloe: I love you

Ryan: I love you too (he kissed her cheek and they went their separate ways)

Amanda: you know out of all of us he was the most worried I don't blame him for going off

Khloe: me either mama

Amanda: what were you going to prove by going to Georgia and killing your father?

Khloe: because he deserves it and his daughter doesn't deserve a father and as far as I am concerned Nick is now my dad not that waste of space and I was going to kill my rapist

Amanda: Khloe who raped you?

Khloe: I can't say mama

Amanda: you don't have to tell me what happened but just tell me the name was it your father who did this?

Khloe: gross mama

Amanda: it does happen babe more than you think

Khloe: that's sick

Amanda: it is

Khloe: I don't want to tell you the name because you will go back and kill them

Amanda: I wont I promise and them?

Khloe: Chief Patton and Sam Reynolds Chief Patton raped me and Sam took photos and videos

Amanda: those sons of bitches

Khloe: mama don't turn around

Amanda: I'm not going to honey (she laced her hand with Khloe's and squeezed) I love you

Khloe: I love you mama

Amanda: so you and Ryan?

Khloe: he told me he never stopped loving me and he wrote me the sweetest poem and the letters broke my heart and I never stopped loving him and he knows that by the letter I wrote

Amanda: Khloe you know we love you and its okay to cry in front of us especially me and Nick

Khloe: I hate showing my emotions in front of people because it will make them think that I am an emotional wreck and they will pity me and I hate people coddling me I try to be strong but I'm not and I'm sure you read the letter

Amanda: I did I should of tried harder to break your shell and get you to talk to me

Khloe: I regret not letting you in mama and I am sorry

Amanda: I know you are sorry (she smiled and placed the other hand that was laced with Khloe's on the wheel and turned on the radio)

They arrived in New York a few hours later and they were at the precinct and Khloe was waiting in the interrogation room nervous and fidgeting with her fingers. Amanda opened the door with Olivia and they walked in and closed the door.

Khloe: hello Olivia

Olivia: hello darling (Amanda sat next to Olivia and she took her pen and notepad out) do you remember what happened?

Khloe: yea I was sitting at the park with my ex Ryan Harris and he had to go home to see his ex girlfriend Clara Roberts my sister

Olivia: what happened when Mr Harris left?

Khloe: I was sitting on the bench and I saw these two men walking to me and they smiled and sat next to me, one of them asked why I was sitting alone in the park and I said I was about to go home and the other man came sat on the other of me and put his arm around my shoulder and asked why would I want to go home when we can have fun in such a beautiful space, I tried to get away and tell them I had to go home to my mother and they said we know who your mother is (she looked at Amanda with a calm face but with a terrified look) and they pulled me behind a tree and started pulling at my clothes

Olivia: what happened next?

Khloe: they took my top and jeans off they were taking photos and videos (her eyes filled with tears) the guy who wasn't recording and taking photos he tore my panties off and he pulled his pants down and underwear and he put it inside me I was screaming and crying and he put tape over my mouth and tied my hands above my head and they both laughed while one of them was raping me

Olivia: what happened when he finished?

Khloe: he pulled his underwear up and his jeans and they heard a ladies voice and they ran away when the lady found me I was barley awake I lost a lot of blood and had dried up mascara on my face, she called 911 and took me to the hospital and I was out of it and they did a rape kit and they found semen inside me (she was crying now and put her head in her hands) I was so scared I was going to die if that lady hadn't of found me I wouldn't be here today

Olivia: Khloe do you remember who raped you and who took footage and photos?

Khloe: Chief Charles Patton and Captain Sam Reynolds Chief Patton raped me and Captain Reynolds took the photos and video, they told me if I went to the police they would tell the department I made it up and I cried rape to get attention and that they never raped my mother that we needed attention

Olivia: is your daughter Chief Patton's daughter?

Khloe: no she is my exes daughter I got rid of the baby when I found out I didn't want to look at my child and it would be a reminder of my rape

Olivia: we will need to get a hold of that footage and photos

Khloe: they sent them to my house

Amanda: what so that package I picked up was evidence?

Khloe: yes

Olivia: do you still have them?

Khloe: yes

Olivia: we need to get them

Khloe: can we do it now?

Olivia: of course come on honey I will take you in my car (they walked out and Ryan ran to Khloe and hugged her she hugged him back)

Ryan: is it over now?

Khloe: they need to investigate I have evidence at my house I need to get

Ryan: when you are ready call me and I'll come stay with you

Khloe: I will (Ryan brushed his lips against Khloe's she kissed him back) I love you

Ryan: I love you too i will go home and my phone will be with me the whole time

Khloe: okay (Khloe Amanda and Olivia got in Olivia's car and drove to Nick and Amanda's house) i will go get it (she walked upstairs and retrieved the box from her closet and walked downstairs) here Olivia

Olivia: thank you Khloe you might have to get a lawyer

Khloe: is this going to go to court?

Olivia: it might I know a few good lawyers and I will call you tomorrow

Amanda: thanks Liv (Olivia walked out and Amanda closed the door and locked it)

Nick: Khloe

Khloe: dad (she ran to Nick and hugged him he hugged her back she was crying into his shirt) I am sorry for worrying you all

Nick: you have nothing to be sorry for I know how hard it gets

Khloe: can Ryan stay here tonight I don't want to be alone

Nick: sure (Khloe ran upstairs and dialled Ryan's number, Amanda walked to her husband and hugged him) she will be okay babe

Amanda: I don't know how I never noticed how broken she was

Nick: you know how stubborn she gets Amanda

Amanda: oh I know (they both laughed and Nick walked to the kitchen and poured a glad of wine for Amanda and himself and walked back to her) my hero

Nick: you better believe it (they both chuckled and walked to the couch. Amanda sat down and Nick got behind her and pulled her in and wrapped his free arm around her stomach and she leaned back into his embrace) I love you so much

Amanda: I love you too baby (she turned her head and leaned up and brushed her lips against Nicks) what are you doing tomorrow after work?

Nick: same as always come home and watch some stupid cooking show with you

Amanda: do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow the two of us?

Nick: I like where this is going (he placed the wine glasses on the coffee table and pushing Amanda down on the couch and got on top of her) tell me more

Amanda: remember that lingerie set I wore on our honeymoon?

Nick: tell me you will wear it

Amanda: maybe and I can book a hotel for us

Nick: wish tomorrow was here already (Amanda giggled and cupped Nick's face and pulled his face to hers and caught her lips with his)

Khloe: mama dad (both adults giggled like school kids and looked over the couch) can you do that in your own time (she pretended to throw up)

Nick: we can ask you to go out (Khloe made an ew noise and opened the door when there was a knock at it. Nick and Amanda laughed and sat up normally, Amanda hit her husband) what

Khloe: hey

Ryan: hey (he kissed her cheek and she stepped aside to let him in) hello Mr and Mrs Amaro I got it right? (he whispered to Khloe)

Khloe: yep

Amanda: hello Ryan I hope you weren't busy

Ryan: oh no I wasn't I was going to be bring Ebony back but my mother wants her again tonight (they all laughed and Nick walked to Ryan and shook his hand) hello sir

Nick: call me Nick sir makes me feel old (Amanda giggled from her spot Nick turned to his wife) what's so funny your not that far behind me (Amanda glared at Nick and he chuckled and turned back to his daughter) if you need us then call

Khloe: yes dad (she turned around and walked upstairs holding Ryan's hand) excuse them

Ryan: oh no that's okay your parents are the best

Khloe: yea some of the time but when no one is here but me then its kinda awkward

Ryan: you have seen how my mother embarrasses me when you came over

Khloe: it was cute

Ryan: good times but bad dreams (they both laughed and walked into Khloe's room)

Khloe: excuse the mess I haven't had time to clean it (she went to clean up some of the clothes on her desk chair to fold them when Ryan pulled her back)

Ryan: your room is clean like mine

Khloe: yea for a boy I didn't think your room would be clean

Ryan: that's true but Ben's is clean

Khloe: yea true and Emma's Hanna's and everyone else except Erik's I haven't been there

Ryan: he never took you to his house?

Khloe: I have been there once to drop something off but I never went in

Ryan: oh right

Khloe: do you know what I need?

Ryan: I have an idea (he walked to her bathroom and turned on the bath) is this the idea?

Khloe: you know me too well

Ryan: I do and that's a bonus (he walked to Khloe and wrapped his arms around her shoulders) I will wait in the room for you (he kissed her and she smiled into the kiss and kissed back)

Khloe: or you can join me

Ryan: okay (Khloe wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again he kissed her back and placed his hands at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up making the kiss break and her arms from around his neck to lift the shirt off her, he dropped it to the ground and he moved her hair from her neck and kissed her shoulder she sighed and tilted her head to the side and Ryan kissed from her shoulder to her neck making her groan softly, she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it he pulled away from Khloe and took his shirt off she kissed his adam's apple and running her hands all over his chest) Khloe (she moved her lips to his and kissed him he kissed her back while undoing her pants and pushing them down she stepped out of them never breaking the kiss) we don't want to get too distracted

Khloe: you're a tease (she pulled away from him and turned to the bath and tested the water) perfect (she turned it off and looked at Ryan) you going in like that?

Ryan: maybe you can help me

Khloe: what happened to not getting distracted?

Ryan: well your body is distracting me

Khloe: I'm not like I used to be

Ryan: if anything your more beautiful and fit

Khloe: I wasn't perfect before?

Ryan: yea you were but…

Khloe: I'm kidding (she walked to him and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down then he unclipped her bra and pulled it off her then he lowered his head to one of her breasts she moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair) Ryan can we move this to the bath (he lifted his head and kissed her they pulled each other's underwear off and the got into the bath with Khloe's back facing Ryan's he pulled her between his legs and squeezed both of her breasts she moaned softly) fuck

Ryan: you like me teasing you? (he moved her hair and lightly sucked her neck she moaned a little louder and placed her hands on his knees and laid her head back onto his shoulder and he kissed the front of her neck and moved one of his hands to her stomach and squeezed she moaned and turned her head and he silenced her with his lips over hers) I have wanted this for a whole year

Khloe: me too (he slid his tongue into her mouth and she swirled it with his and moved one of her arms and wrapped it around his neck upside down and pulled her mouth closer) Ryan please

Ryan: what do you want me to do (he asked innocently and he moved his hand over her downstairs area and she moaned into his neck) tell me Khloe

Khloe: make me climax please

Ryan: and stick my fingers inside you?

Khloe: yes please (he stuck 2 fingers inside her she moaned and he groaned) oh god

Ryan: don't tighten yourself up (she relaxed and he moved his fingers in and out of her she squeezed Ryan's knees and buried her face into his neck) look at me baby

Khloe: I can't cause its too pleasurable

Ryan: just try (Khloe moved her face and looked up and Ryan he loved the face she made when he sticks his fingers in and out and without notice he added another finger making Khloe buck into them) just keep looking at me

Khloe: I'm so close

Ryan: cum for me Khloe (he moved his thumb and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb she moaned his name and went over the edge he kissed her as she rode out her orgasm) that's it babe

Khloe: oh god (she finished her orgasm and laid her head back on his shoulder he kissed her head and pulled his fingers out and wrapped both arms around her waist she moved her hands to his thighs and pushed up a little and she turned her head and kissed his cheek) I love you

Ryan: I love you more

Khloe: how much more? (he let go of her and she turned around and straddled him) tell me

Ryan: this much more (he lifted her hips and grabbed his dick and entered her they both moaned)

Khloe: I like this sort of love (she placed her arms around his shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up and pulled her back down she groaned) do it like that but harder (he lifted her up and pulled her down harder she gasped and moaned louder) kiss me Ryan (he moved his head forward and kissed her she kissed him back and she moved her hips faster and he lifted her up and pulled her down faster they both groaned onto each other's mouths when they both came at the same time he held her waist tighter and she moved slower she latched her mouth on his neck and sucked on it lightly)

Ryan: god (they both were breathing heavily and Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her she hugged him back) hey I forgot tell you I broke up with Emma

Khloe: I told Cameron I was still in love with you

Ryan: Khloe Sara Rollins

Khloe: soon to be Amaro I'm changing my name

Ryan: okay Khloe Sara Amaro will you be my girlfriend again?

Khloe: only if you Ryan Michael Harris be my boyfriend again?

Ryan: yes I will

Khloe: then I will too (they kissed for a couple seconds then hugged) lets get out now

Ryan: yea (he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist then grabbed a towel for Khloe she thanked him and wrapped it around her body then pulled the plug out then walked to her room and pulled a clean pair of pyjama's that were a pair of white checked pants and a black singlet and walked to the hamper in the corner of her room and put it in there then got into bed and went on her phone waiting for Ryan) hey where is the dirty laundry basket?

Khloe: next to my door (he walked to the hamper and threw the towel in he was wearing a pair of black Pyjama-Bottoms-Poly-Cotton-PYJAMAS-Lounge and no shirt he walked to the bed and pulled Khloe's phone away and locked it then placed it on the bedside table next to him then he got on top of Khloe and tickled her she was laughing) Ryan stop I too ticklish (he continued tickling her) please

Ryan: goodnight beautiful (he stopped tickling her and laid next to her)

Khloe: goodnight handsome (she leaned over and pecked his lips then laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arm around his stomach) I love you

Ryan: I love you more (they both fell asleep with Ryan's arm wrapped around Khloe's waist)

That was the end of Chapter 15 part 2 I hope you all liked it. I will do one more chapter to this story and then I will start my story the return of Amanda Rollins


End file.
